Entre a Promessa e a Flor
by Carola Richardson
Summary: Atrius estava indeciso novamente: poderia escolher ficar com a mulher que ama ou manter a promessa que havia feito ao homem que lhe dera um poderoso item mágico.
1. Reencontro

_Os personagens dessa história um dia já fizeram parte do clan - Seguidores de Odin (bRO - Chaos). Agradeço a autorização dos jogadores para realizar essa história, que também é publicada no meu site e no fórum oficial da LUG. Essa história é dedicada ao meu amigo Rafael (Atrius) que fez esse char maravilhoso _

* * *

**Entre a Promessa e a Flor**

**1 - Reencontro  
**  
Florette deslizava os dedos pelas penas do seu falcão, que descansava em seu antebraço. Ao ouvir passos vindos da capela a sua frente, ela lançou o falcão ao ar, e estremeceu de ansiedade. Seu coração parecia que ia saltar pela boca a qualquer minuto, e ela torceu as mãos no colo, nervosa.

A luz do sol matinal fez iluminar a figura de um sacerdote de cabelos verdes e olhos ainda mais verdes, brilhantes como duas esmeraldas. Ele vinha segurando um rosário nas mãos e deixou cair a peça assim que viu Florette sentada.

Ficaram alguns minutos se olhando, como se não acreditassem no que viam, e então, ele abaixou o olhar e pegou o rosário caído. Apertando-o com força, foi na direção da caçadora sem ao menos saber o que falar, ou se devia falar alguma coisa. Seu coração batia tão rápido que ele estava com falta de ar, mas não demonstraria isso para ela. Tinha que ser indiferente, ou tentar ao menos ser.

- Flor... - murmurou ele, odiando-se por adorar pronunciar o nome dela.  
- Atrius - ela ficou de pé, e sem jeito, colocou as mãos para trás, inevitavelmente procurando os olhos dele. Decepcionou-se ao encontrar um olhar desprovido daquele brilho apaixonado que ela tanto amava. Abaixou o olhar e considerou se fora uma boa idéia ter ido atrás dele. Devia ter deixado como havia acabado da última vez que se viram.

Os lábios ainda queimavam com a paixão do último beijo trocado entre eles, e a pele do braço ainda formigava quando se lembrava da carícia dispensada por ele. Era uma tola apaixonada, e devia ir embora, na verdade, nem deveria ter aparecido.

- Desculpe-me - murmurou ela - não devia estar aqui.  
- Por que veio aqui? - ele perguntou suave.  
- Queria ver você... ouvir sua voz - ela o olhou, sem saber porque estava piorando a situação.  
- Flor... - ele voltou a murmurar.  
- Vou embora, foi bobagem ter vindo. Adeus...  
- Espere - ele segurou o braço dela, e soltou rápido, como se tivesse se machucado com o gesto - espere Flor. Eu... eu... posso te pagar alguma coisa? - perguntou, querendo ficar mais algum tempo na companhia dela. - Faz tanto tempo que não nós vemos, que queria saber de todos - disse ele, quando o que queria era saber dela.  
- Tudo bem - ela murmurou.

Atrius ficou ao lado dela, e enrolou o rosário o pulso, parecendo distraído. Caminharam em silêncio, e foram até o centro de Prontera. Em um mercador, ele comprou dois biscoitos de gengibre e depois foram até um banco para conversarem. Sentaram-se numa distância segura e Florette começou a falar dos amigos com os quais antigamente eles viveram muitas aventuras.

Ele a ouvia em silêncio, contemplando cada expressão que Florette fazia e como os lábios dela moviam-se com suavidade para relembrar todas as histórias. E logo ele estava se sentindo a vontade por ela vê-la novamente. Quando achava que nunca mais seria possível vê-la novamente depois de tudo o que haviam dito um por outro e de como aquilo que sentiam não poderia ser correspondido, uma vez que aquele sentimento não era nem pra existir.

Observando quando ela pendeu levemente a cabeça para o lado, como os longos cabelos violetas deslizavam por seus ombros e pareciam brilhantes ao sol daquele dia e macios. Ele sentiu-se tentado a toca-los para lembrar-se da sua suavidade. Fixou os olhos no pescoço alvo e conteve um suspiro ao pensar no que ela faria se ele depositasse um beijo ali. O que ela falaria se a tomasse nos braços.

- ... E eles não sabem que estou aqui.  
- Veio me ver escondida?  
- Não. Na verdade não - ela abaixou o olhar.  
- Você anda triste Flor... é por causa de... nós?

Ela não respondeu, virando o rosto e olhando em outra direção. Atrius se aproximou dela e tocou suavemente o queixo dela, fazendo-a encara-lo. O brilho apaixonado nos olhos dela mesclava-se com a tristeza e o fizeram ficar segundos olhando os olhos azuis dela, como se pudesse ler a alma dela, como fazia antigamente.

Tantas coisas passavam por sua cabeça, tantas lembranças e promessas. Ele queria esquecer tudo e beija-la. Mas era um homem de palavra e havia jurado que jamais faria isso novamente. Não porque não gostasse de Florette, mas porque não podia ter seus pensamentos perdidos pelo sentimento que tinha por ela. Sua função exigia que ele tivesse os pensamentos livres para executar a magia sagrada de Odin.

Sorriu triste por seu destino. Ainda a amava, e talvez mais do antes.

- Eu não peço nada - ela falou baixo.  
- Eu sei.  
- Sei que você jurou... que ganhou os poderes sagrados de Odin. Eu sei de tudo... eu só... não sei o que eu queria vindo até aqui. Acho que apenas vê-lo novamente.

Uma mecha do cabelo violeta caiu sobre o rosto dela, e Atrius a afastou gentilmente, colocando-a atrás da orelha de Florette. Não conseguia tirar os olhos do rosto dela, e muito menos parar de desejar sentir os lábios dela, nem que fossem por uma última vez.

- Odin me abençoou com seu poder, se eu for fiel ao que jurei. Você lembra Flor, quando eu ficava orando para que ele me visse como um de seus escolhidos? Lembra de como ficava comigo e orava para que ele me notasse?  
- Eu orava para que ele fizesse que você me notasse.  
- Não precisava. Eu sempre a notei, talvez até mais do que devesse... Zanzar Ten e Lier me aconselharam a ter olhos apenas para o que queria, Jack disse que se eu gostava de você, que te falasse isso.  
- Atrius - ela suspirou. Sem poder se conter, lançou-se nos braços dele, e ficou com a cabeça escondida no peito dele. Ele a acolheu, e apoiou sua cabeça na dela e ficou em silêncio.  
- A Vic e o Anakin ameaçaram-me, dizendo que se eu te magoasse, eles me matariam. Eu nunca duvidei de nada, sabia que eles me fariam pagar por cada lágrima, cada soluço - acariciou o cabelo dela. - Eu espero não ter te magoado.  
- Não fez isso...  
- Não mesmo? - ele afastou-a o suficiente para olha-la nos olhos e saber a verdade.  
- Não. Eu sabia que isso era um sonho... eu sempre soube. Odin não somente me ouviu, como mandou Freya vir lançar seu poder sobre mim e me fazer amar somente você.  
- Flor... que Odin me perdoe - murmurou ele, antes de beija-la.

Sentindo os lábios dele sobre os seus, Florette mergulhou num mundo de sentimentos que somente ele despertava nela. E cada coisa em Rune Midgard tornava-se mais bela e tudo calcava mais um degrau para a perfeição. Aquilo era mais do que ela esperava dele, e ainda assim parecia um gesto pequeno perto do amor que lia nos olhos dele. Sentiu-se bem, amada e acolhida nos braços dele, sentindo que ali era seu devido lugar e que nada poderia lhe afastar essa certeza.

Talvez tivesse ido até ali somente para ter certeza que ele ainda a amava, da mesma forma intensa que o amava. E a cada suspiro entre cada beijo, ela tinha cada vez mais certeza. Ele segurava a cabeça dela, para que não pudesse vê-la afastar-se sem beija-la o quanto fosse suficiente. Quando ficou sem fôlego afastou-se dela, o corpo vibrante de amor e alegria, a mente pesada de remorso.

- Minha promessa... - ele murmurou.

Florette sentiu-se culpada por isso, e afastou-se dele o mais rápido que conseguiu. Atrius continuava sentado, com a cabeça baixa como se lamentasse o que havia feito. Ela sentiu os olhos cheios de lágrimas e a culpa aflorada em seus sentidos. Sem olhar para trás, disparou pelas ruas de Prontera, esbarrando em aventureiros e pet's. Empurrava tudo com as mãos para lhe darem passagem, alheia aos comentários que a perseguiam.

Alcançou as entradas da cidade e saiu, refugiando-se em algum lugar para recuperar sua coragem e voltar para a sua casa em Payon.


	2. Sentimentos Mútuos

**Entre a Promessa e a Flor**

**2 - Sentimentos Mútuos  
**  
Dias passaram-se, e nenhum deles se viu novamente. Florette recusava-se a demonstrar sua tristeza e Atrius que estava com ela em seus pensamentos. Os demais amigos notaram que havia algo errado com eles, quando iam visitá-los, mas nada falaram, pensando se tratar de outros problemas, que não fossem aquele amor que sentiam. Para todos, estava claro que ambos haviam desistido de alimentar o sentimento que em nada resultaria.

Caçando dokebis, Florette sentou-se a sombra de uma árvore para descansar e olhou para o arco. A carta Múmia que estava nele havia sido presente de Atrius, quando eles foram a Pirâmide de Morroc, certa vez. Lembrava de vê-lo abaixar o cetro e pegar um objeto entre as faixas apodrecidas. Mostrou a carta a ela e sorriu.

- Uma carta - disse, indo até ela e entregando-a - fiquei com você. Pode precisar mais do que eu.  
- Atrius... - ela suspirou, pegando a carta e sentindo ele tocar a mão dela com carinho. - Obrigada - aproximou-se dele e beijou nos lábios.

Ele ficara corado e sem jeito, e rira sem graça pelo gesto dela. Depois segurara na mão dela e sorrindo, a levou para caçarem mais múmias.

- Florette?

Ouvindo o chamado de Vyctory, Florette despertou e olhou para a guerreira.

- O que foi? Por que está olhando tanto para seu arco?  
- Por nada... só estou olhando.  
- O que houve? - Vic sentou-se ao lado dela e a olhou - Você anda muito triste.  
- Não tenho nada...  
- Claro que tem! O que foi?  
- Eu não consigo esquece-lo - murmurou e fechou os olhos, sabendo que Vic sempre fora contra esse relacionamento que todos sabiam que em nada daria. - Toda vez que fecho os olhos, é ele que eu vejo.  
- Ora - Vic bagunçou o cabelo dela - você vai superar isso... você vai ver!  
- Vou? Mal posso esperar - a voz quase não saiu.  
- Venha, você precisa melhorar... além do mais, acho que eu vi Bill por aqui - piscou maliciosa.

Prontera estava cheia de mercadores. Alguns itens utilizados por aventureiros estavam com preços acessíveis, e agora a cidade estava com excesso de pessoas. Fora dos portões altos e seguros, havia uma batalha, e as energias e interesses, tentavam mais uma vez ganhar uma da outra. Eram cinco horas da tarde e os sinos tocaram da catedral, avisando a todos que a noite cairia silenciosa e que aqueles que compartilhassem a fé em Odin poderiam rezar.

O Sacerdote Atrius olhava-se no espelho tosco que tinha no seu quarto. O cabelo verde estava molhado e grudava no rosto dele, escorrendo água. Estava nu, pois havia acabado de sair da tina de água quente e iria se trocar para fazer suas orações. Mas algo o atraiu para o espelho e raramente ele se olhava. Tinha medo de se ver com os olhos tristes, ou sem vida. Não queria registrar uma imagem sua dessa forma. Jamais poderia se concentrar novamente se o fizesse.

Agora, tudo o que via não o assustava. Os olhos verdes não tinham mais brilho e eram frios. Não havia tristeza neles, pois preferia um olhar frio a mostrar sua tristeza. Afastou o cabelo e depois, riu sozinho. Parecia um bobo olhando-se, como se pudesse fazer algo para mudar sua expressão apática e a vida em seus olhos.

Afastou-se do espelho.

Tinha certeza que se falasse o nome dela, seu rosto teria vida. Ele mesmo se sentiria feliz. "Ah, tenho que parar com isso" pensou, enquanto passava a tolha felpuda pelos cabelos. Agora sabia que ela não viria mais atrás dele, não depois da forma que terminaram há dias atrás.

Sentia-se terrivelmente culpado... mas muito, muito feliz. Não devia, pois sua profissão exigia o controle total de seus pensamentos e que tipo de controle teria se não conseguisse deixar de pensar nela? Tinha que orar, e Odin a tiraria de sua cabeça, e com sorte Freya de seu coração. Seria melhor para os dois. Tinham caminhos diferentes a seguir e não havia possibilidade de ficarem unidos.

Vestiu uma túnica rústica e foi até a varanda de seu quarto. Os ventos de fim de tarde o atingiram, suaves e perfumados com as especiarias de Morroc. Ele debruçou-se sobre o parapeito e observou o movimento da cidade que nunca parava ao longe. Mercadores sempre visitavam Prontera, e o mercado de armas nunca descansava. Sem poder evitar, ele buscava-a entre os presentes, na esperança de vê-la ao menos mais uma vez.

Quando ela partiu, quase correra atrás dela. Não sabia se era covarde ou se a promessa ainda estava de pé. Não fora atrás dela, embora tenha ficado de pé e vê-la sumir na multidão. Havia gritado por ela, mas não tinha sido escutado.

Estava pensando nela novamente.

Voltou para o quarto e terminou de arrumar suas coisas. Saiu, e pediu que alguém fosse tirar a água da tina do seu quarto. Dirigiu-se ao santuário e começou a orar. Tinha muito o que fazer e muito a tirar de sua mente.

Quando despertou, levantou-se e viu a Campeã de Tyr, que tinha o nome mortal de Beauty, sentada em um banco do corredor, esperando por ele. Foi até ela e sorriu, segurando as mãos suaves entre as suas.

- Beauty, estou feliz em vê-la.  
- Posso dizer o mesmo - ela falou, sorrindo enquanto Atrius sentava-se a seu lado.  
- No que posso ajuda-la?  
- Noviços tem enganando aventureiros, abrindo portais para Glast Heim, dizendo se tratar de portais para as localidades pedidas. Todos sabemos que Glast Heim é um lugar perigoso e assombrado. Não é certo enviar essas pessoas para lá.  
- Sim, tem razão. Vou falar com o Alto Conselho de Prontera e ver a posição deles quanto a isso.  
- Sabia que podia contar com você. Não deixaria que essa situação piorasse.  
- Não devemos deixar que piore. Prometo que vou falar com eles... se me concederem uma audiência.  
- Certamente que conseguirá.  
- Vamos ver se consigo agora - ele se levantou, e Beauty o seguiu. Passaram por dois prédios, até chegarem a um jardim para depois entrarem em um outro prédio mais baixo.

Ela nunca tinha estado ali, e ao que parecia, Atrius conhecia bem caminho.

No grande hall aberto e florido, ele solicitou uma audiência para uma Kafra e ela sorrindo, atravessou a porta dupla levando a solicitação dele entre os dedos. Atrius olhou para Beauty e lembrou-se que a Campeã não podia ser vista pela assistente.

Enquanto aguardava sua solicitação, Atrius colocou as mãos nas costas e varreu o lugar com os olhos, nunca cansando da beleza verde que aquele lugar possuía e a forma que todos os moveis estavam dispostos fazendo o ambiente amplo e calmo. Olhou distraído para as flores coloridas, que saiam dos vasos dispostos por toda a sala. A cor violeta o atraia, e delicadamente tocou uma pétala, sentindo sua suavidade. Admirava a cor que elas exibiam, a mesma cor do cabelo dela.

- Senhor Atrius?

O sacerdote o chamou, tinha acabado de vir pela porta dupla. Aproximou-se e tocou-lhe o ombro.

- Senhor Atrius? - repetiu.

Atrius pareceu acordar, afastando as mãos rapidamente das flores violetas e as colocando para trás.

- Distraído não? - disse o sacerdote o encarando.  
- Um pouco - respondeu evasivo.  
- O senhor sabe da importância de manter seus pensamentos em total controle em prol daquilo que quer? - perguntou, seco.

Ele abaixou os olhos, sentindo-se envergonhado e culpado por ter sido flagrado num momento como aquele. No momento que pensava em Florette. Sabia que estava perdendo o rumo dos pensamentos, e se talvez nunca mais a tivesse visto, ou tocado ou a beijado, tudo estaria melhor. Tudo tinha que voltar ao controle, não podia continuar assim.

- Sei sim senhor. Apenas distração - falou, olhando seriamente para o homem.  
- O que o traz até o Alto Conselho?  
- Solicito uma audiência com os Grandes Sacerdotes.  
- Sim eu sei. Qual é o problema?  
- Jovens noviços tem aberto portais para a cidade esquecida de Glast Heim, em troca de dinheiro.  
- Ora, isso não é tão sério! - o sacerdote colocou as mãos para trás e olhou para Atrius - todos sabemos que existem aventureiros que arriscam suas vidas naquele lugar. Nada mais natural que pedirem portais para lá.  
- Não seria grave senhor, se os noviços não estivessem enganando as pessoas. Abrem portais para Glast Heim e os vende como se fossem para qualquer cidade habitada.  
- O que está dizendo? Que há enganadores entre os noviços?  
- Sim senhor, é o que estou dizendo. Acredito que seja algo que somente o Alto Conselho possa resolver.  
- Oh entendo - o sacerdote coçou o queixo e então olhou para a janela, vendo que a noite caíra em Prontera. Voltou a encarar Atrius. - Falarei pessoalmente desse problema com os professores e com o Alto Conselho. Será notificado do processo, senhor Atrius.  
- Agradeço sua preocupação com o caso.  
- Não há o que agradecer. Qualquer coisa que manche a imagem dos noviços e sacerdotes deve ser informada imediatamente. Se notar algo errado, não hesite em me contar.  
- Certamente.  
- Tenha um bom descanso, Atrius.  
- O mesmo para o senhor.

Ele observou quando o sacerdote foi embora pela porta dupla e então se virou para Beauty, que se mantinha alheia a conversa deles, apenas o olhando com sua presença sobrenatural. Ele já estava acostumado as visitas de Beauty, uma vez que quando humana, Beauty seguiria pelo caminho da fé, até ser escolhida por Tyr.

- E então?  
- O Alto Conselho será avisado.  
- Agradeço-lhe tanto!

Atrius apenas sorriu. Beauty o acompanhou pelo jardim, seguindo para o salão de refeições.

- Como descobriu isso sobre os noviços? - perguntou Atrius, depois que ambos estavam sentados as mesas compridas, apreciando a comida oferecida. - Certamente alguém te falou, não acredito que possa precisar de portais.  
- Sim, Sancho me falou - ela sorriu - foi enganado três vezes, por noviços diferentes em lugares diferentes. Aqui mesmo em Prontera, em Morroc e em Geffen.  
- É uma pena que alguns de nós abusem dos poderes concedidos pelos deuses.  
- Sim, é vergonhoso.

Ficaram em silêncio durante algum tempo jantando e ouvindo os comentários dos noviços que estavam também jantando no mesmo salão. Falavam das aulas e da forma dura que algum deles eram tratados, e de como sentiam falta dos amigos quando eram colocados em reclusão por algum motivo que não agradasse ao Alto Conselho de Prontera. Os dois não poderiam deixar de dar razão em alguns dos aspectos apresentados pelos noviços. Eles mesmo sabiam que a doutrina exigia muito deles. Atrius era exorcista, e quando viva, Beauty treinava para a academia de monges. Eles eram diferentes entre eles, mas tiveram a mesma educação no santuário de Prontera, que quase não mudava mesmo passado tantos anos.

- Você sempre é tão reservado... - comentou Beauty do nada - e se distrai tão facilmente. Aquele sacerdote notou isso apenas de olha-lo.  
- Eu sei - murmurou ele - mas estou bem. Nada que não possa controlar...  
- Ou superar...

Atrius a olhou surpreso pelas palavras usadas e pela certeza imposta nelas, mas escondeu-se atrás de uma máscara de indiferença invejável. Não devia se sentir surpreso tinha que manter seus pensamentos no lugar.

- Não há nada a superar - respondeu ele, um pouco frio e distante.  
- Achei que pudesse existir algo...  
- Mas não há.

Naquela noite, Atrius soprou as velas que iluminavam seus aposentos e na escuridão sentiu-se triste.

- Vai ser melhor assim - disse ele para si mesmo - Você vai superar e aprender a esquecer.

Em Payon, Florette abraçava seus joelhos, e olhava a lua no céu escuro. Estava infeliz, mas sabia que não existia futuro. Ela poderia prometer, mas sempre fora péssima para cumprir suas próprias promessas.

Haveria de esquece-lo de uma forma ou de outra. Sentiria-se melhor assim que tudo passasse.


	3. Os Druidas Malignos

**Entre a Promessa e a Flor**

**3 - Os Druidas Malignos  
**  
Pela manhã, Florette foi acordada por uma funcionária Kafra. Ela batia insistentemente em sua porta, e a caçadora foi atender com o pior dos humores. O mau humor matinal de Florette era conhecido entre os amigos e piorava consideravelmente quando ela era acordada.

- Olá, bom dia! - a Kafra sorriu, animada. Muito animada para Florette. Ela mostrou um envelope - Correspondência para a senhorita!

Florette pegou o envelope e o abriu. Era uma carta de Zanzar Tem, um dos Bruxos mais antigos que a caçadora já havia conhecido. Não melhorou em nada seu péssimo humor, mas ao menos podia dispensar a Kafra agora.

- Obrigada - disse seca.  
- De nada! A Corporação Kafra tem o maior de...

Não sabe se ela terminou ou não de falar, Florette fechou a porta na casa dela, usando o pé. Começou a ler a carta, sentando-se na cama, querendo saber porque o bruxo a escrevera. Bocejou.

_"Flor, quero explorar a mina abandonada. Não quer me acompanhar? Te espero em Geffen. ZZT."_

Ao menos teria o que fazer, ela pensou, amargurada. Contou seus zenys e decidiu que era melhor seguir de portal, uma vez que chegaria em segurança a cidade sem longos dias de viagem a pé. Era melhor partir agora, certamente Zanzar Ten estaria tomando café da manhã e ela poderia acompanha-lo. Sorrindo, se preparou e partiu.

Fora falar com a Kafra, e como ela atendia outros aventureiros, Florette esperou sua vez observando o funcionário Kafra amarrar uma imensa faixa sobre o famoso festival de Payon - Munak e Bongun. Ele sorriu para ela, e desceu as escadas assim que terminou. 

- Vai participar?  
- Sim, claro - ela respondeu, sempre participava todos os anos do festival. O último festival fora o mais especial de sua vida. A simples lembrança a deixava corada.  
- Lembra das regras? Mulheres de vermelho e rosa, com fitas vermelhas; e homens de azul e preto, com fitas azuis. Enroscar a fita em alguém significa que quer compromisso com a pessoa.  
- Sim, sim.  
- Adoro o festival! Temos que celebrar o amor, você também não acha?

Florette ia responder o que achava do amor, mas a funcionária Kafra a olhou e perguntou no que ela poderia ajuda-la. Pediu o portal para Geffen e tirou o festival da cabeça, embora fosse difícil tira-lo do coração.

Poucos segundos depois se encontrava na praça de Geffen. A cidade parecia lenta pela manhã, e Florette agradecia a calma. Hórus estava descansando no braço dela, com a vista coberta pela venda e parecia alheio a mudança de cidade. Ela foi até a casa de Zanzar e o encontrou tomando o desjejum.

- Já? - perguntou ele, abrindo a porta para ela.  
- O que queria? Mandou a mensagem hoje cedo - ela deixou Hórus sobre um galho seco na casa de Zanzar, foi até a cadeira, tirou uma pilha de pergaminhos e sentou-se a mesa com ele.  
- Mandei ontem a noite.  
- Ah...  
- Não estava? Bom, claro que não, por isso ela foi te entregar hoje de manhã.  
- E, eu não estava ontem - ela respondeu evasiva. Não tinha porque contar que ficara com Hórus observando as estrelas até que tivesse vontade de dormir. Às vezes ela fazia isso, quando se sentia muito triste com o destino.  
- Não? Vai me dizer que... que estava com Wild Bill? - os olhos de Zanzar Ten se arregalaram e ele começou a rir. Florette olhou perdida para ele, sem ao menos entender do que ele ria exatamente. - não acredito!  
- Mas eu... - resolveu deixar que ele pensasse isso - Zanzar?

O Bruxo jogou a cabeça para trás e ria com gosto, e ela balançou a cabeça desistindo. Não dava pra entender ele, ainda mais quando ele ria daquela forma. Esperou ele se acalmar, para poder continuar conversando.

- Sua irmã, Raposa, está em Geffen.  
- É mesmo? Ela nunca pára em lugar algum. Não me surpreende que esteja aqui.  
- Isso é verdade. A vi a dois dias atrás, falou algo sobre estar na perseguição de um Andarilho.  
- Existem Andarilhos por aqui?  
- Estão acontecendo coisas estranhas em Geffen... em Rune-Midgard, pra ser mais preciso. Não ficaria surpreso de encontrar um Andarilho.  
- Você não parece que dá importância a isso - murmurou Florette.  
- Por que daria? O Alto Conselho de Bruxos de Geffen pode muito bem cuidar deles. Sou um simples Bruxo tentando viver nesse mundo – e Zanzar Tem deu aquele sorriso que indicava que sua falsa modéstia estava em ação e continuou - Não me importo com esses boatos, sempre surgem mais. Como saber o que é verdadeiro?  
- Ainda assim, um Andarilho é um inimigo perigoso. Em Payon, correm histórias sobre ele, e sobre a forma que ele ceifou vidas de aventureiros desavisados.

Zanzar Ten lançou um olhar de pouco-caso para Florette, e ela resolveu se calar e comer. Afastou seus olhos do rosto do Bruxo e observou Geffen pelas imensas janelas da casa. Zanzar morava numa casa ampla e confortável, com imensas janelas, cercada por livros e objetos que ele achava em suas aventuras pelo mundo. Embora não fosse organizado, tendo livros e pergaminhos empilhados por todos os cantos, ele mantinha uma prateleira de poções, separadas por cores. Era a única organização que Florette conseguia enxergar naquela casa.

Enquanto comia, Zanzar a olhava, parecendo ora curioso, ora preocupado. Alternava o olhar com rapidez, e Florette já estava começando a se incomodar com o olhar dele e a insistência que via tão clara no brilho deles.

- Pelo amor de Freya, porque está me olhando assim? - perguntou ela num tom baixo, o encarando diretamente.  
- Por nada Flor - ele afastou o cabelo branco do rosto e se levantou - vou me preparar, fique a vontade.  
- Claro...

O observou sumir no corredor, e então suspirou. Não havia forma dela entender o Bruxo, ainda mais quando ele ria ou a olhava como a instantes atrás. Sempre pensava que ele queria falar alguma coisa, mas ele não falava nada, simplesmente dava as costas e sumia. Não podia querer saber o que se passava com ele, porque o amigo era a pessoa mais reservada que conhecia. Ele a ajudava em muitas coisas, e sempre que podia, ela estava com ele, aprendendo alguma coisa ou vendo como ele tão bem utilizava a magia elemental. 

Atrius havia acordado bem cedo.

Já fizera suas orações matinais a Odin, e agora tomava o desjejum em seu quarto sozinho. O dia estava claro e belo, pássaros já haviam passado por sua janela e o burburinho de uma Prontera mercadora começa a chegar a seus ouvidos. Era mais um dia normal para os sacerdotes de Odin, sem maiores preocupações.

Assim que terminou, tratou de vestir sua roupa de professor assistente e seguiu para as salas de aula, onde os aprendizes estavam sendo preparados para seguirem uma promissora carreira dentro da hierarquia de Prontera, tornando-se sacerdotes e se desejassem, aventureiros.

- Bom dia senhor Atrius! - a sacerdotisa que cuidaria da aula daquela turma, o cumprimentou, fazendo anotações em um livro. Alguns aprendizes já estavam na sala, sentados em seus devidos lugares, ansiosos por conhecimento.  
- Senhora... - ele a cumprimentou também, parando ao lado dela, colocando as mãos para frente e observando os aprendizes entrarem. - Tratara do que hoje?  
- De portais.  
- Ah, estou na aula certa.  
- Fiquei sabendo de sua requisição de audiência com o Conselho. Só não soube do assunto - ela o olhou, curiosa.  
- Era sobre portais - ele falou calmamente, não gostando da curiosidade dela. Se havia uma coisa que ele quase não suportava era a curiosidade alheia sobre o que fazia. Forçou-se a sorrir, parecendo tranqüilo.  
- Ora, somente isso? Ia querer falar com o Conselho sobre portais?  
- Somente sobre portais - ele a olhou sério, o sorriso sumindo dos lábios dele.  
- A aula será interessante ao senhor, então.  
- Certamente - concordou com a cabeça, agradecendo por ela se levantar a iniciar a aula.

Durante algum tempo, ele manteve-se parado na mesma posição, escutando a aula, e todos os conceitos sobre portais que já sabia. A sacerdotisa explicava com graça e alegria, fazendo com que os aprendizes ficassem entretidos em explicações difíceis. Eles não poderiam obter o poder de abrir portais por enquanto, mas era sempre útil que ficassem com as noções em mente para quando pudesse faze-lo.

- Tudo é uma questão de lembrança. Uma vez em Geffen, você pode gravar a imagem do Arco de Geffen, e utilizando uma gema pode abrir um portal para lá, posteriormente. Assim vale para qualquer cidade que visitarem, e para certos lugares que conhecerem - explicou Atrius, quando lhe foi dada a vez de ensinar. - Em Rune Midgard existem lugares sombrios, onde maldições recaem sobre a terra, fazendo-a maldita. Um deles é Glast Heim!  
- Que vocês conheceram com uma devida exploração não muito profunda, com instrutores preparados os acompanhando - disse a sacerdotisa.  
- Glast Heim é um castelo mal-assombrado, e em História de Rune Midgard, vocês aprenderam mais sobre isso. Glast Heim tem importância histórica, tanto por sua história como pelo fato de que alguns aventureiros que foram para lá nunca mais foram vistos. A responsabilidade de se abrir um portal para esse lugar é grande pois...

Uma batida na porta o distraiu, e Atrius foi atender. Tratava-se do mesmo sacerdote do Alto Conselho que havia falado com ele na noite anterior. Atrius pediu licença aos aprendizes e saiu da sala, acompanhando o sacerdote, em direção ao hall do Conselho de Prontera.

O Sacerdote não falava nada, apenas que o Conselho queria tratar uma questão com ele. Seguia-o em silêncio, imaginando que sua audiência fora concedida. Ao chegar, ele manteve-se de pé, em frente uma mesa em forma de U, onde estavam sentados sete sacerdotes, incluindo aquele que fora buscá-lo, e no centro estava o Sumo Sacerdote de Odin, Mestre do Alto Conselho de Prontera.

- Senhor Atrius - disse o Sumo Sacerdote, a voz profunda e carregada e ronquidão devido a sua idade avançada - temos motivos para acreditar que o envio de aventureiros para Glast Heim, citado por você mesmo na noite passada, não seja uma simples e odiosa brincadeira. Acreditamos que algo mais perigoso e mortal está por trás de tudo, e que existe algum tipo de conspiração em Glast Heim, que certamente está manipulando jovens noviços para seus fins, que ainda são desconhecidos. Sua profissão e caráter mostram-se bem úteis a esse Conselho.  
- O que os senhores desejam de mim?  
- Queremos que reúna um grupo de aventureiros experientes e prontos para os perigos, e rume para Glast Heim para saber onde estão os aventureiros.  
- Certamente.  
- Tome cuidado senhor Atrius - falou aquele sacerdote que o havia ido buscar - guarde seus pensamentos para enfrentar os fantasmas que assolam aquela terra. Não sabemos o que se encontra por lá.  
- Que Odin esteja com você! - falou o Sumo Sacerdote - Que a sabedoria dele conduza seus passos.

Deixando a sala do Alto Conselho, Atrius sentia sua cabeça girar. Tinha que ir resolver a situação por lá, ou ao menos descobrir se ela poderia ser resolvida. Mandaria mensagem pela funcionaria Kafra até os amigos, e iria até o lugar maldito.

Ele estava com um sentimento ruim a respeito de tudo aquilo. E as palavras do sacerdote flutuavam em sua mente. Era estranho ele dizer aquilo. Muito estranho. 

Florette ajeitou a aljava nas costas e fechou a porta da casa do Zanzar Ten, o seguindo depois em direção a praça de Geffen. Uma funcionária Kafra o chamou, trazendo uma mensagem nas mãos.

- É de Atrius - disse ele, rompendo o lacre de cera e lendo em seguida. Florette aguardou que ele terminasse de ler, aflita por noticias de Atrius desde o último encontro de ambos. Sentia o coração disparado a simples menção do nome dele. - Está me chamando para Prontera, vai a Glast Heim resolver alguma coisa. Ele não está sendo especifico, só diz que é urgente.  
- Glast Heim? Não é perigoso?  
- Para ele não. Vou responder a ele, e dizer para onde vamos, ao menos que queira ir. Quer?

Ela não sabia o que responder. Ficou corada diante do olhar cúmplice do amigo.

- Vou responder. Espere-me aqui, eu decido por você - disse, piscando o olho e afastando-se em seguida.

Florette trouxe Hórus para perto do rosto, acariciando a ave, enquanto seu olhar ficava concentrado no bruxo. Estava aflita e nem sabia porque.

- Portal?

Assustou-se com a voz que parecia falada perto do seu ouvido. Ela olhou para um noviço que surgira as suas costas.

- Não, obrigada - deu-lhe as costas novamente e manteve-se olhando para Zanzar, que agora respondia mensagem.  
- Você tem portal para Prontera? - uma maga perguntou ao noviço.  
- Claro. O custo é 1k.  
- Muito bem - entregou o dinheiro a ele - pode abrir para mim então.

Ele tirou uma gema azul do bolso do manto, a esfregou e mirou sobre a caçadora que havia recusado o portal. Florette sumiu, seguida pela maga e pelo noviço.

A luz matinal e a conversa sobre magia sumiu. Florette piscou os olhos, encontrando-se num lugar pouco iluminado, cercado por paredes de pedra, com heras subindo por elas. Apanhou o arco e olhou em volta. Junto dela se encontrava uma maga e o noviço que havia falado a pouco com ela. O noviço correu apavorado por uma escadaria e a maga não conseguia se mexer, talvez com medo. Florette tirou a venda de Hórus e o lançou para cima, e o falcão piou sobrevoando o salão imenso e ficando perto da dona. Não fazia idéia de onde estava, então se aproximou de uma imensa janela, onde os vitrais coloridos estavam quebrados, e ao olhou para os jardins sem podo, as altas muralhas e o campo aberto e abandonado ao destino que se perdia no horizonte.

Uma estranha nevoa começou a se espalhar, vinda do solo, subindo com velocidade e assim impedindo que nada além de nuvens fosse visto. Abaixou o arco e olhou para o salão novamente, ficando com medo. O nome Glast Heim passou por sua mente e ela jamais imaginou que um dia estaria sem a companhia dos amigos num lugar como aquele.

- Onde estamos? - perguntou a maga, pegando a vareta que trazia na cintura.  
- Glast Heim.  
- Mas eu paguei por Prontera... devíamos ir atrás do noviço e pedir para que ele nos tire daqui!  
- Melhor tentarmos ir embora daqui. Sei que há uma saída pela muralha, podemos tentar e...

Um som de capa chamou sua atenção. Florette ergueu o arco novamente e a maga, sua vareta. A pouca luz que entrava pelos vitrais sujos, vinha colorida e mal iluminava o imenso e vazio salão. Hórus piou alto, mostrando a direção a elas. Era um Druida Maligno, e ele vinha lentamente pelo salão, os panos que cobriam seu corpo flutuando a sua volta. A maga criou uma muralha de fogo, e o Druida a atravessou facilmente, Florette começou a disparar flechas nele com a maior rapidez que podia. Ainda assim, ele via lentamente e os olhos cheios de maldades brilharam.

- Magia - gritou a maga, correndo para outra direção. Florette olhou para o chão e as pedras encaixadas umas as outras soltavam pequenas lascas, que subiam lentamente como se puxadas por uma força maior. - Lanças de Fogo! - a maga conjurou a magia sobre o Druida, e nada o fez parar.

Florette andou para o lado, disparando flechas nele, enquanto Hórus mergulhava com agilidade e gravava suas garras afiadas nele. Hórus deu uma volta e atacou um Druida que havia surgido ao lado dela, alertando Florette sobre a presença dele. O segundo Druida avançou, e com um gesto rápido tomou o arco das mãos dela. Ela deu dois passos para trás, e assustou-se como grito de agonia da maga.

Olhou para o chão, quando sentiu que não havia firmeza nas pedras e soube que estava presa numa magia invocada por eles. Um pé afundou entre as pedras, como se fosse lama, antes das pedras adquirirem uma coloração marrom e erguerem-se em torno dela como lanças afiadas. Seus braços foram puxados um para cada lado, e as lanças passavam por eles, como se fossem feitas de lama. Sentiu as pontas cortando-lhe a pele em diversos pontos e gritou de dor. Então tudo acabou e pedra endureceu tão rápido como havia amolecido, viu-se presa com um pé dentro das pedras, o outro joelho flexionado para frente, os braços esticados quase a seu máximo.

Os dois Druidas ficaram na frente dela e com um gesto na mão, arrastaram a pedra onde a maga estava presa para o lado de Florette. Ela tentou olhar para ela, mas podia apenas ver a cabeça caída pra frente e uma rocha passando pela boca dela, como se a calasse, parecia desmaiada, embora ela não pudesse ter certeza. Eles conversaram alguma coisa em uma língua desconhecida, e pareciam divertidos com o que fizeram a elas.

Hórus tentou ataca-los, mas Florette gritou ordens para que ele guiasse alguém até ali, na esperança de salva-las. O falcão sobrevoou os dois Druidas, piou alto e fugiu pela janela sem vitral, sumindo as costas dela.

Um terceiro Druida surgiu, era diferente dos outros dois, ou de qualquer outro Druida que ela já tenha visto. Os poucos cabelos eram longos e vermelhos, molhados com algo pingando deles; os panos que o cobriam era uma forte coloração vermelha. Ele se aproximou e as observou por algum tempo. A aura negra que emanava dele, era poderosa, e a sua maldade parecia palpável.

O ar começou a faltar nos pulmões de Florette e ela não conseguia apoiar-se em algum lugar para fazer que o peso do corpo não ficasse limitado aos braços que pouco a suportariam. Ficou horrorizada quando o Druida Vermelho estendeu a mão para toca-la, e tentou escapar em vão, ficando quase sem ar. Sentiu a mão espectral e gelada tocar-lhe o rosto, roubando suas últimas energias. Um ar gelado envolveu o corpo ferido, e então Florette caiu na escuridão da inconsciência.


	4. Os Horrores de Glast Heim

**Entre a Promessa e a Flor**

**4 - Os Horrores de Glast Heim  
**  
Zanzar Ten procurou Florette com os olhos e não havia sinal dela e muito menos de Hórus. Ficou segurando a mensagem na mão e olhando para a direção onde ela estava, até ver um portal se abrir e um jovem noviço pular dele, ensangüentado. Aproximou dele, junto com a multidão que se formava a sua volta, e o rapaz gritava apavorado.

Uma sacerdotisa surgiu, abrindo espaço na multidão, seguida por um cavaleiro. Ela vestia roupas claras, diferentes das roupas de viagem que as sacerdotisas costumavam a usar. Havia um martelo desenhado em suas roupas, e Zanzar soube que se trata de uma Alta Sacerdotisa do deus Thor.

- Pra onde as levou? - fez a pergunta direta e o bruxo prestou atenção. Elas? Rezou para que Florette não fosse uma delas. - Responda - inquiriu, a voz dura.

O noviço caído no chão olhou para ela, com lágrimas caindo dos olhos e lavando o sangue que pintava seu rosto.

- _Ele_ disse... _ela_ falou que ia soltar a minha família... _ele_ me obrigou!  
- Ele quem? - perguntou dessa vez o cavaleiro, fazendo com que sua presença fosse notada pela armadura brilhante e a longa espada que carregava na cintura.  
- O Druida... - o noviço choramingou. - ele me mandou fazer isso...

A sacerdotisa olhou para o cavaleiro e eles trocaram olhares, se comunicando por eles.

- Glast Heim? - perguntou ela, olhando novamente para o noviço.  
- Sim...

E para Zanzar Tem tudo fez sentido. Dias atrás, Sancho havia dito que estivera em Glast Heim, por ter comprado um portal de um jovem noviço em Geffen. Mas a habilidade com a katar o tirara de lá com vida por três vezes, as três que fora enganado. Zanzar não sabia se Florette podia suportar tanto tempo naquele lugar.

- Quem ele mandou para lá? - Zanzar se viu perguntando a Sacerdotisa.  
- Uma maga e uma caçadora. Foi pouco antes de agirmos - disse ela, lamentando. A voz dela, melodiosa e calma flutuava na mente dele, com a palavra: caçadora...  
- Abre portal pra Prontera - pediu a ela.  
- O que vai fazer bruxo?  
- Ir buscar ajuda e tirar minha amiga de lá.

Sem precisar de nenhuma gema, a sacerdotisa estendeu a mão e criou o portal, atrás as roda de curiosos que se formara em torno do noviço choroso. Ele empurrou a multidão e entrou no portal, saindo na praça central de Prontera.

Prontera estava nunca estivera tão alvoroçada. Pessoas corriam e gritava sobre Andarilhos, e a trombeta que anunciava a cavalaria de Prontera soava alto por toda a cidade. Teve tempo de desviar de cavaleiros em Peco Pecos, que passaram por ele com lanças em punho indo para os portões. Ouviu gritos e choros, pessoas falando que três Andarilhos haviam massacrado simples mercadores que estavam as portas da cidade, fazendo suas boas vindas a todos que chegavam para visitar a capital.

Zanzar afastou-se por uma rua pouco movimentada, saindo da confusão antes que acabasse bem no meio dela. Foi procurar Atrius perto da funcionária Kafra com a qual ele habitualmente tratava, e o encontrou sentado num banco, olhando para baixo como se estivesse preocupado com alguma coisa. Logo avistou Lier, Vyctory e Jack Diovanni com ele. Pareciam que estavam se preparando.

- Zanzar! - Lier o cumprimentou, parecendo feliz por ver o bruxo.

Atrius ergueu os olhos verdes e fitou o rosto de Zanzar por longos minutos. O bruxo desviou do olhar sondador e cumprimentou a cavaleira e o outro mercenário.

- A Florette não estava com você? - perguntou Jack buscando a caçadora entre as pessoas que passavam atrás de Zanzar. - Ela avisou que iria para Geffen.  
- Bruxo egoísta! Deve ter comprado um portal e deixou a minha irmã lá - comentou Lier, cruzando os braços e olhando para ele.

Zanzar ficou nervoso. Ele não fazia idéia de onde estava Florette, embora tivesse uma "quase" certeza que ela estava em Glast Heim. Mas o que ia falar? Não sabia o que dizer, e sabia que o irmão dela e Atrius, acima de todos, ficariam desesperados quando ele revelasse suas desconfianças. Nem ele mesmo queria acreditar que sua amiga pudesse estar sozinha num lugar tão tenebroso como aquele. Olhou para Atrius, e ele ainda o olhava com muito interesse, apertando as cotas do colar que sempre levava ao braço, mostrando-se tenso.

De alguma forma, ele sabia. Podia se ver nos olhos dele, um brilho estranho e perturbador. E Zanzar se deu conta que o que havia visto no último Festival de Munak e Bongun não fora imaginação de sua mente, o agora sacerdote havia tomado a caçadora para si e repetira vezes seguidas que sempre saberia o que havia com ela, porque agora tinham um laço.  
Aquilo era constrangedor, e ele ficou corado por saber de tamanha particularidade.

- Onde está Florette? - Atrius perguntou, ficando de pé. O olhou, despertando do passado e recuperando sua postura.  
- Bem... acho que ela está em Glast Heim!  
- Glast Heim? - Lier quase gritou - O que minha irmã está fazendo lá?  
- Um noviço... abriu portal para lá, e acredito que a Flor foi pra lá.  
- Como? - Atrius perguntando, deixando aa cota cair de suas mãos, ficando pálido.  
- Eu não sei o que aconteceu. Eu fui responder sua mensagem e quando voltei, ela havia sumido.

Uma cavalaria passou por eles, seguindo pela rua em direção ao portão sul, onde os Andarilhos continuavam fazendo vitimas. Eles poderiam ajudar, mas ao verem Atrius sério, tirando uma gema azul da algibeira, souberam que ele havia decidido por todos. Abriu um portal para o castelo mal-assombrado e todos entraram nele. 

- Glast Heim é tão sombrio - comentou Vic, sacando a espada e olhando para a edificação a sua frente que se erguia majestosamente entre as brumas.

Haviam surgido na porta do castelo, e olhando em volta, viram-se sozinhos naquele lugar maldito. Não havia som algum, que não fosse a respiração acelerada de Jack e a magia de proteção que Zanzar usara nele mesmo. Atrius olhou para o castelo, imaginando onde Florette poderia estar. Ele sabia que ela estava lá, em algum lugar e não conseguia deixar de se preocupar, mesmo sabendo que ela era uma ótima caçadora e que Hórus nunca deixaria de lutar ao lado dela, mesmo assim... aquele lugar era maldito. Fez uma prece rápida pedindo pela segurança dela e que Odin o abençoasse com sua imensa sabedoria, antes de tomar a liderança do grupo e empurrar a imensa porta dupla. Dentro de Atrius havia um misto de agonia e preocupação, que piorou quando um vento gelado soprou de dentro do castelo, fazendo-os estremecer. Nem sabia o que faria se encontrasse Florette ferida...

Entrou no castelo, atento as sons para que soubesse onde sua Florette poderia estar. Seguiram pelos corredores pouco iluminados sem encontrar nenhum inimigo. Passaram pelas escadarias e exploraram o primeiro andar sem muito sucesso de descobrir o que estava acontecendo por ali. Até mesmo as criaturas que viviam em Glast Heim não haviam aparecido.

Optaram pelas escadas e subiram para o outro andar. Passaram por um corredor, notando as estranhas formas das paredes, quase saltadas para fora, mas não tiveram tempo de ver direito do que se tratava, pois duas armaduras que não protegiam nada que fosse visível, presos as paredes, atiraram neles.

Lier e Jack, que haviam erguido os panos que levavam ao pescoço para esconderem seus rostos, como mandava a tradição da guilda dos mercenários, saltaram ágeis para destruir os inimigos presos. Não tiveram dificuldades, e logo os arcos caíram no chão e as armaduras foram totalmente absorvidas pela parede.

Zanzar Ten ergueu a mão e tocou a estranha parede sem medo, seus olhos brilhando e a ponta de seu poderoso cajado iluminando o corredor. Afastou-se, ainda olhando para a parede e olhou para os companheiros de grupo.

- Magia! - disse ele - Ira da Terra. As coisas presas a essa parede não sairão daí, ao menos que o invocador seja morto.

Continuaram andando, cada um com pensamentos sombrios sobre o que estava acontecendo por ali, afinal, até mesmo as criaturas que viviam ali estavam sendo afetadas por alguma espécie de magia poderosa e que ignorava quem seria afetado. Zanzar como poderoso bruxo que era, nunca vira a magia ser usada para esses fins e nem sabia como aquilo estava acontecendo.

Chegaram a um grande salão, com tapeçarias puídas nas paredes e os longos vitrais sujos, onde uma luz colorida iluminava o chão. Não havia nada naquele lugar, somente um pesado e estranho cheiro de sangue. Adentraram a sala, atentos a qualquer movimentação suspeita, até ouvirem Vic gritar. Apavorada, ela apontou pro chão com a sua espada flamejante.

- Mas o quê...? - Jack afastou-se para notar que o chão de toda a sala era quase transparente, como se andassem por sobre blocos de gelo. Abaixo do piso que imitava pedras como as das demais salas, havia aventureiros presos, com expressões de horror em seus rostos contorcidos. Os corpos pareciam frágeis, cercados por uma pedra marrom, que cercava os corpos em posições terríveis. Era a coisa mais horrível que ele tinha visto em toda a sua vida. - O que é isso?

Ninguém respondeu, olhando quando ele se ajoelhou e enfiou sua katar entre as pedras, tentando remover uma. Quando conseguiu, um cheiro pútrido invadiu a sala, e ele cobriu o rosto com a pano que levava ao pescoço, sem se incomodar e continuou removendo as pedras. O aventureiro parecia morto a seus olhos, mas ele não desistiria até tira-lo totalmente de lá. A cada pedra tirada do lugar, o ar da sala ficava ainda mais pesado e quase insuportável. Assim que terminou, arrebentou a pedra que cercava o espadachim e o puxou para cima.

O corpo dele estava coberto por manchas enegrecidas, sangue pisado e o rosto estava pálido. A pele estava gelada e um pouco mais que isso, ele juraria que se tocasse no aventureiro poderia partir seu corpo em pedaços. Olhou para Atrius, que estava olhando para cima, como se soubesse de algo que estava lá, mas então o sacerdote o olhou, e balançou a cabeça.

- Cura! - Atrius ergueu a mão na direção do espadachim e uma energia verde surgiu no ar e runas brilharam, fazendo com que ela caísse como uma cascata sobre o corpo ferido. Ele despertou, e um grito abafado saiu de sua boca de lábios secos e arroxeados. Tentou se levantar e Jack o impediu.  
- Calma... calma - pediu.

O espadachim se sacudia no chão, o corpo movido por espasmos, as mãos de dedos contorcidos erguiam-se e os dedos mantinham-se parados na mesma posição. Abriu os olhos, e estes não tinham vida, cobertos por uma capa branca sobre a íris.

Vic afastou-se, com a mão no ventre e foi até uma janela. Usando sua espada, partiu um vitral e uma brisa entrou no salão, afastando um pouco o cheiro pesado dela. Ela manteve a cabeça para fora, querendo tomar ar e esperando que aquela sensação desagradável passasse.

- Tira... tira... - o espadachim murmurou apavorado - lá - apontou para o teto com as mãos. Jack não tirou os olhos dele, enquanto Atrius e Lier olhavam para a direção apontada. O teto era alto, feito com madeira e pedras. Não havia nada além disso.  
- Mais um andar? - perguntou Lier.  
- Não vi escadas... - Atrius respondeu e então olhou para a direção por onde haviam vindo - preciso encontrar Florette - murmurou.  
- E quanto a ele? - Jack levantou, quando o espadachim voltou a desmaiar - Não podemos...  
- Preciso achar Florette - Atrius olhou para Jack, e estremeceu, tomando todos de surpresa, inclusive ele. O olhar dele perdeu-se e então voltando a si, olhou para os amigos - ela sabe que eu estou aqui - disse com tanta certeza que Lier e Jack ficaram abismados.  
- Não podemos - repetiu Jack.  
- Atrius tem razão - disse Vic, aproximando-se deles - Florette pode ficar como eles senão a acharmos. E Zanzar disse que a magia pode ser removida se o invocador for morto. Temos que encontra-lo.  
- E se a Flor estiver aqui? - perguntou Jack - como saber que ela não está?  
- Ela não está aqui - respondeu Atrius, abaixando a cabeça. O cabelo verde cobriu o rosto dele, fazendo sua expressão parecer misteriosa. Abençoou cada um deles e os deixou mais rápidos - desculpem-me - murmurou, antes de sumir.  
- Pra onde ele foi?  
- Ele foi atrás da Florette - respondeu Lier com uma voz profunda.  
- Ah, o amor... olha o que ele faz com aas pessoas - resmungou Zanzar Ten.

Atrius surgiu no hall de entrada do castelo, e buscou por uma escada que levasse ao outro andar. Encontrou-a escondida, sua forma igual a parede onde estava presa. Alcançou os degraus e subiu, pegando seu colar de cotas do pulso, furioso porque sabia que Florette estava ferida. Ouvia as vozes dos amigos ao longe e mesmo assim, não se sentia com remorso por tê-los abandonado e ido atrás dela. Eles não poderiam entender o que havia entre eles, ninguém poderia.

Chegando ao outro andar olhou pelo corredor, e viu um Druida Maligno passando por entre os salões, como se não o tivesse visto ali. Apertou com força a cota que tinha nas mãos, e foi na direção dele, bem atento. Ao encontra-lo, não demorou muito até que usasse sua magia divina e expulsasse a criatura para um lugar onde ela jamais poderia perturbar os habitantes de Rune Midgard novamente. Em seu caminho por aquele andar, ele encontrou mais três Druidas, e com a mesma facilidade, os mandou embora.

Ele chegou a uma escadaria que havia no final do corredor. Havia ignorado portas e salões, sabendo que Florette estava no final daqueles degraus. Sem mais hesitar, ele subiu para o que seria uma espécie de torre e ao final da escadaria, a porta estava entre aberta. Espiou por ela, e seu coração disparou ao ver Florette aprisionada em uma pedra, a cabeça tombada, os cabelos violeta ao vento forte que soprava de alguma janela por onde também entrava a claridade da sala. Ao lado dela havia uma maga também aprisionada e ficou surpreso por encontrar Alice, uma das habitantes daquele lugar maldito presa a parede, como as armaduras que encontrara na porta.

Sem mais demorar, entrou no aposento vazio e foi até ela.

Vic girava a espada com incrível habilidade e ganhava força para atacar as novas névoas que surgiam. Os mercenários estavam atacando Druidas que haviam aparecido, provavelmente atraídos com as vozes, e Zanzar Ten criava muralhas de fogo, impedindo o acumulo de inimigos sobre eles.

A nevoa se desfez diante de Vic, e ela correu para atacar outra que vinha pelo corredor. Com a agilidade ainda alterada por causa da benção de Atrius, ela saltou e sua espada flamejante deixou um rastro de luz quando passou pelo ar indo na direção a nevoa. Parecia uma dança, com sua rapidez mortal, a espada flamejante, os cabelos dourados como raios de sol e a armadura brilhante e intacta. Com a luz colorida dos vitrais, Vic dançava entre as nevoas, acabando com elas com incrível rapidez.

Quando já não havia mais inimigos naquele salão, um portal surgiu, e Vic olhou para ele, com a espada em punho. Noviços apareceram, seguidos por um sacerdote.

Ele deu um passo a frente e mostrou-se arrogante ao observa-los como se fossem meros aprendizes naquele lugar. Então olhou em volta e não pareceu surpreso com o que encontrara ali.

- Onde está Atrius? - ele perguntou, a insolência na voz, atingindo o grupo como um soco.  
- Quem é você? - perguntou Lier.  
- Sou do Alto Conselho de Prontera. Exijo saber onde está o senhor Atrius.  
- Vamos embora - disse Lier, dando as costas ao sacerdote. - Nosso amigo precisa de nós, e não ele - falou se referindo ao sacerdote com ironia.  
- Senhor, se é mesmo Alto Sacerdote, faça algo por essas pessoas - pediu Jack - viemos ajudar Atrius e é isso que vamos fazer.

O sacerdote lançou um olhar gelado a eles, quase cruel. Os observou se afastarem, e então deu instruções aos noviços em como tirar aqueles aventureiros daquela armadilha. Depois, voltou a Prontera, usando um portal.

Voltaram ao hall de entrada e acharam a escada escondida. Ouvindo gemidos, apressaram-se. Seguindo os gemidos, eles entraram num outro salão e lá ficaram abismados.

Parte da parede ruíra e ventos maliciosos sopravam com força. O chão ruíra também naquele canto do salão, mas essa falha não era percebida por quem olhasse o salão no andar debaixo. Ao que parecia, aquela parte que desaparecera era a saída para um solar aberto, embora ele também já não mais existisse. As tapeçarias balançavam na parede, e o vento uivava entre as inúmeras pedras que aprisionavam aventureiros pela sala. Pareciam esculturas altas, onde aventureiros jaziam desmaiados dentro delas.

- Grande Thor - murmurou Vic, baixando a espada e passando entre as pedras, observando os aventureiros. Estavam da mesma forma que o espadachim que Jack havia soltado, a pele do rosto pálida, os lábios roxos, machas enegrecidas pelas partes do corpo que eram visíveis.

Lier aproximou-se de uma pedra que prendia uma mercadora. Tocou-a, sentindo a pele gelada. Os braços estavam para trás, presos a pedras. A cabeça dela estava tombada pra frente, e ela estaria caída no chão se não fosse as mãos prendidas. Aos pés dela, havia um esporo morto, usando uma saia havaiana.

- Faz tempo que estão aqui - comentou ele - o pet está morto.  
- Seja lá o que estiver fazendo isso, é tenebroso.  
- Vamos ver se minha irmã está por aqui - disse Lier, iniciando uma busca entre as pedras. - Fiquem de olhos bem abertos.

Vic assentiu com a cabeça, e junto com os demais, iniciou a busca. Procurou e nenhuma delas era Florette. O vento soprou pela parte ruída fustigando os cabelos dela e pro curiosidade, ela se aproximou para olhar. Daria uma bela vista senão fosse pela bruma densa que cobria Glast Heim.

O vento soprou novamente e o aviso de Jack perdeu-se nele.

Sentiu que alguém vinha correndo em sua direção, e seus sentidos alertas, a fizeram virar e ver um Jakk abrindo os braços. As garras que eram as mãos dele vinham para feri-la, embora carregasse uma bengala em uma das mãos. A cabeça de abóbora tinha um aspecto maligno, com um sorriso maldoso - se é que ele sorria. Suas intenções eram claras e Vic não teve reação quando ele lançou-se sobre ela, e a empurrou rumo a falha que ela observava.

O chão desmoronou aos pés dela, devido ao peso extra, e Vic sentiu o corpo indo para trás, lançada aos ares. Ergueu a mão livre numa última tentativa para se segurar em algo, mas as pedras escaparam de seus dedos. Achou que seria o fim, até ver a mão de Jack surgir e a segurar pelo pulso.

A velocidade com a qual Jack se movia, às vezes assustava até os amigos. Ele vira Jakk surgir das sombras projetadas pelas pedras e gritara. Sabendo que Vic não ouvira, pulara sobre as pedras em grande velocidade e alcançara o lugar onde ela estava em segundos. Pulara e agora a segurava pelo pulso.

A parada brusca fez Jakk escorregar pela armadura de Vic e cair. Habilidoso, usou a bengala com a ponta curva e a prendeu na bota da cavaleira. Ficou pendurada nela e começou a gargalhar.

Vic ficou presa no olhar seguro que Jack a lançava, desejando que ele a olhasse assim em outras situações e não naquela. Ela escorregou e ele forçou a pressão no pulso dela. Olhou para baixo e viu o Jakk preso a ela.

- Não faça movimentos bruscos! - ele a instruiu, ouvindo o som de uma batalha a suas costas. Os amigos ficaram ocupados com algum habitante do castelo, deixando a ele a missão de resgatar Vic.

Ela escorregou mais um pouco.

- Me solta Jack, ou caíra comigo - gritou ela a pleno pulmões.  
- Não posso fazer isso! Não posso deixa-la cair, ou minha vida não terá mais sentido! Se cair, eu pulo atrás de você!

Era uma situação inusitada!

Assim como o pai de Vic dissera quando ela era apenas uma aprendiz, ela virá que suas palavras eram sábias. Ele dissera que as pessoas que tem medo de amar ou de se entregar a qualquer sentimento que acabe em amor, admitem que amam as outras em situações inusitadas. Aquela era uma delas.

Pendurada a muitos metros do chão, Vic não se importou em cair, não agora que ouvira aquilo. Mas então uma outra força tomou conta dela e agora que reconhecia o brilho apaixonado no olhar do mercenário pensou que deveria lutar apenas para ter aquela certeza. Olhou para o Jakk pendurado em sua bota e lançou sua espada flamejante nele, mesmo sabendo que tinha poucas chances que a lâmina mágica fizesse algo nele. A espada atravessou o corpo dele com facilidade e o cabo chocou-se nele, e ele escorregou, sendo envolvido pela bruma juntamente com sua espada. Voltou a olhar para o mercenário e ele tinha aquele sorriso carinhoso nos lábios.

Com a ajuda dela, Jack conseguiu traze-la para cima. Sentou no chão e abraçou, cercando-a com as pernas. Vic ficou encolhida junto ao peito dele e não ousou se mexer, para que aquele momento tão especial não se desfizesse.

- Está tudo bem? - perguntou ele suavemente, tocando os cabelos dela com os lábios para um beijo.  
Ela fez que sim com a cabeça - Você realmente pularia atrás de mim?  
- Claro que não! Acha que eu sou louco? - Jack Diovanni deu uma gargalhada.

Vic debateu-se nos braços dele, magoada. Jack a acalmou e então segurando o rosto dela com as duas mãos, sorriu.

- Eu não a deixaria cair minha querida... tenha certeza disso.

Mesmo a contragosto, ela teve certeza.

Lier guardou a katar e olhando para Jack e Vic naquela posição tão intima, ficou sem jeito sobre o que fazer. Já Zanzar, não. Aproximou-se dele e pigarreou alto, os acordando. O som de asas veio pela janela, e Jack ajudou Vic a se levantar. Eles ficaram prontos pelo o que viria, quando viram Hórus surgir, carregando a espada flamejante de Vic nas garras.

- Hórus! - Lier o chamou, fazendo um movimento com o braço para que a ave pousasse nele. Hórus soltou a espada e pousou com cuidado. Lier olhou para os amigos - ele pode-nos dizer exatamente onde está Florette.

Atrius segurou o corpo gelado de Florette assim que conseguiu soltá-lo da pedra. Ela caiu em seus braços, desmaiada e seminua. Ele abaixou-se e a deitou sobre uma de suas pernas, e a virou. A cabeça dela tombou para o lado e ele observou a extensão de machucados no corpo dela. Ela estremeceu e ele acabou por toma-las nos braços e deixa-la protegida entre seu corpo e seu casaco longo.

- Flor... acorda - ele tocou o rosto dela, onde uma macha negra tomara conta do queixo. Os lábios roxos pareciam ainda mais delicados e a expressão que ela tinha no rosto o deixava aflito. - Cura! - soltou a magia sobre ela, para poder acorda-la.

Ela estremeceu novamente e sua mão segurou o braço dele com uma força fora do comum. Abriu os olhos, mostrando-os iguais ao do espadachim, e seus lábios pronunciaram alguma coisa embora não houvesse som algum.

Ele a abraçou com força querendo aquece-la. Sentiu um grande vazio começar a dominar seu corpo. Fechou os olhos, retendo as lágrimas por ver Florette dessa forma, sentindo-se culpado de alguma forma por não estar com ela no momento. Jamais teria deixado que algo como isso acontecesse. Abriu os olhos marejados, e Florette ainda estava acordada.

- Querida... meu amor... - ele murmurou - vou te levar daqui e cuidar de você.  
- Atrius? - ela falou tão baixo que ele teve que aproximar o ouvido dos lábios dela. - ... com medo... me abraça... favor...

Abraçou-a com força, desejando que ela pudesse sentir seu toque. Ela ficara inerte em seus braços, agora desmaiada novamente. Ficou apavorado quando a olhou ela parecendo morta em seus braços, enregelada, a ponta dos dedos roxos, a pele machucada por cortes e manchas.

Ele se ergueu e tirou a capa, cobrindo o corpo da caçadora e a pegando no colo depois. Nesse momento, Hórus entrou no lugar, trazendo os amigos dele consigo.

- Flor? - Lier se aproximou de Atrius e viu a irmã desmaiada.  
- Vamos embora daqui - disse Atrius, furioso. - Vou cuidar dela e depois volto para acabar com quem tenha se atrevido a fazer isso a ela.  
- Pegaram até Alice - comentou Zanzar. Atrius tirou uma gema azul do bolso e quando foi usar, olhou para a sombra que se movimentava num canto do aposento. O enorme Druida Vermelho se mostrou, um estranho sorriso satisfeito no rosto dele. Os cabelos vermelhos e ele tinha um forte cheiro de sangue. Eles se espantaram com a forma do Druida, dificilmente acreditando que se tratasse de um druida normal, algo como o que eles já havia enfrentado antes.

- Foi você!

Ele riu, uma risada diabólica espalhando-se no ar.

- Vou acabar com ele por ter feito isso a minha irmã! - disse Lier, sacando a katar com agilidade.  
- Não Lier, espere - Atrius tentou avisa-lo, mas era tarde. Lier pulou para atacar o Druida e os demais, fizeram o mesmo.


	5. Os Segredos Revelados

**Entre a Promessa e a Flor**

**5 - Os Segredos Revelados  
**  
O Druida Vermelho parecia alheio à ameaça que ouvira na voz do mercenário. Olhava para Atrius, seus olhos presos a cota que ele tinha no braço e depois olhava para Vic com um estranho brilho de reconhecimento no olhar. Ele ergueu-se no ar, o manto vermelho sacudiu-se e as pontas sumiam como se transformassem em uma névoa densa de cor ocre. A pele escura tinha inúmeras inscrições mágicas e a cabeça pendia para o lado como se não pudesse se suportar sozinha. As mãos dele lembravam garras e ele as recolheu junto ao corpo, parecendo pouco a vontade.

Lier correu e depois saltou para atacar o Druida. O ser apenas ergueu os olhos para ele, e Lier foi lançado do outro lado da torre sem ao menos ter se aproximado o suficiente dele. Jack guardou a katar e pegou as adagas que ele mantinha embainhadas pelo corpo, e de onde estava, lançou-as com força sobre o Druida. Ele encolheu-se ainda mais e lançou um olhar na direção das adagas. Elas caíram no chão, como se tivessem atingindo uma parede invisível. O olhar fixo do Druida fez Jack ficar paralisado e assim ele permaneceu, abaixado com as mãos nos cabos das adagas que levava nas pernas.

- Relâmpago! - a voz de Zanzar Ten soou tão estrondosa quanto a própria magia que ele conjurava. Um raio surgiu acima da cabeça do Druida e desceu, mas não o acertou, passava por ele como se nem ao menos estivesse ali para acerta-lo. O Druida olhou para ele e gritou.

Um som agudo e estridente rompeu pela sala, e a força empurrou o Bruxo para trás. Vic e Atrius gritaram de agonia quando escutaram o grito, que ecoou por todo o castelo tornando-se sombrio e horripilante. Ele então começou a abrir os braços e uma estranha energia começou a se formar vinda do chão em forma de uma névoa densa, que envolvia os braços dele.

- Abre o portal - disse Vic, que não havia atacado, paralisada com a força que sentia dentro dela. Atrius olhou para ela, como se despertasse e viu no chão o amuleto mágico que Vic sempre carregava consigo rasgado. As letras negras estavam borradas e as pontas do papel parecendo amassadas. - Abre o portal - repetiu ela olhando para ele. Os olhos de Vic estavam escurecidos e ela não tinha mais aquela feição doce e delicada que ele estava acostumado. Era como se de repente fosse outra pessoa ali, uma pessoa que Atrius não conhecia.

Atrius fez como ela pediu e gritou para todos irem embora. Lier e Zanzar levantaram-se lentamente, o corpo dolorido pelo impacto violento. Jack caiu sentado no chão, quando o Druida desviou sua atenção dele, e ergueu-se rapidamente, indo para perto de Atrius e Vic.

Então algo aconteceu.

A cota de Atrius balançou no ar e adquiriu uma coloração dourada apontando para o Druida. Oscilava no ar, como se fosse uma serpente pronta para o bote, espantando até ele mesmo que era seu guardião. Ele fechou os olhos por instantes, simples segundos e foi invadido com idéias sobre o que estava acontecendo e como deveria prosseguir. A cota continuava a oscilar e Atrius teve todo o conhecimento dela, abrindo os olhos verdes e fitando o Druida.

O Druida o olhou diretamente e seus olhos vagos pareciam ler a alma de Atrius nos instantes que ficaram se fitando intensamente. O Druida temia a cota e por isso estava recolhendo energia suficiente para combate-la, e Atrius como portador da cota, sabia bem o que tinha que fazer para que ele e seus amigos pudessem escapar de lá, já que não tinham chances de vencer o Druida, pelo menos não nesse embate.

Florette estremeceu em seus braços e a cabeça dela que estava apoiado no ombro dele, caiu para trás. A olhou notando que o rosto dela tinha perdido totalmente a cor. Os cabelos violetas estavam perdendo a coloração enquanto o Druida mantinha-se concentrado. Era óbvio que ele estava sugando a energia de todas as pessoas que estavam presas em Glast Heim.

Atrius esfregou a gema azul com uma mão e abriu o portal. Os amigos se aproximaram e ele entregou Florette para Lier, que apesar de machucado, pegou a irmã no colo e sem hesitar mais entrou no portal seguido de Zanzar e de Jack. Vic continuava parada, olhando para o Druida, ao lado do portal.

- Lance a cota nele Atrius - disse ela com uma voz fria.

A cota começou a se desenrolar pelo braço de Atrius como se fosse realmente uma serpente e atingiu o chão, aumentando seu tamanho com isso. O Druida começou a se aproximar, a energia fluindo por todo o seu corpo, ao redor dele como um escudo protetor. Atrius enrolou um pedaço da imensa cota no braço e a agitou, como se fosse um chicote, lançando-a contra o Druida. Vendo aquela cota vindo em sua direção, o Druida colocou seus braços para frente para invocar uma magia e a cota prendeu-os junto. Fixando os pés no chão, Atrius impediu do Druida o arremessar para o outro lado da torre, e puxou a cota, fazendo que ela penetrasse na carne escura do Druida.  
Começou a caminhar para o portal, e vendo que Vic continuava ali, tirou a mão livre da cota e a empurrou para dentro do portal. Deu uma última olhada no Druida e então, ele também entrou.

A cota partiu-se e suas pedras rolaram douradas pelo chão, voltando a ficar frias e escuras. O Druida arrebentou a cota que prendia seus braços juntos e depois sumiu no ar como se não tivesse estado lá. 

Atrius acariciou o rosto pálido de Florette com o nós dos dedos e depois se abaixou para beijar a tez fria, ficando com uma expressão triste no rosto. Sentou-se na cadeira que Lier havia deixado ao lado da cama e ficou observando por longos minutos o rosto de Florette.

Estavam na casa que Lier tinha em Payon, para onde ele havia direcionado seu portal. Quando o criara, tudo o que tinha em mente era poder trazer Florette para um lugar seguro. Ele deixara pessoas presas ao poder daquela criatura maligna somente para salva-la. E era isso que o perturbava. Havia ido para Glast Heim para resolver o problema e no instante seguinte fugira com a amada nos braços, querendo esquecer tudo o que tinha e tudo o que sabia somente para a ver sorrir novamente. Mas isso parecia distante, pois Florette parecia morta, deitada na cama, a respiração fraca, gelada. 

Todos os amigos estavam bem e perturbados pelo o que estava acontecendo em Glast Heim. Cada um deles sentia dentro de si um peso por não poder ter feito mais do que fizeram e terem libertado aquelas pessoas. Ficavam aliviados em lembrar que o Alto Sacerdote Dommenicus estivera em Glast Heim e que com a ajuda de noviços iria salvar as pessoas que estavam presas naquela sala.

Dommenicus havia falado a Atrius para tomar cuidado com seus pesadelos. De alguma forma, o sacerdote sabia o que o esperava em Glast Heim. Era claro que era por isso que fora ajudar depois, quando ele descobrisse do que se tratava, os demais podiam ajudar.

Atrius suspirou e apertou a mão de Florette com suavidade. Usara todo o seu conhecimento divino e ela continuava inerte. Aquilo era tão assustador. Havia manchas negras por todo o corpo dela, que se suavizaram depois de toda carga divina exercida por ele. Dera um banho quente nela para ver se adquiria uma coloração saudável e toda aquela frieza abrandasse um pouco, mas assim que a enrolou numa toalha felpuda, o corpo foi lentamente voltando a ficar gelado.

A cota escorregou pelo seu pulso e caiu no chão de madeira, fazendo um barulho oco. Atrius a olhou e encheu-se de raiva. Pegou a cota e a apertou com força.

- Escolha infeliz - disse ele, jogando-a contra a porta. Queria se ver longe daquela cota e de tudo o que ela representava. Fechou os olhos com força, sentindo-se mal. Ajoelhou no chão e escondeu seu rosto na curva do braço gelado de Florette, querendo esquecer tudo. De tudo que estava em sua mente e que toda noite ele relembrava.

_Atrius estava na sala do Alto Conselho de Prontera, tinha as mãos as costas e a cabeça estava baixa. O antigo Sumo Sacerdote de Odin olhava para ele com um olhar cético. O sacerdote sentia-se num tribunal, diante dele, de sua autoridade reconhecida. A sala do Alto Conselho tinha um ar de seriedade e devia-se a sua pouca decoração, ao menos tempo que tinha um ar de tranqüilidade, devido a grande iluminação natural que adentrava pelas janelas e pela clarabóia do teto._

_O homem mexeu-se na cadeira e Atrius ficou tenso, erguendo um pouco a cabeça para fitar o Sumo Sacerdote. Ele tinha a pele enrugada, os olhos fundos embora dotados de imensa sabedoria, e as mãos grandes estavam sobre a mesa, tocando-se, pois ele não parava de tremer. Problema de idade e controle mental eram o que diziam. Havia uma massa branca sobre a cabeça dele, os últimos cabelos. Ele carregava um símbolo de Odin no peito e no braço sempre estava aquela cota enrolada, com a qual ele sempre era visto. Histórias incríveis já tinham sido contadas a respeito da bravura daquele sacerdote e como com sabedoria Odin o conduziu a liderar seus sacerdotes. Atrius tinha muito respeito ele, era um grande mestre._

_Mas desde que chegara naquela sala, aquela admiração tornou-se sufocante. Devia ser o calor da primavera, num daqueles dias abafados em Prontera. A rua fervilhava de mercadores e uma grande feira era realizada perto do castelo. O barulho era tanto que chegava a eles agora como um murmúrio carregado pelo vento, e os pássaros distraiam os sons, cantando._

_- Então - começou a Sumo Sacerdote e Atrius o olhou - deitou-se com ela?_

_Ele ficou corado e respondeu com um aceno de cabeça, para depois dizer: - sim, amei Florette naquela noite, senhor.  
- Sabe que as regras de nosso sacerdócio afastam qualquer tipo de contato, não sabe senhor Atrius?  
- Estou ciente disso, senhor.  
- Não me parece ciente o suficiente._

_O silêncio caiu pesado novamente._

_Atrius voltou a baixar a cabeça e pensou em Florette. Eles sabiam que as obrigações que ele tanto desejava excluíam o amor que eles sentiam, e de boa vontade eles esqueceram-se disso naquela noite. Fora a três noites atrás, mas Florette parecia impregnada no corpo de Atrius. Ele não conseguia pensar em outra coisa, e estava desconcentrado, somente pensando na noite que tiveram juntos._

_Era por isso que estava ali, diante do Sumo Sacerdote, para prestar contas. Ele que tudo via e que tudo sabia graças ao poder de Odin, soubera do que houve com Atrius, que era considerado um grande candidato ao cargo de Sumo Sacerdote em qualquer templo de Odin. Até mesmo ali em Prontera, centro de tudo e de toda a religião._

_Ele deveria se envergonhar disso tudo, de ter sua chance jogada fora, de quase por a perder tudo pelo qual lutara durantes anos por uma noite e por uma mulher. Um sorriso saudoso e satisfeito foi aos lábios de Atrius, enquanto pensava na mulher em questão._

_- Até mesmo aqui em minha presença, ainda está pensando nisso senhor Atrius?_

_Corou até a raiz dos cabelos e evitou o olhar do Sumo Sacerdote._

_- Perdoe-me senhor.  
- Pelo o que afinal?_

_Atrius o olhou, não entendendo._

_- Seguimos regras senhor Atrius, assim alcançamos um contato maior com o divino e Odin se faz a nossa presença. As vezes eu penso que o dia que isso acontecer e Odin vier até nós como dizem as profecias, creio que ele ficara chocado com nosso puritanismo. Se ele que é um Deus faz isso, ama as mulheres, por que nós não o faríamos também?_

_Atrius não falou nada, chocado._

_- Mas regras são regras e elas não se aplicam aos deuses. E o senhor não é um. Quebrou as regras e as conseqüências disso se mostram claras devido sua falta de atenção e preparo para as atividades dos noviços. Eles não podem saber que isso aconteceu, alias ninguém pode saber. Por isso estamos a sós nessa sala._

_Ele tinha uma voz rouca, mas falava rápido demais para uma pessoa em sua idade. Os movimentos que faziam com a mão eram suaves mesmo com ela trêmula. Atrius temia pelo seu destino. Ninguém que tinha reunião dessas podia esperar coisas boas, era uma antiga lenda que rondava todas as reuniões com o Alto Conselho._

_- Você, senhor Atrius, tem todos os atributos necessários e qualidades insuperáveis que o tornam dignos do que vamos tratar agora. Seu coração é puro e claro, e isso é o que mais desejo em um sacerdote. Admite a mim que ama a mulher, que se deitou com ela e nenhum momento condenou-se verbalmente por isso. Acredito que Florette de Sirene deva ser uma boa mulher para você, se caso não tivesse feito sua escolha pelo sacerdócio. Seu coração e seu amor são impressionantes até mesmo para mim, senhor Atrius, que conheci homens e mulheres que diziam que amavam. Sua total dedicação a essa mulher o torna o candidato ideal.  
- Candidato?_

_Observou o Sumo Sacerdote tirar a cota do pulso vagarosamente._

_- Sim, candidato. Existe um poder que somente sacerdotes como nós, apaixonados, podem controlar. Não me olhe assim... quando era mais novo, eu encontrei uma mulher que seria tudo o que eu desejaria além de Odin. Mas eu tinha uma escolha e optei por aquilo que meu coração mais ansiava que era servir Odin. Abandonei-a em Comodo e vim para cumprir meu destino. Da mesma forma que se encontra aqui, com uma escolha. Como eu disse existe um poder que só pode ser controlado pelo coração. Esse poder se manifesta nessa cota, a Cota de Odin. Aqui, o ritmo caloroso de nosso coração dá a cota a energia necessária para agir com poder divino, tornando seu mestre o canal entre o poder de Odin e toda essa terra. Rune-Midgard é grande demais agora para mim, mas não pra você. É jovem e tem o coração cheio do que a cota precisa para aceita-lo como novo mestre e obedecê-lo._

_O Sumo Sacerdote parou de falar, para tomar fôlego. Levantou-se da cadeira e vagarosamente veio até Atrius, parando do seu lado, com a cota em mãos._

_- Eu tenho desejos e ela também tem. O desejo dela é que o senhor se torne seu novo mestre.  
- Senhor, eu...  
- Não terminei! - disse o Sumo Sacerdote - Vocês jovens nunca nos deixam terminar? - Atrius abaixou a cabeça - Você é o escolhido para utiliza-la, porque depois que eu me for, não existira ninguém mais capaz e a cota se perdera no tempo. Como guardião dela, não posso deixar que isso aconteça, pois o poder que ela representa ofusca qualquer mal que possa vir a assolar nosso mundo. É uma grande responsabilidade, e um grande poder.  
- Não tenho certeza se deve me pertencer tal poder, senhor.  
- Posso lhe explicar tudo. Somente se desejar que eu o faça.  
- Por favor, me explique._

_O Sumo Sacerdote começou a explicar em tom confidencial sobre a Cota de Odin e porque Atrius havia sido escolhido. Ficara fascinado com a descrição, com o poder que representava, com o bem que poderia fazer. Era um visionário. Trocara o amor por uma condição. Fizera uma promessa e não conseguia mantê-la._

_Dias depois, Atrius estava nos arredores de Prontera, quando reconheceu Florette vindo em sua direção. Ele teve todas as reações possíveis a presença dela, mas manteve-se oculto sobre uma máscara de indiferença que ferira seu coração ao ver a expressão magoada dela._

_- Você foi embora... - disse ela a certa altura da conversa.  
- Eu tinha obrigações - ele a corrigiu.  
- Ah, claro, suas obrigações... - ela abaixou a cabeça, apertando os olhos com força. - Eu amo você - voltou a olha-lo com os olhos marejados - e espero que não esqueça isso. Eu posso viver com lembranças, mas não com o esquecimento. Você representa tudo para mim, e fico infeliz de saber que não sou... não sou... - afastou uma lágrima com raiva - eu não quero ficar no seu caminho. Eu sei do seu sonho e quero que seja feliz nele, mesmo que isso custe todo o sentimento que tenho por você.  
- Flor... você não entendeu... eu tinha obrigações e não pude voltar a falar com você._

_Na verdade ele estava com medo de falar com ela e fraquejar. Tinha a cota com ele, e havia feito uma promessa. Estava vivo em sua mente, assim como seu corpo parecia vivo perto de Florette._

_- O que há de errado? - perguntou ela, limpando outra lágrima. Ele tinha vontade de abraça-la e dizer que o que estava errado era ele estar longe dela, mas conteve-se apertando a cota entre os dedos. Ela era transparente aos olhos dele.  
- Fiz uma promessa, Flor._

_E com aquela revelação, ela entendera que a promessa não a incluía e se incluía era pra fora da vida dele. Colocou a mão sobre os lábios trêmulos e não conseguiu deter as lágrimas amargas que rolavam pro seu rosto. Atrius fugiu do olhar dela, mantendo a cabeça baixa, querendo sair dali._

_- Por que mesmo agora eu não consigo odiar você? - murmurou Florette. - Ingrato - disse em seguida, querendo se refugiar na raiva para esquecer toda aquela dor.  
- Não sou ingrato - olhou para ela, obscurecendo a ternura do seu olhar com indiferença - aquela noite significou muito pra mim. Cada palavra.  
- Está mentindo...  
- Não estou. Jamais esquecerei o quanto significou pra mim e pra você.  
- Mas então porque...  
- É uma promessa - ele abaixou a cabeça e ficou com os olhos escurecidos pela sombra do cabelo - não posso quebrar._

_Florette ficou em silêncio e não conseguia fazer nada. Tremia tanto que não sabia se ia se suportar ficar em pé e ir embora dali antes que Atrius acabasse de destruir seu coração, ou o que restava dele. Fora feliz encontra-lo e agora estava magoada por vê-lo tão indiferente a seu amor e a tudo. Sentiu que havia perdido Atrius para algo que nem ao menos compreendia, se é que um dia ele foi dela. O pensamento a deixou vazia. Queria saber o que era, como era a tal promessa, mas tinha medo de escutar que era pra ela ficar longe da vida dele._

_A raiva que usava como escudo contra aquela dor, sumiu e agora ela sentia uma dor intensa no peito que a impedia de respirar normalmente. Não havia nenhum consolo nas palavras dele, e a forma como ele evitava deliberadamente de olha-la a fazia sentir-se pior. Seu coração tão cheio de amor fora reduzido a frangalhos._

_Sem nem mais saber o que fazer, ela levantou-se e cambaleou. Atrius a olhou, uma verdadeira tempestade de emoções cruzava os olhos verdes. Lágrimas corriam pelo rosto de Florette, uma mais pesada que a outra e todas elas acabavam com determinação de Atrius._

_Ela virou-se e saiu correndo para trás de uma árvore. O sacerdote levantou-se e sentindo-se um idiota por magoá-la, foi atrás dela e ouviu os soluços que ela tentava abafar. A encontrou sentada entre as raízes da árvore, o rosto coberto pelas mãos delicadas, o corpo sacudido pelos soluços. Ele abaixou-se perto dela e tocou os cabelos macios._

_- Vá embora - falou entre soluços - eu já entendi tudo..._

_Puxou a cota do pulso e a atirou no chão. Foi como se não houvesse nenhuma obrigação, nenhuma promessa, e ele tomou a caçadora nos braços e a consolou, mesmo sendo o causador das lágrimas dela._

_- Minha querida - murmurou ele beijando os cabelos violetas. Florette refugiou-se se apertando contra o peito dele e ficou quieta até parar de tremer. Como poucas palavras e uma decisão podiam causar tanto sofrimento, pensou Atrius, acariciando o braço dela. Como ele podia ter feito isso?_

_- Eu amo você, desde que eu o vi pela primeira vez... - ela confessou e ele sentiu-se o amor que tinha por ela forte em seu peito, sem notar que a cota no chão brilhava em dourado. Ele a apertou, sentindo-se reconfortado com as palavras dela, era como se estivesse com medo de nunca mais poder ouvir isso novamente. E estava. Depois que aceitara a promessa, tinha medo de nunca mais ouvir as palavras doces dela novamente.  
- Flor..._

_E então Atrius procurou os lábios dela e os beijo com amor._

_Aquele fora o último contato até Florette aparecer subitamente dias atrás._

Atrius levantou a cabeça e fitou o rosto de Florette. Tinha que aquece-la de alguma forma, e ficando de pé, despiu-se e enfiou-se nos lençóis para abraçar o corpo gélido, e adormecer logo em seguida. De uma forma ou de outra, ele a manteria viva.

O Druida Vermelho olhou pela janela da torre, não vendo nada com seus grandes olhos brancos, sentindo apenas dor em seu braço onde a cota do sacerdote estava presa. Não conseguia remove-la mesmo com o sumiço dele quando foi embora pelo portal. Sua pele escura estava queimada e a cota havia entrado na carne de seu braço.

Olhou para a porta quando o alto sacerdote Dommenicus apareceu.

- Deixou que isso acontecesse - disse ao sacerdote, falando numa linguagem antiga. - A Senhora pretende me enganar de alguma forma.  
- Deixou-os escapar - disse o sacerdote não mais com uma voz grossa e rouca, e sim com uma voz feminina e afável. - Deixou minha filha sair daqui.

Ele se aproximou dela, voando, olhando-a com raiva. Observava enquanto o corpo masculino ficava curvilíneo, os cabelos cresciam e cascateavam pelas costas num dourado intenso e as roupas pesadas de sacerdote escorregavam pelo corpo dando lugar a uma outra mais justa e sensual. Ela afastou os trajes com um chute e encarou o Druida, fazendo surgir um imenso cajado em suas mãos. Ele mostrou a ela o ferimento.

- A Cota de Odin - murmurou ela, sem tocar nele.  
- Preciso de mais energia - disse ele - não posso combate-los dessa forma.  
- Isso não é um problema meu. Eu o invoquei porque tenho certeza que pode com minha filha. Pouco me importo com o que faça com os amigos dela, ou aquela tal de Jack - disse com total desprezo - quero apenas que se livre deles e a traga para mim. Espero não ter que lembra-lo disso a todo instante.  
- Não terá mestre.

A bruxa caminhou até a janela que o Druida estivera antes e suspirou.

- Minha filha sabe que eu o invoquei. Ela conhece meu poder, porque o carrega consigo.  
- Dói - falou ele olhando para a cota no braço.  
- Isso servira para você aprender a não subestimar seus inimigos. Nunca - ela não olhou e um vento gelado soprou pela janela, fazendo os longos cabelos dourados sacudirem no ar. O rosto dela era marcado por sinais mágicos, de um tempo em que as Artes Proibidas ainda tinham lugar na velha Geffenia. Quando foram proibidas por Odin, bruxos foram mortos pelos deuses e ela foi aprisionada em Geffenia pois não poderia morrer. Ergueram Geffen sobre a cidade dos bruxos e fizeram juramento de jamais voltar às demais Artes, e somente trabalhar com as Artes Elementais. Aquela bruxa era especialista em uma Arte há muito esquecida, temida. Ela era o que chamavam de Necromante, e nada mais poderia ser dito. - Lá embaixo a um bando de noviços - olhou para o Druida, os olhos vazios - fortaleça-se que eu mandarei mais pessoas para cá.

Ele sumiu e depois ela escutou os gritos dos noviços ecoarem por Glast Heim. Suspirou novamente. Aquele Druida era o mais poderoso de todos. Poderia muito bem ter dado conta dos amigos de sua filha e ter cuidado dela. Mas como ela poderia saber que a Cota de Odin ainda existia?

Saité sorriu para si mesma. Vyctory não teria que esperar muito para se reencontrar com sua mãe.


	6. A Poderosa Vyctory Pendragon

**Entre a Promessa e a Flor**

**6 - A Poderosa Vyctory Pendragon  
**  
A lua já seguia alta pelo céu, a noite silenciosa e agradável. Nas sombras da casa de Lier, Vyctory Pendragon deixou uma lamparina sobre a mesa da cozinha e sentou-se numa cadeira, tendo uma xícara de chá fumegante em mãos. Evitara olhar-se na superfície lisa da lamparina, olhando fixamente para a noite que entrava pelas altas janelas. A casa do amigo era espaçosa e bem iluminada. Havia sempre janelas grandes em todos os lugares para a luz do dia e para o perfume do jardim que circundava a casa, o jardim que Florette costumava cuidar trazendo flores de toda a Rune Midgard. Vic limitava-se a olha-la, não querendo ajuda-la porque não achava certo suas mãos tocarem em algo tão bonito.

Desviou o olhar da noite e provou o chá, ficando satisfeita depois pela sensação que ele trouxe. Quando ela não tinha sono, como naquela noite, costumava a beber chá e esperar calmamente pelo cansaço que a faria dormir. Entretanto, ela não estava com sua habitual calma e sentia-se intimamente ansiosa por alguma coisa. Não queria pensar no que seria. Ela era maldita e isso era tudo o que deveria lembrar.

Pensou em Jack Diovanni, um pensamento constante em sua mente, e o que ele diria se soubesse do segredo dela. O que todos os amigos diriam se soubessem. Sentia um medo de ser rejeitada, porque em parte, Vic era filha de uma criatura má e vil, como aquelas que eles combatiam. Ela tinha o poder de sua mãe, e envergonhava-se de sentir-se poderosa com ele. Queria ser poderosa por seus próprios méritos e não por um poder maldito que havia dentro dela.

E mesmo esse poder sendo tão maldito, certa vez salvou Payon de uma invasão de zumbis. Quando todos os guerreiros caíram e todos os magos ficaram fadigados pelo esforço mágico, ela manteve-se em pé, impedindo que eles invadissem a cidade vindo das sombras das cavernas de onde foram condenados a ficar. Eles eram muitos, talvez centenas e caminhavam lentamente para cima dela. Vic os combateu corajosamente, mostrando a todos em Payon sua habilidade única com a espada. Então, ela acabou cercada por todos eles e quando pensara que seu fim estava próximo, o poder despertou e ela comandou aqueles mortos, mandando que se afastasse da vista dos habitantes e seguindo-os até a porta da caverna, ela desfez a maldição que condenava aqueles corpos e libertou as almas atormentadas. Fora seu maior feito em Payon e ela fora condecorada como heroína, embora não se sentisse assim. Forçava-se a sorrir, sentindo-se suja e envaidecida pelo poder que possuía.

Depois de mergulhada naquele poder, Vic afastara-se de todos e caminhara como uma errante por Rune Midgard, indo a lugares onde os mortos jamais descansavam. Utilizou aquilo que agora chamava de maldito e aprendeu a controla-lo. Ela tinha poder de trazer paz aquelas pessoas, e podia erguer aqueles que haviam partido, trazendo-os de volta a vida. Não como os sacerdotes faziam, mas de uma forma que o que voltara ficara sob o seu controle. Ela transformava as pessoas mortas em zumbis.

Envergonhada de ter usado aquele poder, ela refugiara-se em sua casa em Izlude e ficara lá durante semanas, trancada, condenado-se pelo o que acontecera. Seu pai aparecera depois, e tomando-a nos braços, culpou-se por não ter explicado tudo a ela. Angus Pendragon era um homem justo, e nele que Vic inspirava-se para afastar aquela tentação que a seguia para usar aquele poder. Fizera uma promessa de jamais utilizá-lo novamente e seu meio irmão, Anakin Pendragon comentara que ela não devia prometer tal coisa, pois havia um dia a possibilidade de utilizar aquele poder para algo bom.

Ela não acreditava que um dia surgiria uma oportunidade de utilizar aquele poder para algo bom. Até o dia anterior.

Frente a frente com o Druida Vermelho, Vic teve visões de como sua mãe fizera o ritual para invoca-lo. Esse era outro poder que ela possuía, ela podia ver o que sua mãe via, depois que já tivesse sido feito. Sabia do poder daquele Druida e temera pela vida dos amigos e de todos que estavam em Glast Heim. As palavras de Anakin passaram por sua mente, e ela não teve escolha senão queimar o pergaminho mágico que levava e utilizar o poder para segurar o Druida. Eles conseguiram fugir, mas ela sabia que o Druida estava sobre o controle da mãe e que todas aquelas pessoas aprisionadas eram para alimentar o poder dele.

Não conseguia entender as motivações de sua mãe e nem odiá-las por isso. Vic acreditava que o poder cegara Saité e que isso a tornara um monstro. Ela era tão antiga, havia adquirido a capacidade de enganar a morte porque a controlava. Saité era de uma época que Rune Midgard era um lugar onde não havia inimigos espreitando na escuridão e que todo e qualquer poder era utilizado para aqueles que viviam. Ela sabia que sua mãe sentira muito quando sua família começara a definhar por uma doença desconhecida, e que ela fizera todo o possível para salva-los, estudando o corpo dos homens com tanto afinco e fazendo magia para poder reverter os estágios da doença. Perdera a batalha e sua família morrera. Naquela mesma manhã, Saité jurou que acharia a cura para essa doença que era a morte. E de fato achara.

Inebriada pelo poder absoluto da morte, tornara-se perigosa quando utilizara sua magia para trazer os que se foram de volta a vida. Seu toque podia amaldiçoar uma pessoa, que ficava doente, morria e pouco depois se levantava como um zumbi a serviço de Saité. Decidira se vingar dos deuses por terem condenados os humanos a uma vida finita enquanto eles possuíam a chave da imortalidade. Geffenia sucumbira pelo poder dos grandes magos e as forças de Odin. Saité havia se tornado eterna e não havia lugar para aprisionar sua alma maldita, sendo lacrada em Geffenia com uma inscrição mágica que dizia que ali o mal habitava e deveria ser deixado assim, por determinação do próprio Odin.

A vida era de uma volta incrível e mesmo Odin, o Sábio, não pudera evitar quando o amor tocou o coração puro e valente de Angus e o fez libertar Saité. Convencido de que o amor podia faze-la melhor, Odin os observou sem interferir. O amor de Angus era verdadeiro e puro de qualquer maldade. Era tudo o que bastava. Saité esquecera-se de quem era e do que havia jurado quando estava nos braços do homem com quem se casara depois. Juntos viveram, amando-se cada dia mais, até Saité avisar que teria um filho.

O amor...

Vic bebeu mais do chá, e suspirou. O amor podia salva-la?

Como que para responder suas terríveis duvidas e tira-la daquele mundo gelado e desprovido de amor que vivia, viu a silhueta de Jack. Ele parou na porta da cozinha e olhou surpreso para ela, como se não esperasse encontra-la ali. Vestia um longo roupão vermelho e a roupa de baixo estava aparente. Os cabelos azuis que geralmente sempre estavam presos por uma tira de couro, caiam pelos ombros dele, brilhantes a luz da lamparina. Vic sentiu a ar faltar dos pulmões, quando Jack recuperou-se do susto e a presenteou com um maravilhoso sorriso, os olhos brilhantes.

- Sem sono? - perguntou a ela, aproximando-se da jarra onde ela havia deixado o chá e cheirando - Menta e Erva Vermelha, meu favorito - voltou a sorrir com maior intensidade e serviu-se do chá.

Ela ficara silenciosa, aparentemente chocada com a lembrança do olhar que ele lhe dera em Glast Heim. Um olhar tão carregado de amor e ternura que ela desejou que fosse de verdade. Concluíra depois que Jack faria qualquer coisa para salvar os amigos. Ele era assim. Tinha um coração de manteiga, embora fizesse sempre aquela expressão de "mercenário cruel". Sorriu com o pensamento.

- Oh, por um momento eu achei que não fosse capaz disso - disse Jack em tom de deboche, referindo-se ao sorriso dela.  
- Eu sou capaz de muitas coisas - murmurou ela, olhando-o e Jack enrubesceu levemente.  
- Não duvido, mas uma mulher que saiba fazer um chá tão bom devia sorrir mais - desconversou - o que está fazendo acordada?  
- Pensando na minha vida. O que você faz acordado?  
- É o Zanzar... nem uma Eggyra faz todo aquele barulho... ele está quase caindo da cama, metade do corpo em suspensão pela vontade de Odin. Eu já mexi nele e o barulho só piorou.  
- O Zanzar é assim mesmo. Está acostumado a dormir sozinho e ninguém nunca falou pra ele sobre o barulho.  
- Serei o primeiro pela manhã a dizer - a encarou - Você parece triste... há algo errado?  
- Nada em especial. Aquele ser me preocupou.  
- A mim também. Ainda bem que Florette está bem e que Atrius está cuidando dela.  
- Melhor que a deixasse de uma vez - disse Vic sem dar importância, assumindo um ar indiferente. - Ela nunca vai se recuperar se ele ficar fazendo isso.  
- Fazendo o quê? Ele gosta dela, tem mais é que ficar com ela.  
- É o que você acha Jack? Que as pessoas que se gostam devem ficar juntas?

Jack que levava a xícara de porcelana payonese aos lábios, parou observando Vic com curiosidade. Bebeu depois e calmamente colocou-a sobre a mesa novamente.

- Sim, é o que eu acho. E acho também que aquele Druida tem que provar o corte das minhas adagas por ter feito mal a todas aquelas pessoas, em especial a Flor, que tenho como uma querida amiga minha.

A capacidade de desconversar de Jack Diovanni era lendária. O precedia juntamente com sua inigualável habilidade com adagas. Ou até mesmo com uma katar presa ao pulso.

- Vamos ter que pensar em um plano para aquele Druida - disse Jack e Vic o olhou.  
- Sim.  
- E um bom plano. Zanzar e Lier comentavam que nunca haviam visto ou ouvido falar daquela criatura. Como ela pode surgir do nada? - ele fez silêncio - Só se... não, isso não é possível.  
- O que não é possível?  
- Que exista ainda invocadores em Rune Midgard!  
- Invocadores? - fez-se de desentendida.  
- Sim, bruxos que possuem um completo domínio de suas magias e a utilizam de formas levianas. Foi isso que aconteceu na velha Geffenia, não sabia?

Vic ficou calada. A percepção de Jack sempre apontava em muitas direções e raramente ele seguia pela errada. A intuição dele era consultada em muitos assuntos e nunca falhava. Ela sentiu que deveria tomar cuidado com o que falasse para ele, embora tivesse vontade de dizer de uma vez tudo o que era e tudo o que sabia.

- Conta a lenda que Odin liderou um exercito contra Blood Raven - ao ouvir o nome pelo qual sua mãe se apresentava, Vic apertou a marca em forma de um corvo do braço e continuou olhando para Jack - uma bruxa que havia adquirido habilidades de controlar a vida. Temendo por uma possível ameaça, Odin marchou juntamente com Tyr e Thor até Geffenia. Dizem que foi uma batalha silenciosa. A bruxa de um lado e Odin de outro... ela perdeu e as palavras de Odin fizeram-se lei em Rune Midgard "todo aquele que utilizar magia e Arte Invocadora será aprisionado na pior das masmorras".  
- Como sabe disso?  
- Ramirez me contou uma vez. Ele é um ótimo contador de histórias. Não acha?

Ela não respondeu, novamente perdida em pensamentos. Voltando a seus sete anos de idade, quando limpava a casa e encontrara aquela espada. Sem que o pai visse, a desembainhara e admirara sua lâmina perfeita, talhada com runas místicas que depois ela aprenderia a ler. A bainha vermelha, feita de Salgueiro Ancião, um corvo como o que ela tinha no braço detalhadamente queimado. Quem havia forjado aquela arma a fizera com perfeição. Jamais virá espada tão linda quanto aquela. O cabo era macio e firme, sendo de tiras de couro entrelaçadas. A empunhadura era um corvo, que abria as asas decoradas com pedras vermelhas e deitava a cabeça na lâmina reluzente. Até mesmo os olhos do corvo eram vermelhos.

Seu pai chegara e a vira com a espada. Ao contrario do que ela esperaria, ele não ficou zangado. Depois soubera que ele ficara triste. Disse-lhe que num momento daqueles, ele gostaria de poder leva-la para longe do destino já traçado. Não entendera na época o que ele queria dizer, mas agora sabia.

No momento que virá a espada e que a tocara, fizera sua ligação com sua mãe. Uma ligação estranha, pois ela dizia que Vic deveria dar o descanso final a Saité. Tornaram-se intimas, como se fossem amigas e tivesse sido criada por ela. O que na verdade não fora.

Angela chegara depois com Anakin e olhou para a espada e para ela sem entender o que uma criança fazia segurando uma arma. A pedido de Angus não fizera perguntas, talvez não naquele momento. Vic tinha Angela como uma segunda mãe, fora muito boa em sua criação e virara uma grande amiga.

Voltou ao presente, quando Jack tocou suavemente em sua mão.

- Está com aquele olhar Vic... - murmurou ele, agora seus olhos azuis refletindo preocupação. - O que há de errado? - perguntou suave.

E ela teve vontade de explicar a ele o que estava acontecendo, mas não podia. Não havia uma maneira de explicar sem que ele não a odiasse por tudo o que acontecera a Rune Midgard nos últimos anos. De fato, Vic tivera a chance de acabar com a mãe, e hesitara com o pensamento que era como ela, por que faria mal a sua mãe? Abaixara a espada e Saité ferida, caiu no chão, erguendo a mão em sua direção. Os olhos vermelhos e cheios de maldade cederam a um olhar de amor intenso que deixara Vic desconcertada. Com aquele olhar, Saité desmaiara e Vic sabia que jamais poderia ferir a mãe. Acreditava dentro de si que havia esperança a Saité, que um dia ela poderia ser feliz e esquecer tudo o que sabia e que ferira os outros.

Devia ter ceifado sua vida. Era o correto a fazer. Era isso que Vic fazia, ceifava vidas quando utilizava a espada forjada por sua mãe. O destino tinha suas voltas, assim como a vida, e a dela, desfizera-se como se nunca houvesse sido traçado. Ela podia escolher e escolhia acreditar que um dia sua mãe veria a luz.

Ela levantou-se como se o carinho que Jack fazia em seu braço a tivesse queimado. Olhou para ele, os olhos grandes e tristes. Ele não se movera e a olhava querendo ler sua alma.

- Vou para a minha casa - declarou ela. - Avise a todos que voltarei em dois dias. Que me esperem que posso ajudar no problema daquele ser.  
- Casa?  
- Sim... eu tenho que ir - e sem dizer mais nada, ela pegou sua capa que estava pendurada perto da porta e deu um último olhar na direção de Jack. Ele levantou-se e aproximou-se sem fazer barulho, acompanhou Vic até uma pequena casa que havia do lado, onde um Peco Peco estava deitado. Lier o usava quando ia a Payon fazer compras. Vic o selou com rapidez e olhou novamente para Jack, que estava parado na porta do aposento escuro. - Eu volto - disse ela.

Assustou-se depois, quando desviou sua atenção para a sela, quando Jack foi até seu lado e sem dizer nada a tomou nos braços e a beijou. Depois a afastou e Vic que estava com o coração em pulos pode ver o sorriso de Jack mesmo no escuro.

- Agora eu sei que você vai voltar - comentou ele, fingindo certeza, embora não tivesse nenhuma.

Sem esperar mais, Vic montou e disparou em direção a sua casa em Izlude. Agora sabia que não se sentiria cansada tão cedo e só estava terrivelmente ansiosa e apaixonada.


	7. As Visões Diferentes do Amor

**Entre a Promessa e a Flor**

**7 - Visões Diferentes do Amor  
**  
Era bem cedo e dois noviços caminhavam pela ala de dormitórios dos sacerdotes em Prontera. Pararam a porta de um quarto e um deles bateu na porta de madeira, não obtendo resposta.

- Ele saiu? - perguntou o outro.  
- Não o vi passar.

Voltou a bater na porta com um pouco mais de força e então ela abriu-se. Tendo como obrigação falar com aquele sacerdote, o noviço que batera na porta a empurrou e olhou para dentro. Uma lufada de ar apodrecido bateu em seu rosto, o fazendo ficar enjoado. Afastou-se da porta contendo o enjôo e o outro noviço olhou para dentro do quarto, abrindo totalmente a porta.

- Pelo Grande e Poderoso Odin... - murmurou.

Dentro do quarto simples, sob um tapete, estava o corpo de Dommenicus escuro, apodrecendo a luz matinal. O quarto estava revirado e as roupas que pertenciam a ele estavam jogadas no chão. Com um olhar rápido, o noviço notou que apenas a túnica que o sacerdote utilizava no Alto Conselho não estava ali. Ao que parecia, ele estava morto a dias, embora ninguém tivesse dado sua falta ou sentindo o cheiro que agora estava pesado no corredor. Aquele noviço achou estranho, porque ontem ele havia dado um recado a Dommenicus, em pessoa.

Ele virou-se para o outro noviço, que ainda apertava o estômago.

- Vá avisar o Conselho que o sacerdote se foi... que há algo errado!

O outro nem esperou segunda ordem para sair dali, indo correndo avisar os superiores. O noviço que ficara cobriu o rosto com o braço e entrou no quarto, passando pelo corpo e abrindo as janelas. Quando se virou para sair dali, ficou estático ao ver uma mensagem escrita na parede, com uma tinta vermelha que ele sabia ser sangue. Sangue de Dommenicus.

_"Vermelho cobre o meu corpo, da carne morta eu vivo, o poder da vida e da morte, sou eu quem decido."  
_

Atrius moveu-se na cama, aconchegando Florette perto de si. Não queria acordar e toda vez que percebia que o faria, apertava os olhos com força e voltava a dormir. Fazia anos que ele não utilizava essa técnica, desde quando era pequeno. Sempre levantava cedo, não se importava com o fato de muitas manhãs o Sol nem sequer dar sinais no céu. Logo cedo comia e fazia as primeiras orações a Odin. No santuário a Odin de Prontera, as atividades começavam cedo para que o dia fosse longo. Geralmente logo que o Sol sumia no horizonte, a maioria dos noviços e sacerdotes voltara a dormir.Os lábios adquiriram um sorriso satisfeito quando se viu sonhando com Florette em seus braços.

Quando acordou, o Sol já estava alto e pássaros cantavam próximo as janelas. O perfume das flores que emanava do jardim espalhava-se pelo quarto sutilmente. Ele virou-se e abraçou Florette contra si, sentindo-se muito bem por te-la com ele, por poder acordar com ela e por ter tido um sonho tão real com ela. Beijou-lhe os cabelos e fechou os olhos, lembrando do sonho, sentindo o corpo despertar febril e o sangue correr rápido por suas veias como se fosse lava. Se ao menos ela pudesse corresponder... ele seria um novo homem pela manhã. Afagou as costas dela e a puxou o quanto pode para si, sentindo a pele macia fria.

Enquanto a matinha perto de si, Atrius abriu os olhos e fitou a cota no chão. Lembranças passaram por sua mente, como lampejos de luz, cada cena representando aquele que ele tinha de mais precioso em sua vida. Eram em momentos como aquele, que ele podia se dar ao luxo de pensar em sua vida, sem que tivesse os pensamentos lidos pelo Alto Conselho de Prontera. Ficou ali, durante algum tempo como os olhos fixos na cota, a mente longe, levada por lembranças.

Voltou ao presente quando ouviu os sons de uma animada conversa no andar inferior. Ele afastou Florette para poder olhá-la, tocou o rosto sentindo a pele quente e macia, descendo para contornar os lábios bem desenhados e macios. Um sorriso apareceu em seus lábios e ele beijou a testa dela.

Tantas vezes ele havia imaginado aquela cena, desejado poder estar ali. Agora queria que Florette estivesse bem, para poder desfrutar da mesma sensação que ele, que correspondesse a ânsia que ele sentia. No entanto, era apenas um desejo. E ele havia se esquecido de tudo por ela. De tudo o que prometera e do que ele representava.  
"Em nome de Odin", pensou ele olhando para os lábios dela, "me perderia em um beijo". Aquele pensamento não o assustava, mas a vontade que tinha de se perder nela que o fazia ficava arrepiado por antecipação. Seriam momentos maravilhosos, pensou ele extasiado depois, mergulhado em antigas e quentes memórias, tão vivas quanto seu último sonho.

A estreitou em seus braços, sentindo seu próprio calor passar para o corpo dela, desejando aquela proximidade mais do que qualquer coisa no mundo.

- Flor?

A chamou, sentindo a doçura do nome dela, a voz rouca a visão do corpo aninhado ao seu, quente. As pernas enroscadas, as mãos dela apoiadas em seu peito. A apertou contra si, não ficando satisfeito por ela parecer uma boneca sem vida em seus braços. Afastou-a para olha-la melhor, e parecia que Florette dormia tranqüilamente ignorando a presença dele e a luxúria causada pela aquela situação.

Como alguém poderia entender o que ele sentia? Era um misto de confusão, paixão e apreensão. Ele a queria, e Florette parecia ligada a um lugar no qual ele não podia entrar para tê-la só para si. Podia sacudi-la e sabia que seria difícil ela acordar, e que de alguma forma algo precisava ser feito para que ela pudesse voltar a seus braços.

A seus braços?  
Não, claro que não!

Acariciou o rosto dela, como que querendo visualizar cada centímetro e guarda-lo como seu maior bem. Não podia ficar com ela. Havia a promessa e ele era portador da Cota de Odin. Ela iria somente distrai-lo. Poderia coloca-la em perigo, um perigo que ele sempre sentia, mas que nunca conseguia ver, algo presente que sempre o circundava. Era sabido que muitos desejavam o poder da Cota e se achassem o guardião, teriam a chance que queriam. Como poderia por Flor em risco por sua promessa? Não, ele a amava demais para isso, e preferia viver sem ela a vê-la ferida. Da mesma maneira que se encontrava agora.

- Oh meu amor - murmurou ele.

Ao que parecia fora uma boa idéia dormir com ela, pois ela estava quente, aquele frio a abandonara. Sacudiu-a um pouco e não houve resposta. Voltou a sacudi-la e ela acabou por estremecer e abriu um pouco os olhos. Ele ficou angustiado de vê-los brancos, ainda cobertos por uma espessa camada pastosa. O desejo sumiu, varrido por uma terrível sensação de preocupação por ela.

- Flor... - murmurou arrasado.

Ele a abraçou com força.

- Estou aqui, pode me ouvir? Diga que me escuta querida - pediu ele.  
- Aham...- gemeu ela.  
- Não querida, fique comigo... acorda Flor.

E antes mesmo de Atrius terminar a frase, Florette já estava adormecida novamente. Tristemente Atrius constatou que ela se achava em Glast Heim ainda, e ainda pedia sua ajuda. A solução de tudo seria acabar com o causador de todo aquele sofrimento. Era o único jeito.

A contragosto ele se levantou, vestiu-se com uma roupa limpa que Lier havia lhe dado no dia anterior, e lavou o rosto. Parado junto a bacia com água limpa, ele secou o rosto em uma toalha felpuda e olhou para Florette e depois para a cota jogada no chão. Com um gesto de mão, a cota voou para o pulso dele e enroscou-se sozinha. Voltou seus olhos para ela, e sentiu aquela angustia crescer. Seus olhos verdes então se fixaram na figura do espelho, e Atrius quase não se reconheceu, preenchido pela energia viva da Cota, as roupas brilhantes e sedosas, o cabelo em desalinho. Uma energia circundava seu corpo em forma de inúmeras bolinhas prateadas invisíveis a outros olhos.

Sentiu-se bem com ela, e porque aquela energia era tudo o que ele precisava para derrotar aquele inimigo. Ajoelhou-se fechando os olhos, e orou para Odin, para que sua sabedoria o abençoasse e que ele pudesse ver entre a escuridão o caminho mais correto a seguir. Que ele ficasse velando por Florette.

Levantou-se e voltou para Florette, beijando-lhe os lábios com suavidade. Abriu os olhos e fitou o rosto adormecido que esfriara. Ele levantou o lençol e observou o corpo dela, não com olhos desejosos, mas com um olhar carregado de preocupação. Grande parte das manchas haviam mudando de tom adquirindo uma coloração mais clara, e reunindo todo seu conhecimento divino, Atrius começou a trata-la e só parou quando todas as manchas haviam sumido. A cobriu depois com carinho, tendo um sorriso triste nos lábios.

- Vou te tirar daí meu amor... eu prometo.

Desceu para o outro andar, onde já ouvia as vozes de Lier e Zanzar Ten. Eles o olharam quando ele apareceu na escada e foi na direção deles.

- Como ela está? - perguntou Lier ficando de pé. Tinha os cabelos ruivos soltos, molhados sobre os ombros, usava uma camisa branca, aberta no peito, feita de um fino tecido. Lier sempre se cercava do melhor, e deixava isso claro naquela casa, onde tudo era fino, delicado, detalhado e caro. Não escondia de ninguém a vida que levava e sempre afirmara que conseguira o que conseguiu com muito esforço. Ninguém duvidava da palavra dele, embora seu apelido falasse o contrario... - Eu ia vê-la, mas ouvi você rezando e decidi esperar.

Atrius agradeceu silenciosamente. Se Lier tivesse entrado no quarto enquanto ele cuidava de Florette certamente acharia que ele estava se aproveitando da situação que ela se encontrava e estaria apalpando o corpo dela.

- Presa em Glast Heim - disse Atrius visivelmente triste e abatido. - Não sei mais o que posso fazer. A única idéia que me ocorre é irmos lá e terminar a minha missão.  
- Vic não está aqui - disse Zanzar, comendo um pedaço de pão preto sem dar a mínima para o que Atrius acabara de falar. Atrius encarou o Bruxo vendo que ele usava uma túnica azul, ricamente decorada. Os cabelos estavam presos em uma trança muito bem feita. A falta de compaixão dele era conhecida, e aquilo magoou ainda mais o sacerdote porque não estavam falando de uma pessoa qualquer e sim de Florette, que tinha Zanzar como um grande amigo, talvez o melhor. Ela falava muito dele, sobre ele e sobre tudo no que ele pudesse ser mencionado. A principio ele ficara com ciúmes do carinho que ela tinha pelo Bruxo, mas depois compreendera que Zanzar ajudara Florette em muitas ocasiões e que estranhamente, ele era carinhoso e brincalhão com ela, tirando aquele ar inconseqüente do rosto.

Uma das primeiras vezes que os vira juntos, Zanzar dera a Florette uma tiara de antenas verdes e juntos ficaram por horas rindo de alguma piada particular. Sempre quando o Bruxo tinha algo em mente, contatava Florette e logo ela estava pronta para ir ajuda-lo. Dizia ela que Zanzar fora um dos melhores mestres que ela já tivera e que achava sempre que o Bruxo era solitário demais e que um pouco de companhia não lhe faria mal. Para os demais, Zanzar Ten beirava a loucura... se já não fosse louco...

- Vic foi para Izlude. Pediu para a esperarmos - disse Lier, corrigindo a falha de Zanzar. - Você conseguiu dormir naquela cadeira? - perguntou depois, vendo que apesar de triste, Atrius estava muito disposto.

O sacerdote corou até a raiz dos cabelos e uma chispa cruzou os olhos vermelhos de Lier. Zanzar gargalhou.

- Dormi do lado de Florette - respondeu Atrius sem jeito. - Qual a importância disso agora?  
- Toda! - esbravejou Lier. - Espero que tenha dormido no chão sacerdote, pois se souber do contrario, assim que terminarmos isso, jamais voltara a ser bem vindo no quarto da minha irmã.

Zanzar gargalhou novamente.

- Florette está doente e você pensa nisso?

Zanzar parou de rir de repente e assumiu um ar sério.

- E quanto a Wild Bill? - perguntou ele.  
- Quem é Wild Bill? - perguntou Atrius com uma voz sombria.  
- O que fez a minha irmã? - perguntou Lier num rosnado.  
- Bom dia pra vocês também - disse Jack entrando na cozinha e vendo a calorosa discussão. Ainda vestia o roupão. Desde que Vic fora embora, ele não conseguira mais dormir. Quase rira daquela situação absurda logo pela manhã.  
- Quem é Wild Bill? - Atrius olhou para Jack.

Ele por sua vez olhou para Zanzar, que tinha uma expressão indiferente e depois para Lier que estava ficando vermelho de raiva.

- É o namorado da Florette - respondeu Zanzar, gargalhando depois - ao menos foi o que ela me disse ontem.  
- Namorado? - gritaram Atrius e Jack juntos.  
- É ué!  
- Como assim namorado? - a voz de Atrius foi suavizando, enquanto olhava diretamente para Zanzar. - O que ela disse? Ela disse que estava com alguém? O que ela disse Bruxo?  
- Qual é a importância disso também? - Lier falou bravo - você dorme com a minha irmã e depois pergunta do namorado dela?

Atrius endireitou o corpo e olhou para Lier.  
Namorado?

Uma estranha sensação se apoderou dele e no instante seguinte, Atrius estava odiando e morrendo de inveja do namorado dela. Não era possível! Ele era o amor dela! Todo mundo sabia disso! Ela não podia te-lo trocado... não por um homem que se chamava "Wild Bill"... Wild Bill... que diabos de nome era esse? Não! Nenhum outro homem podia tocar no que era seu, e Florette lhe pertencia, pois ela mesma sussurra no seu ouvido isso naquela noite que eles se amaram. Ela pedira para ser dele e agora tinha um tal de Wild Bill?!

Respirou fundo e tentou dispersar os sentimentos. Estava se corroendo de ciúmes...com muito ciúmes! Engoliu em seco e olhou para a cota no seu pulso. Não sabia o que dizer. Nem sabia quem era Wild Bill e já o odiava. Ficou confuso depois.  
Zanzar Ten gargalhou.

- Ela estava com ele na noite que eu a chamei para ir a Geffen - explicou Zanzar, tendo aquele olhar doentio focalizado em Atrius. Era como se soubesse que ele estava se corroendo de ciúmes e o pensamento parecia agradável ao Bruxo.

O sacerdote não pode acreditar! Aquilo era... incrível. Uma idéia passou por sua mente e ele recusou-se a acreditar nela! Não, Florette fora vê-lo porque estava com saudades e não... não porque ia contar que estava com outra pessoa. Ela jamais faria isso com ele!

- Pela última vez Atrius - Lier o despertou de seus pensamentos e encarou o mercenário - aonde você dormiu?  
- Sua irmã estava gelada e dormi com ela. Não fiz nada a ela, que não fosse aquece-la e cura-la. Ela está da mesma forma que a viu pela última vez, intocada - Atrius disse, escondendo todo o seu ressentimento. A voz dele soou dura e a expressão que ele tinha era de seriedade.

Aquilo foi suficiente para Lier, que sorriu e afastou o cabelo do rosto, parecendo mais tranqüilo. Olhou para Zanzar que parecia alheio a conversa tomando chá e olhando pela janela.

- Vamos buscar Vic em Izlude e vamos para Glast Heim.  
- Com que armas? - perguntou Lier com sua voz calma, a discussão sumiu e a tensão desapareceu.  
- Vic tem uma coleção na casa dela segundo o que Anakin falou. Ela deve ter armas para todos - respondeu Atrius fazendo um esforço para parecer indiferente. - Devemos partir o mais rápido possível. Aquele Druida tem que ter o que merece - E alguém chamado Wild Bill também, pensou raivoso.

Nele surgiu uma necessidade de resolver logo a situação para que pudesse esclarecer pessoalmente com Florette a outra situação.

**  
**

Vic mal podia acreditar que antes do final da tarde ela estava em Izlude. As patas fortes do PecoPeco que pertenciam a Lier a deixaram abismada tanto em força como em velocidade. Ela adorava andar de PecoPeco e jamais antes havia andado em um que corria como aquele. Era seu dia de sorte, pensou depois, quando adentrou os arcos de Izlude e comandou o Peco em direção a sua casa. O serviço Kafra de Teleportes havia atendido ela com agilidade e o beijo ainda queimava em seus lábios e mesmo não sendo o primeiro trocado entre eles, para ela, todos os beijos de Jack tinham importância.

Desmontou do Peco e amarrou as rédeas na cerca da varanda, depois subindo os quatro degraus e entrando na casa. Sua surpresa ainda foi maior quando ouviu a voz do pai falando alguma coisa sobre o Alto Conselho de Thor. Ela caminhou até a sala de estar e o pai recebia o jovem Mestre Espadachim Leon. Ele levantou-se assim que a viu, e Vic afastou o capuz dos cabelos loiros e evitou o olhar cheio de ressentimento do homem. Fixou-se seu olhar no pai, e ele deu um sorriso cálido a ela, estendendo a mão. Em sinal de total respeito, Vic beijou a mão estendida e fez uma mesura para Leon, que se sentara novamente.

Angus Pendragon fez um sinal com a cabeça para que Vic sentasse a seu lado, e ela o fez, tendo as mãos do pai entre as suas.

- E então, o que sugere? - perguntou Leon. Angus o olhou com seriedade e depois de ficar um pouco em silêncio, respondeu com sua voz grossa e potente, que poderia fazer um exército tremer.  
- Vá falar com o Cavaleiro Honroso – disse ele - o Grã Mestre Espadachim deve ter uma solução para o caso, e terá sua resposta caso o Conselho de Thor venha a procura-los. É muito grave o que aconteceu e espero de vocês o máximo do empenho para resolver o caso.  
- Certamente meu senhor - Leon deixou alguns pergaminhos sobre a mesa de centro e levantou-se depois, o gesto sendo seguido por Angus e Vic. - Aqui estão os pergaminhos que me pediu, isso é tudo o que temos de informação na Academia.  
- Será o suficiente, senhor Leon.

Leon fez uma mesura e lançou um último olhar para Vic. Sentindo um leve aperto de mão, ela olhou de relance para o pai e Angus fez um imperceptível sinal que Vic acompanhasse Leon até a porta. De má vontade ela atendeu a vontade do pai, seguindo Leon pelos corredores e abrindo a porta para ele depois. O espadachim saiu e sem dar mais um passo, olhou para o PecoPeco e depois para ela, ironicamente.

- Um PecoPeco Pena Preta... foi ele que deu pra você? - perguntou com a voz carregada de sarcasmo. - É um ótimo Peco de corrida, e bastante caro... como um gatuno como ele pode ter tanto dinheiro?  
- Mesmo isso não sendo de sua conta, o Peco não é de Jack.  
- Ah... Jack... fala o nome dele como se pronunciasse o nome sagrado de Odin. Ainda está apaixonada por ele Vic? Foi por isso que desistiu de nosso noivado?  
- Você sabe porque eu desisti...  
- Claro que eu sei... Jack Golpe de Adaga também sabe... alias, acredito que ele saiba mais do que eu!  
- Leon por favor - pediu Vic sem nenhuma paciência.

De fato ela fora noiva de Leon, ele prometera cuidar dela, porque sabia que havia algo errado com ela. A brutalidade dos golpes de Vic e sua agilidade quando estava na Academia de Espadachins de Izlude chamou a atenção de Leon. O homem era apaixonado por ela, e Vic gostaria muito de sentir algo por ele que não fosse uma simples compaixão. Mas surgira Jack e ela não podia controlar o seu coração inquieto, e amara o gatuno assim que o virá mesmo sendo ele irônico e provocativo. Leon soubera disso e certa noite, durante um jantar, Vic encontrava-se com os pensamentos distantes e Leon perguntou a ela se o amava e se realmente queria casar com ele. A resposta não foi a que ele esperava e saiu do lugar bufando, a deixando sozinha na mesa e com a conta para pagar.

Quando Leon acalmou-se, foi falar com Vic e a encontrou na companhia de Jack. Odiara o homem no mesmo instante e mesmo Jack sendo o mais simpáticos dos homens, sentiu-se ofendido - e sem razão aparente - pelo espadachim, dizendo a Vic que ela deveria escolher melhor os homens com os quais se relacionava. Fora a gota d'água e Leon lançou-se sobre ele para dar-lhe uma surra. Sem entender nada do que estava acontecendo, Jack defendeu-se dos golpes furiosos do homem, sem ao menos questionar porque estava sendo atacado. Foi então que ele viu algo curioso... a forma que o homem olhava para Vic e a aliança que ela tanto escondia... percebeu tudo, e sem dizer nada, saiu do lugar, deixando que eles se entendessem.

- Isso é tudo? - perguntou Vic.  
- Claro - Leon abaixou o olhar - você sabe que ele vai machuca-la. Está fazendo isso somente para me machucar, para dizer a todos que pode ter suas próprias escolhas. Ainda está escondendo segredos, como escondeu de todos que era filha de Angus Pendragon. Nada pode sobreviver onde existem segredos, você sabe disso, da mesma forma que eu sei. Não pode esconder para sempre todos os seus segredos e duvido que Jack o faça também.  
- Do que está falando? - ela odiou-se por deixar escapar a pergunta, totalmente cega por algo que Leon sabia e não queria dizer a ela.  
- Por que não pergunta a Jack? - ele perguntou suave, dando as costas a Vic, metendo as mãos sobre a capa que usava.

Ela mordeu-se de raiva, e fechou a porta com força, encontrando o olhar de Angus no corredor.

- Desculpe - murmurou ela.  
- Está tudo bem, querida. Esse rapaz gosta mesmo de você, heim? Não me surpreendo mais com isso... tantos homens caíram de amor por você, poucos me pediram sua mão, quando descobriram que era milha filha, a maioria desistiu.

Vic sorriu.

- Sua mão é do homem que tiver coragem de terminar um assunto comigo.

E poucos conseguiam. Vic não estava mais aborrecida e encarou o pai com amor, notando que apesar de ter vivido mais de quarenta e cinco outonos, Angus Pendragon era um homem bonito, charmoso e de presença marcante. Fora isso que o levara a ser general da tropa mais organizada de toda Rune Midgard, a cavalaria de Prontera. O pai vestira uma túnica e uma saia comprida, e estava distante de ser visto assim por qualquer um de seus homens, sempre sendo visto com sua reluzente armadura e a capa vermelha com o brasão de Prontera as costas. Os longos cabelos estavam molhados e presos numa trança feita as pressas, e reluziam em um dourado tão brilhante quando o dela, onde fios grisalhos mesclavam-se e sumiam com facilidade. A cicatriz que ele exibia com orgulho no queixo era agora uma fina faixa branca, em contraste com a pele queimada de sol. Os olhos eram cinzentos, poderosos e perigosos. Bastava um olhar de Angus para soldados desviarem de suas intenções de ataca-lo.

Vic e Anakin não o temiam. Conheciam o homem bom e amoroso por trás de toda aquela pose militar que ambos carregavam. Vic conhecia o homem apaixonado e que no fundo ainda suspirava por Saité, o único amor de sua vida.

Ela foi até ele e o abraçou com força, sentiu um beijo do pai nos cabelos dela.

- Minha pequena - disse ele, puxando-a para a sala e mostrando os pergaminhos, então a olhou e sorriu com o canto dos lábios - deve estar cansada. Irei aquecer água para você, vá descansar que já levo a água para a tina. Ani foi buscar algumas coisas no mercado e peço para ele fazer um chá para você.

Sem ter como agradecer a atitude do pai, Vic assentiu e foi tirar o pó do corpo com um banho quente relaxante. Quando terminou, ficou feliz de encontrar Anakin. Depois de se alimentar, viu que a noite já caia como um manto sobre Izlude. Voltara para a sala com o pai e ele ficou sério quando pegou os pergaminhos e os analisou.

- O que faz aqui em Izlude pai? - perguntou Anakin que não tivera oportunidades de conversar com o pai pois ele já chegara na companhia do Mestre Leon.  
- Vim resolver alguns problemas - murmurou Angus tendo os olhos fixos nos pergaminhos - além do mais aquela casa é imensa e sua mãe está em Al de Baran.

Ficaram em silêncio e então Angus suspirou e entregou os pergaminhos a Vic, que junto com Anakin passou os olhos por cima dele, sentindo um arrepio percorrer o corpo.

- Sabia disso Vic? - perguntou o pai, assim que ela ergueu o olhar para ele.  
- Não... - murmurou ela.  
- Estou tentando descobrir quem é o Guardião da Cota de Odin - começou Angus - mas essa informação foi para o túmulo junto com o antigo Sumo Sacerdote da Ordem de Odin de Prontera. Ele era o antigo portador da Cota e a passou para alguém, ampliando a missão. A Cota não somente serve para aprisionar sua mãe e leva-la de volta a Geffenia, mas também como prender aqueles que são frutos dela. Em outras palavras, você. O Portador da Cota está atrás de você!

Vic ficou pálida.

- Você possui parte dos poderes de Saité... eles tem medo de que seja seduzida por eles e que se torne tão cruel quanto afirmam que sua mãe é.  
- Ela é pai... os aventureiros desaparecidos é obra dela. Existe um Druida Vermelho em Glast Heim invocado por ela. Eu o vi pai e senti o poder dela.  
- Pelo poderoso Thor... temos que localizar o Portador da Cota e impedi-lo de lhe fazer algum mal.  
- Não acho que isso seja possível pai... ele prometeu. E mesmo que ele seja confuso às vezes, ele sempre cumpre o que promete.

**  
**

Lier abriu a porta do fundo de sua casa e olhou para o céu.

- Vic já deve ter chegado em Izlude. Podemos partir agora Atrius - disse olhando para o sacerdote que ficou mau-humorado durante todo o dia.  
- Onde está Paganini?  
- Já deve estar chegando... ele vai cuidar de Florette enquanto estivermos fora. Já combinei com ele.

Atrius não disse nada e ouviu uma batida na porta da casa, Lier olhava-se no espelho, verificando o estado de sua roupa de aventura. Atrius revirou os olhos quando a batida se repetiu e foi atender a porta. O narcisismo de Lier era conhecido entre os amigos, e tudo o que ele tocava para arrumar ficava perfeito aos olhos de todos, menos aos dele.  
Abriu a porta e deu-se com um homem loiro com um buquê de flores na mão. O visitante sorriu e o olhar de Atrius ficou gelado. Não devia ter mais idade do que ele, e uma sombra de barba estava marcada no queixo. Era franzino e de olhos aguçados. Era um arqueiro.

- Oi... a Flor está?

Flor?

O sacerdote apertou com força a porta, até sentir o nós dos dedos ficarem esbranquiçados. Como aquele homem se atrevia a chamar sua Flor de Flor? A pergunta que fez a seguir era só pra constatar o fato que ele sabia. Era ele...

- Quem é você?  
- Sou Wild Bill.  
- O que você quer com a Florette? - a voz era baixa e perigosa. Wild Bill ergueu as sobrancelhas o mais alto que pode e fez uma expressão de quem dizia "o que você tem com isso?". Não pareceu preocupado com a expressão zangada que o homem lhe lançava, curioso para saber quem era aquele que o impedira de ver Florette.  
- Eu vim falar com ela... somente com ela.  
- Essas flores são para ela?  
- Sim... as favoritas dela - disse o homem com voz sonhadora.  
- Eu sei disso - com um gesto brusco tirou o maço de flores da mão do arqueiro e impediu que ele entrasse na casa - Florette está indisposta hoje, deixarei o recado para ela.  
- Por favor, diga que eu vim vê-la... é importante o que tenho a tratar com ela.  
- Claro, darei o recado.  
- Obrigado... e só mais uma coisa...

Bateu a porta na cara do homem, e bufando, ele passou pela ampla sala sem olhar para trás, deixando o buquê sobre uma mesa qualquer, achando que seria exagero de sua parte jogar fora, embora tivesse vontade de fazer isso. Livrar-se daquelas flores seria algo bom, porque ele não ficaria pensando a todo momento que aquele rival havia tido a paciência de comprar flores e leva-las para Florette. Aquelas eram suas favoritas e muitas vezes Atrius a encontrara sentada entre as flores, o olhar perdido, pétalas espalhadas por todos os lados, presas a roupa dela e em seus cabelos. Ela sorria, sempre sorria de um jeito que fazia o coração dele disparar no peito. Sentava-se ao lado dela e sem dizerem nada, ficavam de mãos dadas olhando os campos perfumados e desfrutando da companhia um do outro.

A lembrança se desfez, quando ele fixou seus olhos nas flores bonitas e frescas. Como Florette podia ter se envolvido com outro homem? Voltou a pensar que ela havia ido a Prontera naquele dia para contar-lhe isso e que não sabia como faze-lo. Mas se fosse por isso, porque ela o beijara também? A culpa era dela, que era tão atraente e que ficou conversando sobre assuntos alheios não foi direto ao ponto para dizer que tinha outro homem. Não, estava errado. Nenhuma mulher apaixonada por outro homem poderia beijar daquela maneira intensa e de total entrega. Havia algo errado em toda essa história. Ao menos, era o que ele esperava.

Ficara pensando nisso a tarde inteira e sentado na cadeira ao lado da cama de Florette, ele olhava para ela esperando que acordasse e jurasse amor eterno novamente a ele. Mas a cada instante, ela ficava mais fria, mais distante, longe demais num lugar onde ele não podia ir. Deixa-la era terrível, mas não havia outra escolha. Não queria acreditar que aqueles lábios roxos de frio pudessem ter beijado outra pessoa que não fosse ele.

Ele estava sendo egoísta e sabia disso. Mas como não desejar aquela mulher somente para ele? Não havia mais razão dele procurar alguém, porque tudo estava nela. Tudo o que ele precisava e tudo o que ele queria. Não sentira mais ciúmes enquanto ficara com ela, pois ela estava ali, somente com ele.

Isso até ele descer e ver aquele arqueiro. Queria acreditar numa versão dos fatos que tudo não passava de um mal entendido... assim pelo menos doeria menos.

Mas então por que esse arqueiro surgira para visita-la com flores? Era porque havia algo entre eles... e havia algo com ele também! Não! Ele não queria nada disso. Pegou as flores e as amassou e então se deu conta do que fazia.

Por que ela não poderia ter outra pessoa? Ele mesmo dissera a ela que não havia esperanças entres eles, que havia uma promessa no meio e algo a ser feito e a ser protegido. Fora ele que a afastara, a repelira em sua tentativa de ficar com ele. Quem era culpado dela ter outro homem era ele, que não quisera o seu amor.

Se Wild Bill era namorado de Florette, ele era uma pessoa de sorte. Tanto porque Atrius nunca havia chegado a ser alguma coisa dela, talvez amante, mas nada mais do que isso. Eles tinham um relacionamento silencioso. Ambos se gostavam e tinham planos de ficarem juntos, cada um a sua maneira. Sabiam que se amavam, e isso fora revelado na noite que passaram juntos, mas ele devia desconsiderar totalmente aquela noite. Ele nunca podia imaginar que um dia ele ficaria tão inebriado de paixão e que poder acariciar o corpo de Florette pudesse ser tão prazeroso. Ela havia jurado ser dele para sempre e falara isso de boa vontade, embora Atrius começasse a desconfiar que ela falara isso porque estava extasiada em seus braços.

Ele soltou as flores.

Será que ela havia feito algo... com ele? Ele teria provado a pele macia dela e ouvido os suspiros? Ela teria ficado lânguida e ansiosa para recebe-lo? Assim como ficara para ele? Os olhos brilhando de antecipação, os braços dela em torno do seu corpo, puxando-o para perto, suspirando, as pernas enroscando-se em sua cintura, o instigando a continuar, para ficar totalmente dentro dela.

Não, aquilo era torturante demais!

Pegou as flores e as arremessou pela sala, acertando em cheio Jack que passava por uma porta. As flores bateram nele e as pétalas romperam por todos os lados. O perfume familiar espalhando-se pelo ambiente, deixando ele consciente do estado de luxúria que se encontrava.

- Meu Odin - disse Jack limpando o pólen da roupa e olhando intrigando para o sacerdote que estava arfante e corado. - Ficou louco?  
- Bah - murmurou o sacerdote, se recompondo.  
- Não pode ficar atirando flores por aí... ainda mais essas tão bonitas... nossa... não são as favoritas da Florette? Por que está matando as plantas dela? É por causa de Wild Bill?

Atrius cruzou os braços e fingiu que não sabia do que Jack estava falando.

- Ela vai ficar triste quando acordar e ver que você andou destruindo o jardim dela.  
- Eu não destruí nada... isso é daquele... daquele...

Jack se aproximou, olhando Atrius com curiosidade, esquecendo de remover as pétalas presas a seu cabelo.

- Daquele...? - ecoou.  
- Do namorado dela - disse seco.  
- Ah, o namorado dela veio trazer flores e você as arremessa pela sala? O que há com você? Por que não as colocou num vaso? Lier tem tantos e...  
- Ela não vai receber flores de ninguém!  
- Não? E por quê?  
- Porque eu não quero!  
- Ah, por que você não quer? Mas pelo o que eu sei, você não tem nada com a Florette, afinal a dispensou depois daquele festival de Payon do ano passado. Por que ela não pode ter outra pessoa? Por acaso não acha que está sendo egoísta?

Egoísta? Era só o que faltava ele escutar! Ele já sabia que estava sendo egoísta, mas não tinha como evitar.

- Eu e a Flor... nós... nós...  
- Vocês o quê?  
- Nós... por que tem que se meter nisso? - perguntou bravo.  
- Você está fervendo de ciúmes... e está atirando flores pela sala.  
- Eu atiro o que eu quiser e se você ficar me questionando eu vou atira-lo para as profundezas para os braços de Hel.  
- Grande Odin... - murmurou Jack espantado com o ciúmes do amigo. - Bem - Jack começou recuperando o bom humor - você não tem nada com ela e por isso ela pode se envolver com quem quiser. E antes de ficar por aí atirando flores nos outros, devia se perguntar se é certo ou justo o que está fazendo.

Atrius não falou nada, extremamente zangado.

- Nunca sentiu ciúmes de Vic?

Jack apagou o sorriso do rosto.

- Não sei do que está falando...  
- Nunca sentiu ciúmes dela? Nunca?  
- O que eu acho que você deve fazer é esfriar um pouco essa sua mente torturada de imagens e ligações que não existem. Vamos salva-la e então você poderá ver com ela se existe outra pessoa. Mas não posso deixar de avisar que quem desperdiçou tudo foi você. Todos sabemos o quanto Florette é apaixonada por você, o único que parece que não viu isso foi você...

Jack mudara de assunto de forma instantânea como se a pergunta de Atrius nunca tivesse sido feita.

Olharam para a porta quando Paganini entrou por ela e tirou a bolsa que carregava a deixando no chão da sala. Olhou para Atrius e depois para Jack sem sorrir. Focalizou os olhos nas pétalas espalhadas e voltou a olha-los.

- Tia Florette não vai ficar feliz em saber que estavam destruindo o jardim dela.  
- Era o que eu dizia Paganini - comentou Jack.  
- Eu não destruí nada - resmungou Atrius - ainda não...  
- Sei... - ele tirou uma maçã da bolsa e esfregou a casca na roupa - mas alguém destruiu.  
- Eu não acredito! O homem vem aqui e ainda destrói o jardim dela? - Atrius quase gritou. Olhando para as flores viu que ele tinha terminado com tudo. Que perfeito tolo fora agora. Devia ter deixado as flores num vaso ao lado da cama dela.  
- Que homem? - Paganini perguntou curioso.  
- Aquele... aquele...  
- Wild Bill - respondeu Jack sorrindo do ciúmes de Atrius. Ao menos isso significava que ele ainda amava Florette.  
- Ah - disse o garoto sem muita vontade, mordendo um pedaço da maçã - ele sempre está aqui visitando minha tia. Não sei como ela o suporta.

Os olhos de Atrius brilharam, interessados.

- Como assim?  
- Ele está tentando chama-la para ir ao Festival. Mas acredito que ele tenha sentimentos por ela... um dia eu vi ele tentando beijar a minha tia e fiquei com muito nojo.

O sangue de Atrius voltou a ferver, imaginando aquele arqueiro pressionando Florette para beija-lo, forçando a boca dele sobre a dela, tocando os lábios dela. Fechou os punhos e trouxe sua mente para o presente.

- ... e ela disse que não pode gostar de mais ninguém.  
- É mesmo? - perguntou Jack.  
- Sim... coitada, ela é tão triste. Meu pai diz que ela fez escolhas erradas, mas não fala nada porque a tia Florette é mais velha do que ele. Ele sempre me diz pra não ficar perguntando nada pra ela... pra ela não ter que ficar lembrando dele.  
- O que está falando?  
- Do homem que a tia Florette gosta.  
- Que homem?  
- Não sei, ela nunca fala o nome dele.

O sacerdote desconfiou que se tratava dele, mas não falou nada, não a esse respeito.

- E quanto ao Wild Bill? Eles são namorados?  
- Namorados? - Paganini riu alto, atraindo a atenção de Lier. - acho que ele gostaria de ser. Mas ele é feio e minha tia é bem bonita... devia ter uma pessoa bonita como ela.

Atrius sentiu um enorme alivio com aquela confissão. Deu um suspiro alto e sorriu sozinho. Ninguém tinha roubado ela dele, embora estivessem tentando. Ele mostraria de quem era Florette, assim que ela estivesse boa. Mostraria a todos que a amava e que ela era sua, unicamente sua. Que todos os seus pensamentos e seu corpo pertenciam a ela, que ele nada mais era do que um escravo a vontade dela, seja ela qual fosse.

- E o que você acha dele? - Jack perguntou apontando o polegar na direção do sacerdote e Paganini olhou para Atrius.  
- Você gosta da minha tia? - perguntou o garoto.  
- Bem... eu... eu gosto.  
- Olha, eu não acho que você seja bonito, mas vai que a minha tia gosta de você? Ela pode ser feliz pelo menos...

A ingenuidade do menino preencheu Atrius com uma pureza que ele achava que não teria naquele dia. Olhou para a cota em seu braço e soube que agora estava pronto para salvar sua Florette. Não haveria distrações em sua mente, só haveria ela, e o amor que moveria a cota.

Pensou em tudo o que fizer e sentiu-se um tolo por ter sido movido por seu ciúmes. Devia ter tratado todos mal, sem falar do próprio Bill, embora esse ele não desse muita atenção. Não podia gostar de um rival, mesmo sabendo que aquele garoto não podia se comparar a ele. Era apenas um garoto e Florette devia ter dez ou onze anos a mais que ele.

Não entendeu porque Zanzar havia falado que eles namoravam, mas discutiria isso depois com ele.

- Filho - Lier passou a mão nos cabelos de Paganini - vamos indo então. Cuide de sua tia está bom?

Todo sabiam que Lier tratava Paganini como se fosse um filho. Havia encontrado o menino na rua e lembrando-se do seu próprio passado, acolhera e cuidara dele para ser um bardo. Mas ao que parecia o menino havia manifestado um outro dom que não era a música. E Lier concordou em deixar o menino ser um mercador. Florette cuidava dele quando Lier não estava, e eles se davam muito bem. Ele sempre estava ajudando-a a cuidar dos animais que Florette levava para casa. Mas ao que parecia, Paganini adorava a outra irmã, a ovelha negra, Raposa Noturna.

- Vou ver como ela está e já vamos - disse Atrius, afastando-se para vê-la. O coração aos pulos renovado por uma esperança de ainda ser o único na vida de Florette.

Quando chegou ao quarto, viu Zanzar Ten sentado na cadeira, em total silêncio. Ele tinha os olhos fechados e uma mão sua segurava a dela. Era uma cena inusitada e nem mesmo o barulho proposital feito por Atrius o fez despertar.

- Está certo - murmurou o bruxo, abrindo os olhos e fitando Atrius, como se soubesse o tempo todo que ele estava ali observando. - Eu sei onde ele está.

Zanzar levantou-se, e o som produzido por sua roupa lembrando ventos fortes que cercavam Geffen. O manto prateado brilhando a luz das velas acesas pelo quarto, o poderoso cajado em uma mão e um livro grosso que flutuava a seu lado. O Bruxo passou por ele com sua expressão séria, e Atrius não falara nada, indo segurar as mãos de Florette sentindo-as fria novamente. Ela mexeu-se e seus lábios se abriram. Murmurou algumas coisas desconexas e apertou a mão de Atrius com força, parando no instante seguinte, abrindo os olhos.

- Frio...sei que está aí... muito frio... vem me tirar daqui...vou congelar... meu corpo dói tanto... vem aqui... por favor.


	8. O Corvo Reluzente e a Luz de Odin

"_... E uma lenda se torna mito quando um Deus faz sua escolha. Poucos são os mitos, pois os Deuses apadrinham os lendários, mas pouco fazem por eles. Quando escolhido, você pode contar com o fator surpresa da ajuda deles. Mas há algo que deve ser lembrado sempre, um Escolhido tem obrigações e elas devem ser cumpridas. Sempre..."_ - murmurado pela Grande Dama do Lago, Serena Mayfair, enquanto contava essa história para sua filha Wendy-Yin Mayfair.

**Entre a Promessa e a Flor**

**8 - O Corvo Reluzente e a Luz de Odin**

Atrius, o sacerdote de Odin, olhou para Glast Heim a sua frente. O lugar encontrava-se deserto aquela hora da noite, e pudera, quem iria pra lá? Os seres noturnos escapavam dos olhos do grupo, produzindo seus sons e sumindo na escuridão que cercava os jardins-labirinto do castelo. O luar iluminava o caminho, quando não sumia, engolfado por nuvens espessas e escuras, carregadas com uma fúria que iluminava os céus cruzando em clarões repentinos que chegavam ao chão produzindo um som ensurdecedor.

- Se continuarmos aqui, seremos atingidos - disse Zanzar Ten com uma voz séria, tomando a liderança do grupo, seguindo com o seu cajado em punho e aquele livro flutuante a seu lado. Zanzar parecia perturbado. Ninguém se atreveu a falar nada, embora estivessem curiosos a respeito. Passara parte da tarde com Florette, "procurando por ela", fora o que dissera.

Era difícil vê-lo naquele estado, quando parecia são e focado no que queria. Geralmente era visto como alguém que não tinha todas as propriedades mentais em ordem. Diziam que era a magia... a magia de Geffen que o deixara assim. Na verdade, ninguém sabia o que havia com ele e estavam habituados a suas constantes mudanças de humor e suas decisões mágicas que explodiam inimigos a distâncias invejáveis.

- Ele está certo - comentou Vic, ainda aborrecida - já que não puderam esperar, que entremos logo para resolver a situação.

Seguiu o bruxo com sua pose militar altiva, a reluzente capa de veludo vermelho as costas, uma cota de malha sobre os cabelos loiros, uma armadura completa de cor vermelha escura. Carregava duas espadas a bainha, uma de cada lado do corpo. Uma delas era sua espada flamejante, a outra eles desconheciam. Atrius havia notado que Vic parecia inquieta e que evitava olha-lo nos olhos. Talvez tivesse brava por eles terem aparecido em sua casa e ordenando que fossem logo a Glast Heim.

O sacerdote seguiu-os, e os dois mercenários vieram atrás, mas graças a agilidade com que se moviam, tomaram a frente do grupo e passaram pelo jardim, achando a porta que levava ao salão do castelo. Lier olhou para a katar presa a seu braço, a lâmina negra, as runas escritas nela detalhadamente talhadas. A arma não pesava nada e ele jamais tinha visto um trabalho como aquele em arma alguma. Jack Diovanni parecendo compartilhar da mesma admiração do amigo, mostrou a ele as trezes adagas de lâminas negras que Vic havia emprestado para a jornada. Havia as mesmas runas, o mesmo brilho. Para sua segurança, Jack carregava presa ao braço uma katar que ele esperava não usar.

Zanzar Ten abriu a porta dupla com força, fazendo um estrondo que ecoou por todo o castelo. Se haviam pensado em elemento surpresa, este já não mais existia. Não se importou com os olhares lançados pelos amigos e avançou em direção a escada que ficava escondida a sombra das pedras. As velas de Glast Heim estavam acesas, e todos os castiçais e lustres sempre mantinham as chamas das velas eternamente acesas.

- O Bruxo quer se matar - murmurou Lier irritado, seguindo Zanzar de perto. Assim que chegaram ao andar, o bruxo manifestou sua arte mágica e criou uma armadura para si, olhando para Lier com superioridade e extremamente ansioso. - agora que ele sabe que estamos aqui, por que não vamos com cautela?  
- Ele já sabia que estávamos aqui - disse Vic. - Vamos procura-lo e acabar logo com isso.

Atrius assentiu com a cabeça, sem ao menos notar que quando Vic passou por ele, a cota em seu braço adquirira um brilho dourado, antes de voltar ao normal.

Procuraram pelo andar, indo até a torre onde Florette estava presa. A maga e Alice continuavam ali presas na magia. Não havia ninguém, e o silêncio de Glast Heim era interrompido pelos passos deles, o farfalhar das roupas e pelo vento que uivava pelas janelas anunciando a tempestade.

Desceram e procuraram no outro andar, chegando a sala onde os noviços apareceram para ajudar, eles ficaram estarrecidos ao vê-los presos a parede. Estavam desacordados e as cabeças tombadas davam sinais daquele frio que todos presos por ali pareciam sentir. Enquanto todos examinavam os noviços, Vic dava passos em direção ao centro do salão, olhando para todos os lados, a espada flamejante em punho.

Ela parou e encarou o Druida Vermelho escondido dos olhos dos outros. O ser tinha aquela aparência repugnante e um glorioso sorriso nos lábios finos e cortados. Antes que Vic pudesse avisa-los, o Druida passou por ela e avançou escondido para atacar seus amigos. Ele segurou Lier e Jack pelos ombros e os lançou para trás num único golpe. Mostrando-se aos olhos deles, Zanzar defendeu o ataque mexendo o cajado no ar, atraindo uma chama de uma das velas do lustres e criou uma barreira de fogo e fugiu para o lado. Atrius ergueu a mão e tocou as vestes do Druida.

- Cura!

A divina magia de Odin fez o Druida gritar de dor e ficar desnorteado por breves segundos. Suficientes para que os mercenários levantassem e o atacassem. As lâminas negras passavam por ele sem feri-lo. O Druida virou-se e gritou, aquele grito emitindo uma onda que os empurrou para trás novamente.

Daquela vez ele estava mais poderoso e preparado. As marcas feita pela cota em sua mão ficaram visíveis, quando ele segurou Atrius pelo pescoço, ameaçando enforca-lo. Os pés já não tocavam o chão e Atrius estava ficando sem ar, segurando as garras do Druida que envolviam seu pescoço, tentando abri-las. A Cota brilhou e ficando dourada, agiu sozinha, atacando o Druida fazendo-o soltar o sacerdote que caiu sentado no chão.

Ele voou pelo ar, afastando-se. O manto voltou a sacudir como na primeira vez que eles se encontraram e os olhos vagos do ser tornaram-se vermelhos. Vic sentiu o chão estremecer e percebeu o que ele ia fazer.

Jack querendo impedir que o Druida carregasse sua magia, levantou-se e lançou-se sobre ele com velocidade. Conseguiu cravar as adagas na pele dele e ficou pendurado no ar, forçando a arma a entrar na carne. O Druida urrou de dor, e sacudiu-se, atirando o mercenário na direção que Zanzar estava. Caindo ao lado do Bruxo, Jack o olhou.

- Faça alguma coisa!

Zanzar colocou o cajado a sua frente e o livro grosso que o seguia, abriu-se, buscando sozinho a página que o bruxo queria. Calmamente, ele começou a ler alguma coisa sem dar importância ao que o mercenário tinha falado ou o fato de estarem no meio de uma batalha.

- Zanzar? Zanzar?

Era obviamente ignorado. Jack se pos de pé ao ver uma imensa marca mágica aparecer, tendo Zanzar no centro. 

- Zanzar? - murmurou.  
- Você pode calar a boca? - Zanzar olhou para ele bravo e Jack deu-lhe as costas e voltou a batalha.

Uma explosão de luz se deu onde estava o Druida. Fragmentos vermelhos cruzaram a sala como lâminas, indo em todas as direções. Atrius levantou um escudo sagrado em sua frente com um gesto de mão, Lier desviou dos objetos com saltos e manobras ágeis, Jack usou suas adagas para desviar e quebrar os que foram em sua direção, Vic abaixou-se e cobriu-se com a capa, e Zanzar nem os viu, os objetos passaram por ele sem atingi-lo. Uma poeira avermelhada pairou sobre o chão e o Druida ergueu-se novamente no ar com um zumbido agudo.

Lier correu até ele e saltou. Cravou a katar nas costas dele e utilizando o peso do corpo, rasgou o manto e a pele do Druida, caindo no chão com cuidado. O Druida virou-se num golpe violento e o atingiu com suas garras, lançando Lier para trás.

Concentrado no mercenário, o Druida não viu quando Atrius surgiu ao seu lado e o tocou. A magia divina de Odin fora convertida em uma poderosa arma, e passou ao corpo sem vida numa corrente elétrica poderosa suficiente para sacudi-lo, o brilho esverdeando o deixando zonzo. Quando acabou, Atrius ainda o segurava para aplicar novamente a "cura", e não conseguiu escapar quando a mão imensa do Druida segurou-lhe a cabeça. A pressão foi intensa, a dor aguda.

Atrius nem sentiu quando o Druida o empurrou para trás, ocupado agora com um ataque de Vic. O corpo do sacerdote caiu no chão, a consciência perdia nas sombras.

_"Atrius?"_, a voz suave o chamava. Ele abriu os olhos e encarou Florette. Estava num campo de Aloés com ela, sua cabeça deitada no colo dela, aquele sorriso iluminando os lábios dela. Acariciava seus cabelos com carinho e embora não abrisse a boca, Atrius escutava bem a voz dela. _"Acorde!"._

- Flor... - ele murmurou.

Ela parecia diferente. Os cabelos violetas pareciam leves e suaves, dançando com o vento perfumado. A pele alva parecia ainda mais delicada e fina, as feições levemente alteradas, para uma face longa e olhos afilados, de pestanas longas, desenhos escuros marcando o canto da face, como marcas de um guerreiro. Ela usava uma roupa azul de tecido transparente, onde se via com perfeição o corpo dela. As mãos eram longas e de dedos compridos, assim como as orelhas, levemente pontudas e altas demais para um ser humano. Estava tão diferente, como se nem ao menos fosse a Florette que ele estava acostumado a ver. Ainda assim, ele estava feliz.

_"Você tem que acordar"_ ouviu ela falar _"tem que ajudar a todos nós"_.

- Não quero acordar. Quero ficar aqui com você.

Ele virou-se e beijou a barriga sobre o tecido transparente. Procurou as mãos dela e notou outras marcas desenhadas nos dedos longos. Beijou a palma da mão e as deixou contra seu rosto.

Ela sorriu. _"Tem que acordar e nós ajudar. Você pode prender esses espíritos. Pode ajudar nossos amigos a acabar com esse sofrimento"_ a voz melódica dela fez Atrius lembrar-se dos enigmáticos seres que viviam nas florestas para protege-las. Seres que tinham o nome de elfos.

- Nunca devia ter ido embora - ele murmurou - nunca devia te-la deixado.

Atrius fechou os olhos, quando os dedos dela tocaram-lhe os lábios. Quando voltou a abri-los, sentiu que flutuava no ar. Florette estava de pé, uma estranha armadura sobre seu corpo, um elmo com a forma de um falcão na cabeça, e delicadas asas de cisnes as suas costas. Carregava num imenso arco dourado e uma aljava estava caída a seu lado.

- Não vá embora - ele pediu.

_"A muito negara o pedido de Odin. Mas dentro de seu coração, ficou semeado o poder de justiça que ele infligiu e suas ordens. Não havia como negar que você tivesse o mesmo direito que foi dado a eles, o direito de poder cumprir as ordens de Odin. Mesmo não pertencendo a esse seleto grupo, o poder de Odin flui em você, pois é sacerdote de sua ordem"_, Florette olhou para ele parecendo triste _"Não ignore as ordens que sente dentro de você. Tem que voltar e sabe disso"_, então, ao lado dela, a imagem de cada um dos companheiros dele foi surgindo, vestindo roupas de tecidos leves e brilhantes, armaduras reluzentes. As mulheres apareceram ao lado de Florette, usando armaduras parecidas com a dela, com elmos diferentes, as mesmas asas. O contraste era incrível. Realmente Florette parecia um elfo e não um humano. _"Volte agora, pois ainda é um Seguidor de Odin, e nenhum Seguidor de Odin desiste tão facilmente"_. 

Longe de Glast Heim, em Prontera, uma reunião de emergência fora marcada pelo Alto Conselho. Os Altos Sacerdotes da Ordem de Odin estavam alarmados com o assassinato de Dommenicus dentro de suas instalações, fato que não acontecia há anos. E o pior, se Dommenicus estava morto, quem era que estava com eles durante todo esse tempo?

O Sumo Sacerdote acompanhava os passos vigorosos de Angus Pendragon, que fora chamado as pressas, com certa dificuldade. O General não era mais moço, mas ainda assim tinha um físico de invejar qualquer um. Munido de uma espada longa e uma alabarda na outra mão, Angus olhava de vez em quando para trás, para ter certeza que o Sumo Sacerdote estava de fato o seguindo.

- Senhor General - pediu o velho cansado - podemos ir mais devagar?

Angus fez um aceno com a cabeça e diminui a marcha, postando-se do lado do homem.

- Perdoe-me senhor.  
- Não há nada com o que se desculpar... são essas minhas velhas pernas. Oh senhor Angus, estou tão triste pelo incidente com Dommenicus!  
- É realmente lamentável, senhor. Ainda mais que tenha ocorrido em Prontera, a capital do reino, o lugar mais seguro que se conhece.  
- Sim... o rei já sabe?  
- Sim, eu o colocarei a par dos acontecimentos assim que a reunião do Conselho terminar.  
- Tem sido um bom homem para nós senhor Angus. Todos esses anos tem trabalhado muito para que Prontera seja o que é hoje e devemos muito ao senhor. Odin lhe recompensara muito em Valhalla por sua lealdade e coragem.

Angus voltou a acenar com a cabeça. Valhalla? Não, ele não acreditava que tinha futuro em Valhalla. Havia libertado uma das mais poderosas inimigas de Odin. Quem poderia quere-lo? Ao ver o quarto, soube que era ela. Blood Raven era seu nome, o sangue que ela tinha nas mãos fazia sua magia, e o ódio em seu coração sua força. E porque ele ainda insistia em amá-la? Tinha Angela, não precisava de mais nada. Mas não conseguia esquece-la e a simples idéia de poder vê-la, o enchia de uma tola esperança, que ele vinha a anos tentando sufocar.

- Senhor Angus... tenho medo do que seja Blood Raven!  
- Senhor - Angus começou devagar - se for quem acham que é, o mal já está feito. De alguma forma Bloody Raven pode ser aprisionada novamente e de alguma forma, alguém tem o poder para isso.

O Sumo Sacerdote o olhou de relance, um olhar estranho e desconfiado. Mas nada disse. Logo Angus o deixou na porta do e ali ficou postado como um soldado e não o general que era. Naquele caso, ele não se importava, a segurança de Prontera estava em jogo. E enquanto esperava, podia armar o quebra cabeça de pistas que tinha em sua mente e entender como Vyctory podia saber quem era o Portador da Cota e não o teme-lo. Angus tinha medo que sua filha já tivesse se entregado sem ao menos lutar. Talvez o fardo dela fosse maior do que ele supunha... 

Glast Heim fora a capital de Rune Midgard há muitos anos atrás. Mas algo aconteceu e então todo aquele luxo e evolução foram transformados em sombras e maldade. As almas que vagavam por aquele imenso castelo viviam da vitalidade dos que ali iam para afugenta-las. Agora, nem mesmo essas almas perdidas caminhavam por Glast Heim. Algo maior e mais sombrio dominava o lugar, invocado pela única necromante de Rune Midgard. Uma criatura que tinha em mente se apoderar da energia dos que ali habitavam.

Essa criatura, um terrível ser chamado Druida Vermelho. Aquele que fora condenado por fazer sacrifícios em nome de uma das mais famosas lendas de Rune Midgard. Condenado as sombras, ele somente poderia ser invocado por outra criatura condenada. Ela existia, e todos a temiam, o nome de Blood Raven foi sussurrado pelos anos e agora ela era uma ameaça real a todos.

Enfrentando a temível criatura estavam um grupo de amigos liderados por um sacerdote de Odin, que em busca de cumprir a missão que lhe foi dada, sabia que o Druida Vermelho estava com a alma daquela que ele amava. Com ele estavam um poderoso Bruxo, uma valiosa guerreira e dois ágeis e espertos mercenários.

O fogo da espada de Vic deixava um rastro brilhante no ar e quando atingiu o Druida, atravessou a sua carne num corte cirúrgico. Ela ainda o atacou duas vezes enquanto ele somente se defendia. Afastou-se voado para trás, e tirou de dentro de seu manto esfarrapado uma adaga de lâmina torta e vermelha. Foi para cima dela e duelando, conseguiu atingi-la no braço. O corte queimava e toda a região foi tomada por uma ardência louca, fazendo o corpo sacudir-se num espasmo de dor. Ela soltou a espada e tocou o ferimento, sentindo as lágrimas vindo aos olhos.

- Prove do seu próprio veneno, filha de Raven - murmurou o Druida, aproximando-se dela. Vic ficou paralisada e não pode defender-se quando ele tocou o rosto e um sorriso pálido pairava nos lábios cortados. - Uma virgem - ele parecia fareja-la e seus olhos adquiriram um brilho cruel.  
- Eu vou acabar com você - ela murmurou em resposta, corada.  
- Tente - o Druida endireitou-se e ficou de costas a ela, lançando novamente aqueles projeteis na direção de Lier e Jack. Os dois conseguiram desviar, e seguindo para o fundo do salão, bateram numa barreira invisível que parecia isolar Zanzar Ten.

Não havia forma de distrair o Bruxo, e ele calmamente concentrava-se para um grande feito. Zanzar Ten era dado a mistérios e pouco falava de suas intenções em uma batalha. Geralmente lutava com ferocidade, mas naquela em especial, ele parecia mais preocupado em concentrar-se do que se atirar no meio dela com suas poderosas magias. Quem o visse bem, veria sua expressão serena, os olhos atentos, estava com o corpo relaxado e a mente vagava por regiões onde somente ele poderia estar.

Então algo aconteceu.

Glast Heim tremeu.

Um solavanco fez o lustre balançar, os dois mercenários caírem sentados no chão, o Druida olhar em todas as direções e depois fixar o pior dos olhares na direção do Bruxo. Lascas de pedra soltaram das paredes e as pedras do chão ajeitaram-se melhor. Agora, Zanzar o encarava e sorria maliciosamente.

Girou o cajado e o colocou em pé na sua frente. Seus lábios moveram-se num murmúrio, e ele fechou a mão livre, para depois abri-la com uma pequena chama flutuante na palma. Aproximou-a do cristal do cajado e a luz penetrou nele, e começou a ficar cada vez mais brilhante. Ele alargou o sorriso e mirou sua concentração mágica sobre o Druida. Um círculo vermelho surgiu debaixo dele, caindo pelo ar como uma poeira mágica incômoda, afetando-lhe a vista e deixando o ar com cheiro de sândalo.

Jack e Lier ficaram de pé e olharam para Zanzar, felizes. Finalmente o Bruxo ia fazer alguma coisa. E eles esperavam que fosse algo bom, porque aquele inimigo estava difícil de vencer. Nunca em suas vidas haviam se deparado com um inimigo tão forte e violento como aquele.

Atrius despertou com o cheiro de sândalo, lamentando-se por não estar mais com Florette. Sentou-se e observou como as coisas estavam. Usou sua magia divina em Vic e depois nele próprio. Sentiu-se infinitamente melhor e levantou-se animado para a batalha. Apontou a mão para Zanzar quando notou que ele estava concentrando uma magia e o abençoou com o poder de Odin, que o Bruxo como seguidor dele, certamente ficaria ainda mais poderoso. Foi até Vic com rapidez e a ajudou a ficar de pé, a guerreira sem forças, tomada por uma dor intensa no braço, que a fazia lacrimejar.

O ar dentro da sala ficou estático, e carregado da energia mágica que emanava do corpo do bruxo como uma corrente de ar, perfumada e perigosamente instável. Os olhos de Zanzar haviam adquirido aquele brilho sagaz, o cabelo e o manto começaram a se sacudir cada vez com mais força. Ele apontou o cajado na direção do Druida, que vinha para ataca-lo e os mercenários meteram-se na frente, impedindo que ele alcançasse o Bruxo e o fizesse perder sua concentração. Com a mão livre, Zanzar fez um gesto no ar e trouxe o grimório para seu lado. Começou a murmurar frases de incrível rima, tornando-se um cântico letárgico e maravilhoso de se ouvir.

- Luz de Odin!

A magia o envolveu e ele fechou os olhos por um instante, sentindo que seu corpo não tocava mais o chão ou fazia parte daquele mundo por poucos segundos. Abriu os olhos e eles brilhavam de forma intensa. Apontou o cajado novamente na direção do Druida. Um estrondo correu pela sala e um imenso raio saiu do cristal e atingiu o Druida com violência, envolvendo-o em uma luz forte. Lier, Jack, Atrius e Vic olharam fascinados enquanto aquela magia atingia o Druida em vários pontos, sua luz o cegava, e o empurrava para trás com força. Então acabou, a luz das velas voltando a iluminar a sala, o som da tempestade do lado de fora batendo com força contra as paredes do castelo. Zanzar abaixou o cajado e observou com gosto o que tinha feito.

Sua gargalhada rompeu os instantes de silêncio que se seguiram depois, enquanto eles esperavam pela reação do Druida. O ser estava caído no canto do salão e mal conseguia se por de pé. Eles três olharam para Zanzar, enquanto ele gargalhava, parecendo feliz ao mesmo tempo que ria da desgraça do inimigo.

- Trovão de Júpiter!

Lier ignorou o ataque mágico de Zanzar Ten, e foi para cima do Druida, a katar de lâmina negra brilhante a parca luz. Uma energia vermelha envolveu o Druida e ele levantou-se, parecendo muito irritado e bem mais forte. Lier desviou dos ataques dele, e investiu com sua katar nos mantos, rasgando os tecidos e imaginando onde estava a carne suja daquele inimigo que ele tinha atingido. O Druida por fim, acertou-lhe o rosto e ele foi arremessado para trás com grande velocidade. Assim que atingiu o chão, Atrius o curou e olhou para o Druida, com as palavras de Florette na cabeça.

- Vamos acabar logo com isso - murmurou Vic erguendo-se num esforço, e cambaleante, ficando de pé sozinha.

Atrius ainda tinha a imagem de Florette em sua mente, aquela imagem estranha dela, como se ela fosse alguma espécie de elfo da floresta. Nem soube quando a Cota ficou dourada e cresceu muitos centímetros, ficando a seus pés como se tivesse vida própria. Ele recolheu-a e a sacudiu no ar como um chicote.

- Lance-a Atrius - disse Vic, o olhando com um rosto cansado de dor.

O Druida o olhou e avançou voando, sacando novamente a adaga.

- Barreira de Fogo! - Zanzar utilizou sua magia e criou uma muralha de fogo entre o Druida e Atrius. O Druida tentou avançar, e acabou incendiando-se com aquele fogo mágico. Era a chance que Atrius precisava, ele sacudiu a Cota e a lançou na direção do ser maligno.A Cota o envolveu e brilhante, começou a queimar a pele dele, enquanto movia-se sem ter fim, enrolando-o e apertando com força.

Jack aproximou-se e começou a desferir golpes rápido e violentos nele, Lier chegou logo depois e fez a mesma coisa. Agora as lâminas acertavam a carne dele, arrancando um sangue escuro e de cheiro forte. Vic, cambaleante, aproximou-se, e utilizando o braço ferido, sacou a espada que levava na bainha com as duas mãos. Zanzar invocou raios, puxando energia da tempestade, deixando o Druida enfraquecido.

- Mande lembranças a Hel - murmurou Atrius, intensificando com a mente o poder da Cota, fazendo que ela apertasse cada vez mais o ser.

Vic aproximou-se dele e com um único golpe, cortou a cabeça do Druida. A lâmina brilhante fez suas inscrições acenderem-se como o pavio de uma vela. A Cota recuou para o pulso de Atrius e os amigos olharam espantados com a precisão dela. O corpo caiu no chão e Vic caiu para trás, sentindo-se fraca demais para ficar em pé. Atrius e Jack correram para ajuda-la, enquanto Lier observava Zanzar aproximar-se com o grimório debaixo do braço.

Glast Heim tremeu novamente e o corpo do Druida começou a zumbir, uma energia fúnebre tomou conta do lugar em segundos. O ar pesado causava-lhe enjôo e o cheiro de sangue ficou pungente. Uma energia poderosa saiu do corpo do Druida e atingiu Vic com força, fazendo Jack e Atrius serem atirados para trás. Uma a uma, as almas começaram a fugir do corpo do ser, vagando como fantasmas por Glast Heim. Vic estava envolvida numa energia poderosa demais, e sem forças para resistir, a absorveu, recuperando-se dos ferimentos e ficando encantada por aquele poder.

Atrius ficou de pé, quando a Cota brilhou em dourado e olhando Vic, ele entendeu. Ela era parte de sua Promessa. 

"_Quando chegar a hora você saberá o que fazer"_.

A voz do antigo Sumo Sacerdote rodopiava na cabeça de Atrius e ele não tinha a menor idéia do que fazer. Saberia se sua Promessa não fosse sua amiga. Observando-a, viu Vic erguer-se do solo e levitar a centímetros dele. As almas que libertadas do Druida Vermelha rodopiavam pela sala, agora rodopiavam a volta dela, como se a protegessem da ameaça que ele representava.

_"Mestre espere"_, Atrius quase corria atrás do Sumo Sacerdote, que com passos rápidos dirigia-se para a Biblioteca dos Sábios em Prontera.

Olhando-a de olhos fechados, Atrius sabia que ela estava sendo manipulada. Como especialista naquela Arte Divina, sentia uma outra força agindo e também a força de Vic nisso tudo. Mal podia acreditar que Vic era Bloody Raven. Aquilo que lhe parecia tão distante era quase um sonho, depois de tantos anos de treinamento e de ter abdicado de seu grande amor, ele se via incapaz de agir contra ela. Mesmo sabendo que essa era sua missão e seu dever.

_"Niflheim, a Terra da Neblina, é onde mora Hel, a Grande Deusa da Morte. Ela alimenta-se com doenças, fome e a velhice. É delas as almas não escolhidas pelas Valkirias e por Freya. É dela e tudo é sofrimento em seu reino gelado. Antes pior fosse ir para seus braços... mas há algo pior, muito pior. Chama-se Blood Raven, o Corvo Sangrento que alimenta seu mana com os espíritos perdidos. É dela todos os piores males que alguém pode causar a uma alma. É ela, que você tem que impedir"_, disse o Sumo Sacerdote a Atrius.

- Impeça-a - ouviu Zanzar Ten gritar por causa da lamúria alta dos espíritos. Olhou surpreso para o bruxo. - Impeça-a - ele repetiu - antes que seja tarde.

- O que vai fazer?

Atrius olhou para Jack que segurou seu braço com força. Encarando os olhos azuis viu a preocupação de Jack com tudo aquilo. Ficara tão claro o amor que ele sentia por aquela mulher, que agora era uma evidente ameaça a todos.

_"Escuta Atrius, escuta minhas palavras... cada alma perdida a Blood Raven é uma alma que nunca encontrara a paz"_.

- Faça o que tem que fazer - disse Zanzar com uma voz firme - é o Portador da Cota de Odin. Sabe o que fazer não?

Olhando novamente para o Bruxo, Atrius não entendeu como ele sabia da Cota. Ficara claro a todos que Atrius carregava uma Cota com poderes divinos, não muito diferente das demais cotas carregadas por outros sacerdotes. A cada pedra da Cota tinha uma runa de Odin, feitas por ele mesmo, segundo dizia a lenda. Como Portador da Cota, Atrius tinha obrigações e como parte da promessa que fizera, era aprisionar a geração de Bloody Raven, a bruxa imortal. Mas como poderia faze-lo se era sua amiga? Como poderia enfrenta-la, tendo em mente todos os bons momentos que passara com ela? Aquilo de certa forma não parecia justo, porque mesmo Vic sendo sua amiga, ela agora estava com o controle da alma de Florette.

_"Utilize o poder do amor, oras! Que tipo de pergunta é essa? Não lhe disse que a Cota se move por esse poder? É triste, talvez doloroso, mas necessário. Grave minhas palavras, seu avoado! Pra onde está olhando afinal?"_.

- Do que estão falando?

- Vamos homem, não hesite! - falou Zanzar com uma voz forte.

Indiferente a tudo, Lier tinha os olhos cravados na safira que tinha nas mãos. Ela cairia do corpo do Druida Vermelho logo após ele ter perdido a cabeça. Era uma Safira de Odin. O azul único da gema parecia encanta-lo, da mesma forma que o fazia lembrar de seu lar, tão distante daquelas terras. Agora sentia que estava mais próximo de casa e a cada safira ele tinha a chance de poder voltar. O azul refletia tão forte quanto o vermelho escarlate do seu anel, e olhando para o Olho de Astarte, ele lembrou-se que ali em RuneMidgard ele estava a salvo das maldições que perseguiam sua alma e mesmo carregando aquele anel que era o sinal maior de todas as maldições, ele estava livre delas. Com bom grado, Lier teria tirado o anel do dedo, se ele saísse.

Ergueu os olhos quando viu Vic o olhar. Os olhos vermelhos dela lembraram de uma maldade que ele conhecia. E sem poder desviar do ataque, foi lançado para o outro lado da sala pelos espíritos que a circundavam.

- Barreira de Fogo!

Zanzar Ten invocou a barreira antes que os espíritos os atacassem. Deu um passo para trás sabendo que aquela magia não os seguraria por muito tempo. Não sabia o que Atrius estava esperando para segurar Vic, mas sentia que de alguma forma aquilo era errado.

Atrius por fim pareceu acordar e deu um passo a frente.

- Blood Raven - chamou-a num grito e Vic o olhou com escárnio. - Liberte essas almas!

Jack não se moveu, tomado por um horror imenso. Ela era Blood Raven? Mas... em nome de Odin, o que estava acontecendo? Zanzar Ten havia reconhecido o nome logo que fora pronunciado, e um ato rápido espalmou a mão sobre seu grimório e o livro abriu-se sozinho e folhou-se em busca de uma página. Nela um inusitado desenhado de uma mulher, a Bruxa Imortal. Aquele desenho não batia com a descrição de Vic, mas Zanzar nunca havia se encontrado com ela. Jamais poderia saber.

- Saia da minha frente, sacerdote - a voz de Vic soou, poderosa como um trovão e tão distorcida quanto.

- Não! Irá devolver essas almas! E o fará agora!

Lançando a Cota de Odin no ar, ela voou passando pelo escudo de espíritos até enroscar-se no braço de Vic. A principio nada mais do que isso. Depois, ela brilhou em dourado e como uma cobra, começou a comprimir a armadura vermelha de Vic. Ela trincou e então começou a cair esmigalhada, deixando a mostra o braço de Vic. Seu rosto mostrava sua dor, e sua raiva. Com a outra mão livre, ela segurou a Cota e puxou Atrius na direção dela. Uma disputa de poderes foi formada, e Atrius sentia-se arrastado na direção dela.

A força acabou quando Vic rompeu a Cota com um gesto poderoso no mesmo momento que era atacada pelo Trovão de Júpiter invocado por Zanzar Ten. O raio caiu sobre ela e o grito de dor ecoou tão alto quanto o som dos espíritos e Jack desesperou-se.

- Atrius! - lançou-se sobre o sacerdote, para impedi-lo de machucar Vic, no momento que os espíritos formavam um novo ataque. Foi atingido nas costas e caiu no chão quase morto. Atrius nada sofrera e a Cota espatifada rolava pelo chão. Nunca vira ninguém romper a Cota e ela conseguira. Num único gesto!

- Rajada Congelante! - Zanzar não desistia do ataque, mesmo tendo consciência da situação. A magia congelante percorreu o solo e surgiu debaixo de Vic, a congelando por um instante, antes que ela rompesse com a luz avermelhada de sua armadura.

- Maldito seja - bradou ela, a voz monstruosa não tendo nada da meiga Vic - Filho do Leste!

- Barreira de Fogo! - criou uma barreira para impedir de ser atacado diretamente - Atrius, rompa o Corvo Reluzente!

Atrius olhou para ele e depois para a cota.

_"Falhar? Não, impossível! Só existe uma única chance e é dela que fazemos nossas oportunidades. A Cota só acabara se o amor que existe dentro de você se extinguir. Você é melhor qualificado do que eu, jovem Atrius. Ama tanto essa mulher que daria sua vida por ela. Infelizmente eu sou egoísta e... sim, você tem razão. Talvez eu nunca tenha amado de verdade"_.

A imagem de Florette surgiu na mente de Atrius tão forte como se ele tivesse acabado de vê-la. Aquela armadura e aquelas asas, aquele olhar apaixonado e triste, sua incrível semelhança com os seres encantados da noite. Como poderia viver sem saber se ela estava bem? Como poderia viver sabendo que condenara a alma dela? Que Vyctory pudesse lhe perdoar depois, pois agora ele não a perdoaria.

Ele levantou-se rápido e invocou Cura sobre Jack. A cota despedaçada renovou-se com a força que emanava de seu Portador. E mesmo sem estar junta, ergue-se no ar, ao redor dele como pequenas esferas brilhantes.

Vic cessou seu ataque a Zanzar Ten e encarou Atrius com ódio renovado. Ele abriu os braços e invocando alguma prece rápida, fez as esferas a atacarem, cruzando seu escudo de almas e atingindo sua armadura, quebrando-a onde era tocada.

- Tempestade de Relâmpagos - ela falou e uma magia formou-se sobre Atrius e o atingiu com precisão. Erguendo a mão no ar, a espada mágica voou até ela, com a mão livre ela lançou um surpreso Zanzar Ten para o outro lado da sala junto Lier. Ela moveu-se com a espada em punho na direção de Atrius.  
- Vic... Vic espere!

A voz fraca de Jack saiu como um apelo, quase não ouvida pela fúria dela. Como mágica ela estacou e o olhou, parecendo surpresa. Ele tentou ficar de pé, e tudo o que conseguiu fazer foi virar o rosto e olhar para ela. O poder do olhar dele fez algo com ela, fez ela revoltar-se contra aquela dominação desejosa. Ela soltou a espada assim que seus pés tocaram o chão, e o Corvo Reluzente perdeu seu brilho, quando ela abaixou-se ao lado dele.

Como se hesitasse, ela tentou tocar o rosto dele, e então desistiu. Os olhos azuis encheram-se de lágrimas e Jack continuava mantendo-a cativa em seu olhar, sem dizer uma única palavra.

- Não... - ela murmurou a voz saindo fraca e dolorosa. - Você não...  
- Luz Divina - Atrius invocou apreciando o momento de distração dela. Vic foi atingida e sua linda armadura trincou inteira. As almas que a rodeavam se dispersaram e começaram a voltar para seus corpos, abandonando a invocadora.

Ela ficou de pé olhando sempre para Jack e depois desviou o olhar e observou Atrius com o rosto banhado em lágrimas. Tirou o elmo e o jogou no chão.

- Vyctory Pendragon, como autoridade de Odin e Portador da Cota, devo dizer que terá que me acompanhar. Ou melhor, a obrigo a me acompanhar Blood Raven.  
- Não sou Blood Raven - respondeu ela baixinho - eu nunca quis ser.  
- O que está dizendo?  
- Que sou... desculpe-me Atrius por tudo o que eu fiz e pelo o que vou fazer.

Vic correu até a janela e saltou por ela, Atrius correu atrás e o que viu foi ela caindo com os braços abertos, as pernas flexionadas, e tão calmamente transformou-se num corvo vermelho e sumiu nas brumas misteriosas que envolviam Glast Heim. Ele entendeu que ela estava possuída por alguma força, pois Vic era uma guerreira e não uma bruxa, e soube que deveria avisar a família dela sobre esse incidente. 

_... e os corações solitários  
O amor uniu  
A donzela da floresta e do rio  
O senhor do fogo e do céu._

Florette despertou do pesadelo, acordando em sua macia cama em Payon. Olhou em volta para ter certeza que estava acordada e viu tudo em seu lugar, e aquela bela voz élfica cantando uma famosa música de Astor, sua terra. Com frio, ela cobriu-se e olhou para a janela, onde Raposa estava sentada com um alaúde em mãos, os olhos fechados, cantando docemente.

_O Primeiro Grande Dragão  
Por uma mortal se apaixonou  
E em sua forma humana  
A amada enganou_

Glast Heim parecia longe agora. Terrivelmente longe. Hórus estava sentado no galho e abriu as asas quando a viu despertar. Apertando as cobertas contra o corpo, Florette voltou a deitar, estremecendo de frio. Sua mente vagava pelos horrores vividos, pela a tortura de sua alma, pelo medo que sentira. Não, ela sabia que Odin não a abandonaria. Ela tinha um acordo com ele, havia se tornado filha dele, nunca seria abandonada. De alguma forma ele a salvara...

_Nos braços da senhora das matas  
Ele se encontrou  
E de todo o carinho que sentiam  
A Escolhida nasceu._

Florette olhou para Raposa, e ela parecia concentrada demais naquela canção para notar que ela despertara. Ela continuava cantando tão magnificamente bem quanto Florette podia se lembrar, a voz cristalina e apaixonada, pois Raposa sempre gostara dessas baladas e sabia cantar uma porção delas. Quando vieram para Rune Midgard, ela perdera o gosto pelas baladas até conhecer as dessa terra e voltar a cantar quando estivesse distraída. E raramente era encontrada distraída. Ela não costumava pensar muito em Raposa, pois mal a via, já que a outra nunca parava em lugar algum.

Sentiu-se bem por estar em casa e com a meia irmã ali. Era como se estivesse em casa, ouvindo uma música tão típica de sua terra natal, na companhia de elfos.

_Linda e dourada  
Litan era seu nome  
A grande guerreira amada  
Draguen era a sua alma_

Raposa parou de cantar e abriu os olhos, fitando Florette. Saiu da janela e aproximou-se da cama, trazendo o alaúde nas mãos com delicadeza.

- Então eles conseguiram... - murmurou ela.  
- Padma...

A ladina sentou-se na cadeira que fora ocupada por Paganini, que agora estava dormindo a dois quartos dali, e olhou bem nos olhos de Florette. Não havia nada que pudesse ser lido nos olhos brilhantes de Raposa, nada. Ela era um mistério depois do que houvera com seu marido em sua festa de casamento. Raposa não era mais a mesma, e talvez nunca mais seria. Aquela elfa feliz fora substituída por uma casca de vingança e ódio.

- Estou tão feliz que esteja aqui - Florette segurou a mão livre dela com força e Raposa apenas ergueu uma sobrancelha para o gesto, sem afastar a mão ou retribuir o gesto. - Não queria acordar sozinha... estava com tanto medo.  
- Medo? Do quê?  
- De nunca sair de lá.  
- Não seja tola Florette. Era certo que seus amigos iam te resgatar. Ou acha que ele ficaria aqui contemplando sua morte lenta?

_Ele!  
Atrius!_

Ele então esteve ali. Ela encheu-se de alegria, desejando poder vê-lo novamente. Mas só de saber que ele esteve ali, ela ficou cheia de animação, e imaginou se ele teria cuidado dela. Era claro que havia sido ele que a tirara de Glast Heim. Como o amava! A simples menção do nome fazia o corpo dela reagir instantaneamente, como se a qualquer minuto ele fosse entrar naquele quarto e a tomar nos braços. Como desejava isso!

- Vejo que ainda gosta do sacerdote...

A voz de Padma era desprovida de carinho. Parecia um golem falando. Florette arrepiou-se com o olhar gelado dela, sentindo que todo aquele calor que a envolvera, sumira levado por uma forte nevasca.

- Não percebe que é perda de tempo? Você abandonou nossa causa por ele...  
- Não Padma, não diga isso!  
- Digo o que eu vejo. E desde que se apaixonou por esse mortal, esqueceu-se completamente que não somos desse lugar e que vagamos como espíritos por aqui. O que será Florette? O que será quando você o ver envelhecer? Ainda vai amá-lo? Ele nem ao menos pertence a nossa casta, nem ao menos sabe o que é um Vanir!

Florette nada disse. Sabia que Padma nunca aceitara Atrius ou Beauty. Ela não gostava de sacerdotes de qualquer espécie, tanto porque fora um que atravessara a Espada Sentimentus no marido. E ela o vira morrer agoniante a sua frente, enquanto a magia divina do clérigo a segurava contra a parede.

- Padma - Florette murmurou cheia de carinho.

Ela levantou-se rápido, como aquele murmúrio a tivesse acordado de seu ódio. Ela olhou para o chão e depois para a irmã mais velha. Talvez outra pessoa já estivesse em lágrimas naquele instante, mas ela não.

- Avise a Sun que quero a Safira. Pouco me importo quem está com ela. Quero que Sun a traga para mim.

Dizendo isso, saiu do quarto em silêncio, deixando Florette triste.

Angus estava guardando a porta do Alto Conselho quando um noviço apareceu, viera correndo e estava todo vermelho e desarrumado. Ao encontrar os olhos sérios do general, ele parou e tomou ar, antes de entrar com postura e olhar para ele.

- O que houve?  
- Vim dar um recado, enviado de Glast Heim, pelo sacerdote Atrius.  
- Fale logo garoto.  
- Senhor Atriu manda avisar que... o Druida Vermelho foi destruído e as pessoas presas estão sendo resgatadas por noviços.  
- Fico aliviado em saber - disse Angus que nada disso sentia. - Vou avisar o Alto Conselho.  
- E tem um recado para o senhor... - Angus olhou para o noviço e ele encolheu-se diante do olhar - ele manda dizer que sua filha sumiu. 


	9. Entre a Promessa e a Flor

**Entre a Promessa e a Flor**

**9 - Entre a Promessa e a Flor**

Dois dias depois que Glast Heim foi limpa e o Druida Vermelho sumira da face de Rune Midgard, Atrius caminhava pelo santuário de Odin em Prontera, sem vestir um dos uniformes de sacerdote, optando por uma roupa sombria, fazendo seus cabelos verdes realçarem em todo aquele negro. O santuário estava silencioso, ninguém costumava ir lá aquela hora da manhã.

Ele dividia-se em uma parte aberta que saia num jardim bem cuidado, onde havia espalhados bancos de mármores por todos os lados e uma estatua de Odin sentado em seu trono. Do lado coberto, seguia um teto alto, segurado por imensas colunas rodeadas por flores. Bancos estavam dispostos entre pequenas estatuas dos deuses Asgardianos.

Ali estava toda a calma que Atrius procurava para seu espírito. Escolheu um banco estratégico no jardim aberto e sentou-se nele, colocando ao lado uma caixa ricamente decorada ao lado. Observou o jardim, sem ver nada a sua frente.

Sua mente rodopiava com os últimos eventos vividos e seu coração pesava, carregado de um pesar que ele nunca sentira antes. Parecia sufocado e as palavras engasgadas em sua garganta.

Inclinou-se subitamente pra frente e cobriu o rosto com as mãos.

Era sua culpa! A culpa era toda sua!

Blood Raven estava com Vic. Havia se apoderado do corpo de sua amiga, de sua companheira de armas. E ele? Ele não fizera nada! Sendo especialista na Arte do Exorcismo, ele nada fizera! Deixara Blood Raven tomar conta dela, fazer seus gestos os dela e fazer com que ela fugisse. Ela podia estar em qualquer lugar naquele momento e aquele mal nunca pararia.

Sua obrigação... sua promessa perdera-se no momento que ela saltara pela janela e num imenso corvo se transformara. A Cota estava destruída. Tudo havia sido em vão.

E nesse meio tempo que ele se preparava para ser aquele que carregaria a Cota de Odin, havia abdicado do amor de Florette por algo que agora não tinha mais importância. Ele falhara e nem mesmo de sacerdote ele devia ser chamado. Não havia mais aquela responsabilidade e com a Cota destruída, não havia mais a Promessa. A Promessa perdera todo o seu brilho e nada mais era agora do que um objetivo vago e distante. Sem a Cota, nenhum mortal poderia conter o poder de Blood Raven, e mesmo agora, ele acreditava que poderia ter sido parada.

As armas fabulosas que Odin dera a Rune Midgard perderam-se pelo tempo e a Cota era mais uma delas. Depois que viu que falhara em sua Promessa, perdera todo o poder e agora não controlava mais a Cota. Ninguém mais poderia. A arma que fora forjada para aprisionar Blood Raven de nada servira, pois em um único gesto, ela partira a Cota e desativara a habilidade mágica da arma.

Blood Raven que tinha uma necessidade crescente de obter poder para novamente enfrentar Odin, agora era uma inimiga que estava solta. Assassinara Dommenicus com facilidade e depois mais três noviços foram encontrados mortos, com mais dizeres de sangue na parede. Ela era cruel e não tinha nenhum sentimento. Ela não podia ser detida.

Quando estava treinando para fazer valer sua Promessa, o antigo Sumo Sacerdote havia lhe dito que se a Cota fosse destruída, a única maneira de parar Blood Raven era que sua cria se voltasse contra ela, ou que os Guerreiros do Ulster fossem invocados. E então ele sorriu maldoso embora os olhos fossem pura candura e disse com uma voz calma: _"isso claro, se Odin não proibisse Invocação como Art"_". Os Filhos do Ulster poderiam deter Blood Raven, mas o custo era muito alto. Desprezar as ordens de Odin era se voltar contra ele e seus filhos e filhas, era ter que enfrenta-lo frente a frente. E os Filhos do Ulster só poderiam ser invocados se a terra bebesse o sangue de uma virgem pura, como dizia a lenda. Se tivessem sorte na Invocação, a deusa Cathain Mayfair, a Dama do Lago, seria invocada.

Mas ele não considerava essa opção. Havia entrado para a Ordem de Odin para segui-lo e sabia de todas as punições desse e do outro mundo por tal ofensa as regras de Odin. Não, estava claro para ele que invocar Ulsters não era uma idéia nem ao menos a ser considerada.

E quanto a cria de Blood Raven, havia boatos que tal pessoa existia, mas Atrius não acreditava nisso. Se houvesse alguém com poderes como o de Blood, certamente teria sido notada em meio aos humanos. Mas ninguém fora notado e mesmo assim, sua Promessa incluía aprisionar tal pessoa.

O que ele faria agora?

Como diria ao pai de Vic que não fora poderoso o suficiente para salva-la? Como poderia voltar a encarar os Altos Sacerdotes e contar a eles que falhara? Por sorte, ou não, eles ainda se encontravam fechados na sala do Alto Conselho, recebendo mensagens de fora através de Angus Pendragon e nada mais. Ninguém sabia o que eles tanto faziam ou o que tanto discutiam, mas era claro que o assunto era Blood Raven.

Ela devia ser temida por todos os sacerdotes de Odin, que se tornavam inúteis frente a ela. E era de conhecimento de todos que ela tinha paixão em acabar com vidas dedicadas a Odin.

Um som no jardim chamou sua atenção e Atrius ergueu os olhos marejados para ver Beauty parada a sua frente. Ele sentiu vergonha por estar em lágrimas, e desviou do olhar dela, olhando para o lado. Ouviu ela se mover e sentar ao seu lado depois, tocando seu ombro e depois suas mãos juntas que se apertavam com força.

- Que a Paz de Frigga caia sobre você meu amigo – a ouviu dizer.

Paz? Quando poderia encontrar isso? Sentia-se tão mal, tão culpado... tantos anos e tudo o que conseguira fora um fracasso total. Tanta dedicação e crença de seu mestre e para quê? Para ver Vic pulando por uma janela e se transformando num corvo? Estava errado, ele não precisava de paz, ele precisava de uma punição por ter falhado.

Beauty deitou a cabeça contra o braço dele e nada mais falou, ficando ali com ele durante tempo indefinido. Ele não conseguia tirar da mente a cena de Vic pulando pela janela. O olhar incredulidade de seus amigos, o olhar arrasado de Jack. Ele que o havia salvado da morte certa, mostrando a Vic como se sentia em relação a ela, como acreditava que ela podia dominar aquela "coisa".

Pobre Vic... teria a alma condenada por Odin por fazer conspiração com Blood Raven. E nem ao menos teria como se defender de sua ira.

- O tempo pode melhorar tudo. Teremos conhecimento, teremos paz, teremos notícias – murmurou Beauty com a voz embargada – por favor Atrius, diga que ainda acredita que podemos melhorar isso!? Que minha esperança não é falsa...

O silêncio dele foi a resposta para as palavras dela. Não condizia com a verdade ele afirmar que ainda tinha esperanças. Pois não tinha. Nenhuma. As palavras perderam-se, sem sentido aos olhos dele. Queria ele poder explicar tudo a ela. Dizer como se sentia, como estava sendo para ele. Sentia-se tão perdido...

- Odin vai cuidar dela. Eu acredito nisso...

Atrius por fim olhou para ela. Viu um olhar de crença total nas palavras ditas, tão forte, que ele teve que exibir um sorriso triste.

- Assim espero, Beauty.

O som de passos sobre a grama chamou a atenção de ambos que viram um noviço acompanhado por Angus.

- Atrius – Angus o cumprimentou com tom frio.

O sacerdote apenas acenou com a cabeça. E usando de sua técnica de esconder sentimentos, escondeu-se atrás de uma máscara de frieza e nada falaria até que fosse realmente necessário. Não gostava de se revelar naquele estado que se encontrava, muito menos para pessoas como Angus que pareciam desprovidos de sentimentos.

- Você está bem? – por fim, o cavaleiro perguntou.

- Estou um pouco...

- Abalado, eu diria – Angus comentou e deu um sorriso franco que durou segundos.

- Você ficara bem – disse Beauty, a voz saindo num sussurro. Ela se levantou e sorriu, e Atrius nem olhou em sua direção quando ela desapareceu.

Assim que ela se foi, Angus Pendragon permaneceu. Atrius não tinha coragem para olha-lo. Ficaram em um silêncio incomodo depois. Atrius sentia-se desconfortável na presença daquele homem poderoso e então voltou a apertar suas mãos no colo.

- Senhor Atrius, não ficarei aqui prolongando meu tempo curto com o senhor. Portanto serei direto: o que você fez com a minha filha?

Aquela era a pergunta que Atrius estava se preparando para responder, mas ao olhar para Angus e vê-lo olhar com impaciência em sua direção, tudo o que havia ensaiado sumiu de sua mente. Como poderia enfrentar aquele homem se nem ao menos ele conseguia se enfrentar? O que poderia dizer?

- Senhor Angus - começou Atrius incerto - perdoe-me por não ter conseguido ajudar sua filha. Não me sinto honrado o suficiente para tratar desse assunto agora.  
- Ajudar? O que quer dizer com isso rapaz?  
- Ela foi envolvida pelo mal de Blood Raven meu senhor. Não pude ajuda-la. Não pude liberta-la daquela prisão mágica... sinto-me tão mal por isso. Vyctory é minha amiga e saber que não consegui ajuda-la me parte o coração.  
- O que houve com ela então?  
- Blood Raven a dominou e antes que eu pudesse expulsa-la, ela fugiu com o corpo de Vic, transformando-se num corvo.

Para surpresa de Atrius, Angus Pendragon apenas suspirou como se estivesse aliviado por isso. O sacerdote ficou confuso por alguns instantes. Havia contado algo horrível ao pai de Vic e ele ficara aliviado? Algo estava errado. Ele poderia ter ficado aliviado por Vic não estar morta. Mas do que adiantaria? Agora ela era um zumbi... um simples instrumento da maldade de Blood Raven.

- Não entendo senhor como pode ficar aliviado. Eu não a salvei do que pode lhe acontecer, ela pode estar em qualquer lugar agora e pode estar fazendo alguma maldade. O senhor sabe que foi Blood Raven que assassinou o senhor Dommenicus e aqueles noviços... Vic tem uma habilidade sobrenatural com a espada e imagino o que ela pode estar fazendo agora já que não a impedi.  
- Há coisas que fogem de seu conhecimento senhor Atrius - Angus falou, mantendo o tom de voz baixo - grandes segredos. Cuidarei pessoalmente para que minha filha seja trazida de volta. E agradeço por não ter feito nada a minha pequena.  
- Mas senhor... como pode me agradecer por não ajuda-la?  
- É o que eu digo senhor Atrius, conhecimentos que lhe fogem... fico feliz por sua ação. É tudo o que deve saber e suas respostas aliviam o sofrimento do meu coração. Encontre-se em paz e mantenha a calma - Angus por fim deu um rápido sorriso. Cumprimentou Atrius com um leve aceno de cabeça e tocou a testa, virando-se e deixando o sacerdote as sós novamente.

Segredos?

Todos tinham os seus. E aquele homem acabara de revelar que havia alguma coisa naquilo tudo. Ter deixado Vic escapar era algo terrível de suportar, e saber o que havia coisas por trás disso tudo o deixava ainda mais arrasado. O quanto teriam que esconder até que essa verdade viesse a tona? 

Certamente não muito, pois assim como Odin não tolerava as trapaças de Loki, nenhum de seus sacerdotes suportaria algo parecido.

E agora que pensava nisso, via todos os segredos velados envolvendo os amigos. A curiosidade abateu-se sobre ele tão forte quanto sua dor pelo fracasso e perda de uma amiga. Os conhecimentos que lhe fugiam... Lier e sua adoração por vermelho, aquele imenso anel em seu dedo sempre brilhante e o rubi de lapidação perfeita. Vic e sua coleção de armas elementais forjadas em um estranho metal negro gravadas com runas. Raposa Noturna e sua estranha rejeição a sacerdotes de todos os tipos, a raiva que era sentida a cada olhar, a cada gesto e a cada palavra não pronunciada. Zanzar Ten e sua magia que ultrapassava os conhecimentos dos mais sábios magos e feiticeiros da atualidade de Rune Midgard.

Ao que parecia todos tinham seus segredos. Era justo te-los. Ao mesmo tempo que Atrius pensava que por eles, as coisas nunca seriam totalmente claras. Mas quem era para falar alguma coisa? Ele tinha seus segredos. Aquelas coisas que ele tentava sufocar, queria poder esquecer. Os seus segredos.

Sua mente foi para Florette e a estranha visão que ele tivera com ela. As asas de penas leves, as feições delicadas, o olhar sobrenatural. Era como se por um breve instante, ela não fosse humana e pertencesse a algo... algo que ele não podia compreender. Era uma linda visão, aquela mulher em roupas de tecidos transparentes que insinuavam as formas do corpo, revelavam em uma sombra os detalhes.

Sentiu-se perdido no momento seguinte.

Ele estava pensando em muitas coisas. Seu coração estava pesado e saudoso. E ele totalmente perdido.

Era de noite quando Atrius levantou-se entorpecido. Ficara ali o dia todo, pensamentos povoando sua mente, estranhas sensações pelo corpo. Não podia fazer nada quanto a isso e estava incomodado pela fragilidade que se encontrava. E com todo isso, ele não parava um só minuto de pensar em Florette e de como queria vê-la.

Achava bobo, mas estava com medo.

O amor que sentia por ela parecia ser a coisa mais importante depois de um dia de reflexões. Sabia que só encontraria as respostas se pudesse deitar a cabeça no colo dela e sentir os dedos dela acariciando seus cabelos.

Tudo havia desmoronado e agora ele precisava de um lugar seguro para ficar. E o único lugar que sabia ser seguro era com ela. Assim, tirou uma gema azul do bolso e observou a pedra a luz da Lua. Considerou o que ia fazer e porque o faria, mas acabou não se dando explicações suficientes porque tudo o que conseguia pensar era que queria estar com ela, ficar com ela, poder vê-la. 

Utilizou a gema e abriu um portal para Payon.

Parado a porta da casa de Lier, ele observou as luzes de velas acesas, colocou as mãos no bolso e sentou-se numa raiz de arvore do outro lado da trilha que passava ali. Olhou para a varanda do quarto de Florette, lembrando que ela havia escolhido aquele quarto porque ficava de frente ao jardim e a janela do lado dava para uma frondosa árvore que parecia crescer em harmonia junto a casa.

Respirou fundo o perfume das flores noturnas e encostou a cabeça na árvore, sem tirar os olhos do quarto escuro.

Ele sabia que seria mais fácil entrar na casa do que ficar ali fora esperado poder vê-la, mas sentia uma culpa tão grande pelo o que havia acontecido que somente vê-la já lhe faria bem.

O tempo passou e ele ficou ali. Nem notou quando Raposa Noturna desceu de uma árvore sem fazer nenhum ruído e parar a frente dele. Olhou para a ladina e ela colocou as mãos na cintura aborrecida.

- O que está fazendo aqui?

Ele não respondeu. Sabia que Raposa não gostava de sacerdotes e que se dissesse alguma coisa, poderia se complicar com ela. E tudo o que não queria no momento era mais problemas. Raposa abaixou-se na frente com um movimento delicado e preciso.

Os traços de parentesco com Florette eram poucos. A mesma suavidade das expressões era notada, os olhos levemente afilados. Mas nada mais era parecido. Raposa era rígida, os olhos dela expressavam desdém enquanto conversava com ele quando não estavam cheios de ódio.

- Você deveria ir embora e esquecer tudo isso - disse Raposa com o silêncio dele. - Embora pouco me importe com seu sofrimento, não gosto de ver minha irmã triste por um sacerdote.  
- Se eu não fosse um, faria alguma diferença pra você?

Ela o olhou de cima a baixo com um olhar apreciativo.

- Talvez...  
- Sua irmã não sabe que estou aqui.  
- Eu sei, pois se soubesse, certamente a tola estaria aqui fora com você - ela se pós de pé e o olhou como se fosse algum ser superior, Atrius a ignorou totalmente, estava acostumado aquelas situações com ela. - Esqueça tudo sacerdote, é o melhor que tem a fazer.

Com um movimento rápido, Raposa saiu da frente dele e quando ele olhou, ela entrava na casa.

Se ele pudesse esquecer de tudo seria muito bom... esquecer? Porque não havia pensado nisso antes? Uma idéia surgiu em sua mente e embora ela fosse dolorosa, era a mais correta a se tomar. Levantou-se e seguiu para Alberta, onde poderia encontrar a pessoa perfeita para ajuda-lo. 


	10. A Escolha de Atrius

10 – A Escolha de Atrius

Florette passou a mão na saia e depois ajeitou uma fita que prendera em voltas na perna direita. Olhou-se no espelho fosco e verificou se havia ficado alguma coisa fora do lugar, mas estava tudo bem.

Sentia-se bem melhor do que dias atrás e ficara em repouso todo esse tempo para que pudesse recuperar-se completamente e para que as manchas negras que cobriam seu corpo pudessem se esvaecer até sumir. Agora seu corpo mantinha aquela aparência saudável e sua pele estava sedosa devido aos cremes que estava aplicando.

Todo aquele tempo, deitada no quarto, ela pensava no que havia acontecido. Pensava em Vyctory e onde ela poderia estar, em Jack Diovanni que segundo o que ficara sabendo tornara-se sombrio e triste e pensava principalmente em Atrius, pois o conhecia e sabia que ele deveria estar tomando toda a responsabilidade para si. Mas na verdade não havia culpa para ninguém. O noviço que fora interrogado pelas autoridades da Ordem de Thor dissera que a mãe havia sido aprisionada e ele fizera um acordo com o Druida Vermelho, a fim de atrair vitimas para ele. Só não sabia que estava sendo enganado e que o Druida fortalecia-se dia após dia com todas aquelas almas. Era bom saber que ele havia sido punido e que agora voltara a ser pó e parte do passado das pessoas.

Sua recuperação a fizera pensar em seus atos. Sabia que Atrius tinha uma responsabilidade e que ficar atrás dele só pioraria a situação entre eles, deixando-o cada vez mais distante e isolado. Ela deveria respeitar as escolhas dele e tentar apagar tudo o que sentia por ele. No fundo, sabia que era o melhor para os dois. As normas não haviam sorrido a eles, e seus destinos não estavam ligados, a não ser pelo sentimento que tinham um pelo outro.

Ouviu uma leve batida na porta e virou-se para ver Zanzar Ten, que colocou a cabeça para dentro do quarto e sorriu ao vê-la. Ele usava um traje rico em bordados de fio de ouro e os cabelos longos estavam presos. Os olhos dele percorreram o corpo dela e ele fez um sinal de aprovação. Florette riu e olhou para si mesma. Usava um vestido branco e inúmeras fitas vermelhas amarradas pelo corpo. Os cabelos púrpuros estavam trançados em quatro tranças com fita e passavam do meio das costas.

- Está ansiosa – Zanzar perguntou, referindo-se ao Festival de Payon que começaria naquela noite e duraria cinco dias.

Ela fez um aceno positivo com a cabeça e pegou uma fita rosa que havia deixado sobre a mesa, passando-a pelo braço. Zanzar entrou no quarto e do bolso tirou uma fita azul. Como dizia a tradição de Payon, quem entregasse a fita a outra pessoa era puro sinal de interesse.

O Festival era famoso, muitas pessoas encontravam seus pares nele. Diziam se tratar da áurea mágica da noite ou as bênçãos do amor não esquecido de Munak e Bongun. O Festival levava o nome dele e celebrava o amor. Pessoas de toda Rune Midgard chegariam para participar do Festival.

Fora no festival passado, que levados pelo amor que sentiam e por toda aquela magia contida na noite que Florette e Atrius haviam deixado suas necessidades corporais falarem mais alto do que a razão e entregaram-se um ao outro durante todo o período que durara o Festival. Eles haviam ficado no quarto e só saiam para comer, ainda assim, logo voltavam as caricias e pouco descansaram, conversando de tudo ou perdidos em alguma sensação.

Sentindo que Zanzar tocava seu braço, Florette despertou do passado e observou quando ele enrolou a fita azul no braço dela de forma cuidadosa.

- Pronto – disse ele.

Florette corou.

- Mas Zanzar... eu...

- Eu não vou utilizar isso. Espero que não se importe de ficar com a minha.

Ele falava sério e Florette relaxou. Os olhos cinzentos foram do rosto dela para a fita e Zanzar riu alto.

- Pobre Wild Bill... a caçadora já está com uma fita...

- Você... você não procura ninguém? – ela perguntou num sussurro, tocando a fita azul.

- Não – ele voltou a ficar sério – eu já tive alguém e isso me foi suficiente.

A voz dele saiu carregada de rouquidão e mistério. Florette em sua verdadeira natureza tornou-se curiosa, mas conhecia Zanzar e sabia que nada ele falaria. Haveria de ficar curiosa, esperando que ele pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa. Mas nada falou e deu uma gargalhada insana depois, indo para a porta e a deixando sozinha.

Não demorou muito e Florette foi se encontrar com o Bruxo na sala. Assim seguiram para o Festival. Foram em silêncio até lá.

- Acha que todos vão vir? – ela perguntou e Zanzar a olhou.

- Não sei. Mas Wild Bill vai estar.

Ela revirou os olhos.

- Não estou falando dele! Por que insiste tanto nisso?

- Eu? Insistir?

- Sim, você! Porque tanto me fala do Wild? Você está começando a me aborrecer com isso.

Zanzar pareceu se distrair com alguma coisa e demorou a responder, como se estivesse pensando bem no que diria. Olhou para ela novamente e um sorriso sádico ficou em seus lábios.

- Por nada – respondeu simplesmente, dando uma risada depois. Florette não ficou convencida com a resposta e sabia que ele escondia alguma coisa. Mas não teve tempo de perguntar, pois logo ele tornou a falar – Wild Bill não é uma má pessoa. E ele realmente gosta de você.

- Hummm... não estou interessada e você sabe disso.

- Acha que ele virá não?

Florette corou violentamente e baixou a cabeça fugindo do olhar dele. Zanzar gargalhou e a abraçou pelos ombros.

- Você não entende nada mesmo né? Pois bem... que a noite seja sua então.

As palavras misteriosas de Zanzar Ten ficariam na mente de Florette por muito tempo, mesmo ela não sabendo ao certo porque ele dissera aquilo.

Atrius colocou o chapéu de Bongun na cabeça e depois pegou o frasco que estava sobre sua mesa. Olhou para o líquido claro e brilhante a parca luz de seus aposentos em Prontera e sentiu o coração pesado.

Dias se passaram desde que ele tomara aquela decisão. Havia algo sinistro em agir assim, da mesma forma que ele sabia que era o certo a fazer. Por mais que se responsabilizasse por tudo o que ocorria, sabia qual era sua missão e o que deveria fazer. E aquela certeza era perturbadora.

A Cota de Odin refizera-se quando ele tomara a decisão e havia tirado agora pouco do pulso e guardado na caixa de madeira. Não a levaria, pois queria estar ciente do que iria fazer e não forçado a fazer o que fazia. Ele tinha o poder de escolha, como todos, mas sua escolha era cruel.

Ao menos, o líquido contido no frasco o ajudaria a aliviar a tensão. E ele estava tenso, tremia um pouco e estava suando de expectativa. Sabia que ela estaria lá e dessa vez ele não resistiria a todo o amor que sentia por ela. Reafirmaria seu amor eterno e sabia que seria correspondido.

Guardou o frasco no bolso da calça e pegou uma gema de sua algibeira.

- Odin me abençoe pelo o que vou fazer...

Esfregou a gema e ela desfez-se na sua mão, abrindo o portal para Payon na sua frente. Respirando fundo, deu um passo a frente e outro em seguida, saindo em Payon. Pessoas assustaram-se com sua chegada misteriosa e depois o saudaram, seguindo caminho para o centro onde o Festival estava sendo realizado.

Como se mergulhasse em um sonho, Atrius dava passos cautelosos quando avistou as luzes coloridas e ouviu a música dos bardos. Leu a faixa com os dizeres do festival e encheu-se de coragem, ajeitando o chapéu e indo na direção a uma das entradas.

Assim que passou pela entrada, procurou com os olhos avistar Florette. Suas mãos suavam frio e ele as esfregou, rindo de seu nervosismo. Agia com um adolescente e não o homem que era, e de certa forma aquilo era divertido. Andou um pouco e passou por uma barraca onde era oferecida brincadeira de alvo.

Ali, encostado a estrutura de madeira, encontrou Jack Diovanni. O mercenário nem havia o visto, olhando em outra direção. Embora trajasse uma roupa azul, adequada ao Festival, Jack parecia absorto em alguma coisa e estava longe. Atrius foi até ele.

- Jack?

Jack o olhou e deu um sorriso vago.

- Atrius! Como está? Não achei que viesse...

- Estou bem... não perderia o festival por nada. Todos já chegaram?

- Vi Lier, Paganini, Lolly, Sancho, Serena, Mu e Ramirez. Mas é provável que todos venham.

- Por que está aqui sozinho?

Jack o olhou, os olhos azuis tristes.

- Estou esperando por Vic. Tenho esperanças que ela apareça.

Atrius nada disse, apenas tocou no ombro do amigo e sacudiu a cabeça em negativa.

- Não se preocupe comigo – disse Jack depois – Vic é mais forte do que nós imaginamos. Ela vai resistir a tudo e logo estará de volta.

- Espero que sim meu amigo, espero que sim...

Por amizade, Atrius ficou ali com Jack durante mais um tempo, ainda buscando Florette com os olhos. Até sentir um toque de Jack e ele apontou para uma direção. E nela ele encontrou Florette, acompanhada de Zanzar Ten. Seu coração parecia querer sair pela boca e seus olhos fixaram-se no corpo dela, mal coberto pelo vestido.

Ficou irritado quando outras pessoas olharam para ela e apertou o punho bravo.

- Você vai jogar flor em alguém? – perguntou Jack, a voz saindo animada.

Atrius o olhou e acabou rindo.

- Não, não vou!

- Que pena... veja... é Wild Bill.

Florette era conduzida por Zanzar Ten e quando encontraram o jovem arqueiro, ela assustou-se quando Zanzar a empurrou para cima dele e riu depois. Foi aparada pelos braços de Wild e ele sorriu animado.

- Flor... que bom vê-la aqui!

- Wild... como está? – ela ajeitou-se e ficou de pé, lançando um olhar de irritação a Zanzar Ten, que a ignorava olhando para os bardos que tocavam.

- Agora muito melhor... disseram que estava doente e eu não pude vê-la.

- Oh sim, ela estava muito mal – disse Zanzar de repente.

- O que houve com você?

- Nada de grave... – ela foi evasiva, odiando a situação. Ela gostava de Wild Bill quando ele não estava paquerando-a e agora estava achando que ele ficaria atrás dela durante toda a noite. Então se lembrou da fita de Zanzar e fingiu arrumar o cabelo para que ele visse.

- Ah... uma fita azul! – disse Wild Bill desapontado. Tirou a fita do bolso e mostrou a ela – ia colocar em você.

- Alguém chegou antes – Zanzar estava com aquele olhar irônico.

Florette sorriu sem graça e olhou para a mesa de bebidas, querendo fugir dali.

- Se me derem licença, vou beber algo – e sem esperar alguma gentileza, passou por eles e seguiu sozinha até a mesa. Chegou próxima a ela, fechou os olhos e respirou fundo. Zanzar Ten era louco e sua mudança de humor estava fazendo com que ela também ficasse.

- Tome isso, se sentira melhor.

Ao ouvir aquela voz, Florette mal acreditou quando viu Atrius parado a seu lado estendendo um copo de suco de maçã. Ele viera fantasiado de Bongun e ela demorou-se o olhando, como se quisesse acreditar que ele realmente estava ali.

- É seu favorito.

Ela pegou o copo e provou o suco, sem ao menos sentir o gosto. Ele tomou o braço dela onde estava a fita azul e com cuidado ele desfez o nó e tirou a fita. Leu o nome de Zanzar na fita e controlou seu ciúme, mantendo no rosto uma expressão rígida.

- Por que fez isso?

Ele a olhou e sorriu, tirando uma faixa do pulso e mostrando a ela.

- Posso? – após receber um aceno positivo, ele passou a fita pelo braço dela e puxou uma fita vermelha dela, passando no próprio punho depois. Sorriu quando ela ficou corada e se aproximou para beija-la. Florette ficou ansiosa e enquanto fechava os olhos devagar, sabia que aquela risada insana de Zanzar Ten não era só sua imaginação.

Era como um sonho. Um sonho que já tinha acontecido. Florette ainda não acreditava que Atrius estava ali, tão magnificamente vestido e tão irresistível. Todas as coisas que havia pensado sobre os dois sumiram assim que sentiu os lábios dele sobre os seus, assim que o abraçou pelo pescoço e correspondeu ao beijo com paixão. Era um dos raros momentos que Florette sentia-se realmente bem, era quando estava com ele. Como se naquela terra ele fosse a única coisa pela qual valeria a pena ficar.

Esquecia-se de tudo, da sua terra distante, o clérigo de Nerull e dos Portais do Amanhã. Nada disso mais fazia diferença e nem mesmo a quantidade de anos que Florette e seus irmãos estavam nas terras de Odin. Aquela sensação de deslocamento sumia quando estava nos braços de Atrius e nada naquele momento mais importava do que poder demonstrar a ele que o amava.

Assim que Atrius soltou seus lábios, ele abriu lentamente os olhos e sorriu. A abraçou com força querendo tê-la somente para si, e nem mais ouvia o som da multidão, a música ou os pedidos para que saíssem da frente da mesa de bebidas.

Aquele ciúme queimava-lhe o peito e tinha vontade de esmurrar Zanzar Ten, até ver o Bruxo cair no chão. Ninguém colocava uma faixa em sua Florette. Ninguém. Já bastava o infeliz arqueiro que estava com ela a pouco, e agora o Bruxo querendo algo também. Ele não podia suportar uma situação assim. Será que não percebiam que a mulher lhe pertencia? Que ela havia sido sua? E que agora ele... ele o quê?

Os sentimentos que incomodavam Atrius perderam intensidade, ele acariciou as costas dela, fechando os olhos por alguns segundos, querendo poder desfrutar ao máximo a sensação de tê-la em seus braços. O gosto do suco de maçã estava em seus lábios e ele deu um pequeno sorriso. Assim que se aproximara dela, mal conseguia se conter com vontade de beijá-la.

E era estranho aos dois, pois sabiam que tinham que oferecer resistência, mas não existiu nenhuma.

- Estou feliz de vê-la recuperada – ele murmurou no ouvido dela.

- Atrius... o que você...?

- Não pergunte nada querida. Eu preciso ficar com você, então permita que essa noite seja apenas nossa, por favor...

Florette olhou nos olhos verdes e assentiu com a cabeça, beijando-o com carinho. Era bom ouvir aquelas doces palavras e saber que ele sentia-se da mesma forma que ela. Seu coração palpitou com a ansiedade de se entregar novamente a ele.

Eles se esconderam sob a sombra de uma árvore e ficaram ali até que a paixão que sentiam culminasse num ponto que nada mais daquilo parecia suficiente. A cada beijo, a cada toque a sensação crescia chegando a um ponto incomodo. Então Florette segurou-o pela mão e o levou para sua casa. Embora ele tivesse corado pela intenção clara, um convite velado que ele aceitou de pronto, dirigido-se a casa dela com todo o gosto. Passaram pelos aposentos escuros e terminaram no quarto dela. Ele observou enquanto Florette trancava a porta e dava uma risadinha como se fosse fazer algo que não devia. Então o olhou e um sorriso ficou nos lábios dela.

Atrius só pensava em como a amava e como a cada minuto ela parecia mais bonita. Ele também sorriu e do bolso tirou um anel de flores. Foi até ela e colocou no dedo dela.

- Para que nunca se esqueça de mim – disse ele, a voz saindo um pouco sombria e embargada.

- Que lindo Atrius! – ela ficou admirada e o olhou não captando as emoções dele tão a flor da pele – Não é possível eu me esquecer de você... eu o amo tanto, como tanto amor poderia sumir?

Ele não disse nada, e tocou o rosto dela com cuidado, dando um sorriso triste. A escuridão do quarto era quebrada pelo luar e o perfume das flores noturnas preenchia o ar. Era mais do que perfeito, ele pensou, quando sentiu as mãos dela em seu peito, desabotoando a camisa azul que usava. Sua tristeza sumiu, dando lugar a uma emoção única de estar com ela. Ao menos ele tinha que aproveitar aquele momento. Tinha que se dar a o que tanto implorava e nem suas intenções que lhe pareciam tão cruéis eram suficientes para que ele mantivesse os pensamentos numa linha segura de raciocínio.

O som da camisa caindo no chão fez Florette rir, de tão boba que estava por ainda não acreditar que ele estava ali. Deitou a cabeça quando ele beijou seus ombros nus, livrando-se lentamente das inúmeras fitas que ela havia passado pelo vestido. Uma a uma foram sendo tiradas e logo o vestido branco juntou-se as peças no chão.

Um suspiro foi ouvido, enquanto ele olhava o corpo dela coberto por uma fina peça intima. Ele não teve nenhuma reação, quando ela aproximou-se e colou seu corpo ao dele, beijando-lhe com paixão. Após despertar daquela visão, ele a abraçou com força, sentindo as costas nuas, as mãos dela o acariciando, o corpo dela moldando-se ao seu. Era tudo o que ele podia suportar antes que suas pernas fraquejassem, e assim a conduziu até a cama.

Embora sentisse certa urgência, ele ainda beijou cada centímetro da pele acetinada, deixando um rastro que se assemelhava a uma chama em cada pedaço tocado por seus lábios. Queria sentir o gosto dela só mais uma vez. Livrara-se das roupas e das últimas fitas que ela tinha pelo corpo e depois a olhou a luz da lua, ficando ainda mais apaixonado.

Depois, tentou se controlar, enquanto Florette beijava-o da mesma forma que ele fizera a ela. Mas ela parecia provoca-lo e aquela urgência tornou-se necessária. De alguma forma que ele não lembrava ao certo como fora, a puxara para si e a tornara sua novamente. Juntos, eles desfrutaram aquelas emoções somente conferidas aos amantes apaixonados.

A noite arrastava-se.

Atrius ajeitou Florette em seus braços e esperou até que seu corpo se acalmar novamente. Ela parecia serena, e beijara seus dedos a pouco, parecendo concentrada agora em dormir um pouco. Ele estava com sono também e não achara que seria possível ficar acordado para amá-la novamente. Mas agora seus olhos pesavam.

Enquanto, vagarosamente, era puxado ao reino dos sonos, ele pensava como era bom ficar om ela. Como seria se pudesse casar com ela e torna-la sua esposa. Como aquela situação era engraçada e outra mulher jamais admitira deitar-se com alguém sem falar que aquilo poderia ofender sua honra. Florette não era como as outras mulheres, e era justamente por isso que ele a amava tanto.

Talvez o dia estivesse amanhecendo preguiçoso em outras regiões de Rune Midgard, mas na gelada Lutie, a noite ainda predominava e a perseverança sobre-humana de uma cavaleira também. Enrolada em uma capa que antes fora gloriosa, Vyctory Pendragon avançava pela camada macia de neve que cobria o solo desértico de Lutie, sentindo o vento gelado cortando-lhe o rosto e a neve, que voltara a cair, grudando no capuz.

Corvo Reluzente estava em frangalhos e o que ainda se mantinha fixo ao corpo de Vic, agora parecia pesar muito e o metal vermelho estava gelado, machucando-a ainda mais. Seus pés afundavam na neve, seu corpo estava tomado por uma dormência e o sono ameaçava derrubá-la de vez. O poder de sua mãe consumira suas forças e ela passara dois dias na forma de corvo até entender como se modificar para sua forma original. Não estava habituada a utilizar magia e ficava muito cansada quando tentava. Além do mais, não queria utilizar. Ela não era maga, era guerreira.

Queria que aquela neve limpasse seu corpo, limpasse sua mente. Queria que seu objetivo não fosse somente um sonho e sim que estivesse ali. Queria poder descansar e comer. Queria, acima de tudo, esquecer que um dia voltara-se contra seus amigos... contra Jack.

A lembrança do que havia feito, fez com que ela tropeçasse e desabasse na neve. Ficou ali, mergulhada na neve, sem conseguir se mover. Estava cansada, podia ficar ali e morrer que ninguém certamente iria se preocupar.

Fechou os olhos lentamente e deu um curto sorriso quando sentiu que estava fazendo o que era certo. O que precisava. Não conseguia nem ao menos se sentir mal por desistir tão facilmente. Estava tão cansada, queria apenas dormir um pouco.

- Vyctory? Vyctory?

Uma voz feminina de timbre suave a chamava. Com enorme esforço, ela conseguiu abrir os olhos e erguer a cabeça, em direção ao som da voz. O elmo de asas protegia uma longa cabeleira dourada e dois olhos cinzentos estavam fixos nela sem nenhuma emoção. A mulher vestia uma delicada armadura, carregava uma lança em uma mão e uma imensa espada afivelada a cintura. Os trajes finos por debaixo da armadura oscilavam com o vento, fazendo com que os fios dourados sacudissem-se no ar com força. Duas imensas asas, com penas de aspecto macio, de um branco puro estavam presas as costas dela e se inclinavam sutilmente na direção do vento.

Vyctory demorou algum tempo para assimilar a imagem que tinha a sua frente, e enquanto isso sentia a mulher a pegando pelo braço e a erguendo com força. Sabia que a mulher a estava carregando, passando seu braço pelo pescoço dela e a fazendo caminhar pela neve fofa, que enquanto ela afundava, a mulher andava sobre ela como se não pesasse nada. Vic concentrou-se nos pés descalços da mulher e na proteção que ela tinha até o meio da perna. Não parecia incomodada com o frio ou por colocar os pés sob a neve. Os braços dela estavam nus, somente enfeitados com uma faixa dourada e uma manopla cobria o dorso das mãos, com desenhos de runas.

- Você precisa acordar Vyctory – dizia a mulher.

- Quem é você? – perguntou Vic, fechando os olhos e querendo dormir.

Não ouviu respostas.

- Deixe-me aqui... quero dormir – murmurou a cavaleira.

- É ainda dizem que é uma Seguidora de Odin – a mulher agora parecia aborrecida – Mestre Odin trabalha por caminhos sábios e por confiar nele que vim aqui.

Nenhuma outra palavra foi trocada entre elas. A misteriosa mulher a levou até uma casa, o objetivo inicial de Vic e a deitou numa cama, após ter tirado toda roupa e a mergulhado em água quente. Cobriu Vic com peles e a observou dormir em total silêncio, próxima a janela, como se montasse guarda para alguma coisa que poderia vir e perturbar o sono da cavaleira.

Por fim, a Valkiria sorriu.

Jack Diovanni ficou sentado em uma pedra até que todas as pessoas que passaram a noite ali fossem para casar dormir e que uma nova turma substituísse a que havia passado a noite em claro. O Festival de Payon era uma festa contínua, e nunca as pessoas paravam de chegar, mantendo um fluxo constante e agradável. Ele gostava do Festival. Tinha um significado bom para ele.

Fora em um, que há alguns anos atrás, ele vira Vyctory. Embora ela não passasse de uma jovem taciturna, sua beleza misteriosa chamara sua atenção. Jack estava acostumado a uma vida de aventuras e nunca se prendia a alguém ou a algum lugar. Devia ser o olhar sombreado pelos cílios longos ou a postura militar que ela possuía. Estava acompanhada de um rapaz igualmente loiro, que ao contrário dela, parecia estar se divertindo muito.

Era num lugar assim que as pessoas perdiam as noções das coisas? Largavam tudo o que era seguro para tentarem algum tipo de relacionamento?

Ele sempre se perguntava, mas aquelas coisas que tanto o incomodavam não aconteceriam com ele. Não, porque ele tinha total controle de sua vida! E quando foi exatamente que uma jovem começou a surgir em sua mente com mais freqüência do que gostaria? Por que então ele a seguira até Morroc? Ele não sabia porque fazia aquelas coisas, ou melhor, sabia, mas não queria saber. Fingir era mais fácil do que reconhecer, e estar apaixonado por uma mulher bem mais nova que ele não era algo fácil.

Havia perdido sua liberdade e alimentara seu lado cínico e sarcástico. Assim, quem sabe ela poderia sumir? Mas nada disso aconteceu e seus amigos a tomaram por uma amiga e Zanzar Ten disse que já era hora dela aparecer. Loucos! Todos eles.

Começara a sentir ciúmes do cuidado exagerado que Lier tinha. Ele dizia que o cabelo dela poderia ser mais brilhante e macio, quando Jack os achava perfeitos e fechava os olhos todas as vezes que conseguia sentir o doce perfume de aloés que emanava deles. Lier sempre fora narcisista e às vezes, ele espalhava isso entre seus amigos. Todos gostaram dela, e ele sentia uma grande felicidade por isso, pela aceitação deles. Mas aceitação do quê? Vic não era nada para ele, ou pelo menos, ele se esforçava para isso.

Houve uma época que ele sempre estava irritado. Fora na época de Leon, o noivo de Vic, surgira. Como alguém como ela poderia ser noiva de um homem como aquele? Ele, obviamente, tinha créditos, afinal é Mestre da Academia de Espadachins de Izlude, mas ele era suficiente para Vic? Ficara decepcionado quando descobrira e sentira-se um bobo por toda aquela situação estranha. Não entedia porque estava tão zangado e quando admitira, ele partira para Morroc. Queria ficar longe dessas coisas que faziam mal a ele.

Mas a fuga não fora suficiente, pois depois de um tempo, Vic surgira a porta de sua casa dizendo que não estava mais noiva e que estava com saudades dele. Aquela nova notícia o havia deixado muito animado. E silencioso ele contemplou aquele sentimento florescer cada vez mais dentro de si, ficando ora feliz e ora irritado por aquilo. Conhecera Angus Pendragon, o pai de Vic. Um homem que por si só tinha uma aparência respeitável e todas as suas palavras eram agradáveis, mesmo que a voz fosse potente e intimidadora.

Fora no terceiro encontro com Angus que Jack tivera aquela certeza que não era adequado a Vic. Claro, ele achava isso tudo bobagem. Achava-se mais do que apropriado para ela. Do que uma mulher mais precisaria do que de amor e respeito? Ele tinha um grande respeito por ela, pois Vic era corajosa e nenhuma mulher manipulava uma espada como ela o fazia. Embora falasse pouco, nas reuniões dos Seguidores, suas idéias eram todas acatadas e ela fora nomeada líder-guerreira do grupo atual. Além do mais, ela tinha aquela áurea de mistério, algo que sempre fascinou, era o que ele mais gostava. Podia ficar horas escondido, observando Vic solitária, pois nunca se cansaria dela. Mas nem mesmo todas essas coisas o deixaram com coragem de tomar alguma iniciativa. Era um tolo, claro, mas morria de medo que Vic nunca mais falasse com ele. Como poderia viver sem ouvir o som de sua voz? Não, aquilo era torturante demais.

Assim, Jack Diovanni sufocou seu amor e deixou as coisas como elas se encontram hoje. Quando enfrentaram o Druida Vermelho, ele tivera certeza do amor dela. Agora era tarde. Podia ter sido feliz com ela a mais tempo, agora Vic sumira, consumida por um poder que não era dela.

Ele levantou-se e olhou para o horizonte. Não havia mais nada a esperar e agora ele sentia que tinha que fugir para se fortalecer. Tirou a corrente com o pingente que carregava o símbolo dos Seguidores de Odin e apreciou o pequeno entalhe por alguns minutos, vendo o pequeno fragmento da Emperium rodeado de prata. Sorriu. Ele era um Seguidor de Odin e isso implicava em responsabilidades. Mas sabia que precisava ficar sozinho por um tempo, por isso, colocou o pingente no bolso e saiu de Payon sem nenhum destino em mente.

Atrius sempre despertava no mesmo horário.

Acordou e não reconheceu o lugar onde estava. Sua mente foi invadida por lembranças da noite anterior e ainda sentia preso a si o corpo quente de Florette. Ela dormia, depois de tê-lo despertado durante a noite. Ele a tirou de seu abraço e levantou.

O Sol já começava a aparecer com mais força no horizonte e invadira o quarto sem pressa. Ele bebeu água que estava num jarro e depois se sentou na beirada da cama, procurando em suas roupas o frasco. Olhou para ele com tristeza e depois olhou para Florette.

Era correto o que iria fazer?

Todas aquelas dúvidas o invadiram novamente, quando ele achara que as tinha resolvido. Mas depois de tudo o que vivera na noite anterior e da fita amarrada em seu braço, elas voltaram como se ele nunca as tivesse tido.

Mandara fazer uma poção de esquecimento. Claro, a alquimista que fez a poção, Serena Mayfair, cobrara uma pequena fortuna e ainda quando a entregara a ele, perguntara "Tem certeza disso?". Ele afirmara positivamente com a cabeça. Mas agora, essa posição havia sumido. Por que não podia ficar com ela e ser o Portador da Cota de Odin? Por que tinha que escolher?

Mesmo não estando ali, ele sentira o poder da Cota, porque estava se lamentando por seu destino. A Cota respondia ao seu amor, tanto quando Florette respondia a seu toque. Por que seu Mestre havia dito que ele deveria escolher? Por que não poderia haver uma outra escolha? Uma que ele pudesse ter as duas coisas.

Era mais fácil ele esquecer tudo. O frasco pesava em sua mão, como uma grande responsabilidade. Mas não era correto ele tomar decisões por Florette. Como iria induzi-la ao esquecimento? Só por que ele achava que assim era melhor? E quanto ao que ela achava melhor?

Por Odin!

Ele não podia fazer isso.

Lançou o frasco em suas roupas e subiu pela cama desesperado, indo acordar Florette com beijos, mostrando uma urgência de amá-la, para que todos aqueles medos passassem. Fora muito bem recebido, e os beijos dela e o movimento do seu corpo acompanhando o dele, foram espantando todo o horror que sentia. Ele murmurava que a amava, que a amava muito.

Depois, ele ficara com a cabeça sobre a barriga dela. Esperava poder saber o que faria, mas não tinha idéia.

- O que houve Atrius?

A voz suave dela o despertou de seus temores, e as mãos dela acariciaram seus cabelos verdes. Ele fechou os olhos e beijou a barriga dela depois. Ela esperou. Sabia que ele vivia num conflito. Ela era maravilhosa. Outra mulher já teria ficado furiosa, mas ela não. Ficava ali, acariciando os cabelos dele, mostrando como o amava e como se preocupava com ele. Ela esperaria ele falar, e ele falaria.

- Flor...

Ergueu a cabeça e encontrou o olhar dela.

- O que houve Atrius? O que está acontecendo?

- È que... eu... eu não...

- Calma meu amor – Florette sorriu e sentou-se na cama – o que quer falar?

- Tenho que ir embora – ele disse por fim vendo o rosto delicado de Florette ficar pálido – mas não quero!

- Então não vai! Fique aqui comigo.

- Você sabe que isso não é possível e que... esqueça.

Eles ficaram em silêncio. Florette cobriu sua nudez com o lençol e evitou olhar para Atrius. Logo depois ele partiu novamente.

Havia passado uma semana. Atrius sentia-se um monstro por usar Florette e não saber como decidir a situação. Andando pelo templo de Odin, ele perdia-se em pensamentos sombrios e mantinha seus olhos fixos na Cota de Odin. Desistira da idéia de esquecer tudo. Certamente não daria certo, mas ainda assim, deixara o frasco no quarto de Florette. Ela não merecia tanto sofrimento.

- Não merece mesmo!

Uma voz fria e cortante chamou a atenção de Atrius. Ele ergueu os olhos e encarou Zanzar Ten, ao lado de uma estátua de Tyr. Foi até ele, querendo saber o que o Bruxo fazia ali e o olhar insano de Zanzar denunciava tudo.

- É você, não é? O líder dos Seguidores de Odin.

- Ele me disse que eu encontraria o Portador da Cota.

Atrius olhou para ele e manteve-se alerta, ainda mais quando a Cota adquiriu uma tonalidade dourada. A cor que o alertava para ser cauteloso.

- Mas não nunca imaginaria que seria você! O tempo que passou longe de nós trouxe a você conhecimento e a Cota. Agora, é hora de voltar.

- Voltar?

Zanzar Ten estendeu a mão a ele e abriu, revelando a antiga corrente com o pingente dos Seguidores de Odin que usara. Encarou Zanzar com firmeza.

- Aceite isso como minha mais sincera amizade e como desejo meu de poder lutar novamente a seu lado. Aceitei isso como a única forma que terá para solucionar seu problema com Florette.

- Como sabe de tantas coisas?

- Eu apenas sei. Aceite Atrius!

O sacerdote pegou a corrente e a colocou. Uma energia dourada emanou do pingente e cobriu Atrius, brilhante e forte, depois foi apagando lentamente, sendo sugada pela Emperium.

A Cota ficou brilhante e depois ficou dourada, mantendo-se nessa cor.

- O que você fez? – Atrius sabia que Zanzar Ten possuía conhecimentos que não eram conhecidos e que, de alguma forma, sendo líder dos Seguidores de Odin, ele era mais especial e poderoso do que o sacerdote podia julgar. Tão poderoso que tinha poder para modificar sua Cota.

- Nada que não fosse a vontade de Odin.

- Como sabe que era a vontade de Odin? Como pode fazer essas coisas?

- Apenas acredite em mim, Atrius – a voz soou cansada.

- Quem é você? – por fim, teve coragem de perguntar.

- Sou um Einheriar. E te escolho agora para seguir a minha causa, que é a Vontade Odin. Essa Cota é útil para o que Odin mandou-me vir fazer.

Atrius ficou sem palavras. Um Einheriar! Isso explicaria tudo. Todos os Seguidores, explicaria o poder emanado por Zanzar Ten, seus conhecimentos, explicaria tudo! Ele nem sabia o que fazer. Ninguém afirmaria isso se não fosse! Ninguém mentiria ser um guerreiro sagrado de Valhalla, pois sabiam que tudo Odin escutara e que não ficaria satisfeito por isso. Ele afirmara com segurança e isso explicaria o tempo que ele ficara sumido, anos atrás. Na verdade ele estava morto! Voltara depois a mando de Odin.

- É mais ou menos isso - falou Zanzar – Sou filho de Shing Tai, senhor do Vento Leste, morto e renascido, Imortal. Caminho por Rune Midgard há mais tempo que a formação dessa terra, cumpro a Vontade de Odin e guio seus escolhidos. Aqueles que possuem as habilidades suficientes para cumprirem suas determinações. Poucos podem permanecer nesse conceito, nas graças de Odin.

- Como?

Zanzar Ten deu um sorriso de quem sabia de todas as coisas.

- Não se preocupe com isso Atrius. Não precisarei demonstrar isso a você. Apenas seja um Seguidor que todas as coisas se resolveram. Quem eu fui ou sou, não faz a menor diferença agora. Serei agora seu líder e a você o Mestre da Cota, não apenas o Portador. Entenda isso. O poder que a move é um poder puro, o exato sentimento que tem por Florette. É bobagem não ficar com quem se ama por restrições de outros mestres.

- Mas... Por que está falando isso? Como sabe de tudo isso?

- Estou lhe dando novas instruções. Não está claro a você, Mestre da Cota? – a expressão de Zanzar Ten voltou a ficar sombria – agora eu tenho que ir. Vou me encontrar com Sancho e com Raposa.

Passou por Atrius e saiu do templo, deixando Atrius sozinho com todas as suas duvidas. E o mais importante, com uma nova esperança. Se ele estiver certo, Atrius poderia ter os dois.

Duas semanas haviam se passado desde que Jack Diovanni havia sumido. Embora não tivesse se desligado totalmente dos Seguidores de Odin, ninguém conseguia ao certo saber onde ele estava. Zanzar Ten havia pedido para darem um tempo a ele, afim que Jack voltasse por sua livre vontade, todos sabiam que ele e Vyctory tinham uma história, e embora ela não fosse vistas a todos os olhos, todos sabiam como ambos se sentiam. E Vic também não dera notícias, nenhum sinal.

Em uma reunião do Conselho, tanto a questão de Jack como a de Vic foram debatidas. Raposa Noturna ficará encostada a parede, olhando pela janela, entretida com algo e não falará nada. Mas todos também sabiam o posição dela: Raposa pouco ligava para o que havia acontecido aos dois. Sancho e Florette eram a favor de iniciar buscas, Zanzar Ten mantinha sua posição neutra e Lier era contra, querendo que os dois tivessem um tempo sozinho.

- Tempo? – Florette cruzou os braços – Vyctory foi possuída por um espírito! Não existe tempo!

- Claro que existe – Lier rebateu, calmo.

- Por que está falando isso? Por que não quer ajudá-la?

- Não é essa a questão Flor – Lier sorriu – eu tive um sonho com ela e com aquela Valkiria... aquela que nos recebeu.

Raposa Noturna, por fim, pareceu prestar atenção na reunião e olhou para o irmão. Zanzar Ten concentrara seus olhos nela por segundos e então olhou para Lier. Ninguém disse nada quando ele começou a relatar o sonho e como essa Valkiria cuidava de Vyctory com um zelo antes nunca visto. Aquele sonho pareceu relaxar a todos e dando de ombros, Sancho disse que então ficaria com a espera. Mais alguns dias e nada mais. Resignada, Florette teve que acatar a decisão.

Era estranho a raiva que ela sentia por tudo aquilo. Era como se tudo estivesse sendo tirado dela, uma a uma as coisas sumiam. Não tinha mais Atrius, novamente ele havia se enchido de culpa e fora embora Não havia mais Jack. Não tinha mais Vyctory. Em pouco tempo não teria mais sua irmã e seu irmão.

Após a reunião, Florette sentara-se debaixo de uma frondosa árvore na floresta de Payon e ficou triste. Não que antes não estivesse, mas agora ela aparentava mesmo tristeza. Seu coração partido, suas esperanças rompidas. Quem poderia viver com tanta angustia e... seus olhos marejados pousaram na figura de Raposa, que a estava observando de um galho, sentada com um flauta em mãos. Florette sorriu e Raposa a continuava encarando com um olhar indecifrável.

- Eu me lembro – Raposa disse em élfico e sua voz flutuou serena até Florette – me lembro da saudade – a ladina olhou para a flauta que tinha em mãos, como se fosse uma relíquia embora sua expressão estivesse um pouco confusa, depois a encarou novamente – você não pode amar aquele homem! Ele vai nos manter aqui! Vai nos manter aqui – repetiu, como se não acreditasse no que estava dizendo. – Eu quero ir embora Flor... mas se você amar alguém, como poderemos?

- Padma...

- Mas por que amar alguém que sempre te deixa? Como pode suportar a dor de ser rejeitada depois de... – ela teve dificuldades em continuar e novamente olhou para a flauta.

Florette não entendeu o tipo de conversa que estavam tendo. O que tinha demais ela amar Atrius? Aliás, como poderia não amá-lo? Como Raposa ousava supor que era por culpa dela que estavam ali, sendo que fora ela que abrira o Portal do Amanhã, Raposa os trouxera pra Rune-Midgard. E o único momento que se arrependera de verdade não foi ter trazido a Espada Sentimmentus consigo.

Pensou certo, ele havia partido seu coração, mas o que ela poderia fazer se quando pensava nele se enchia de lembranças e elas eram boas? Atrius tinha tantas coisas, tantos compromissos. Deveria ter ficado longe dele como haviam combinado... mas como evitar seus passos na direção dele, quando tudo o que mais queria era que ele a olhasse com paixão somente mais uma vez? Era uma tola romântica, fadada a sofrer por amar um homem que nunca poderia corresponder aquele amor. Talvez fosse isso que Raposa estivesse tentando lhe dizer.

Esperou que ela falasse mais alguma coisa, mas tudo o que Raposa fez foi colocar a flauta que havia ganhado de presente de casamento do marido nos lábios e soprar uma melodia triste. E naquelas notas, Florette entendeu o que ela queria dizer e sentiu a tristeza cobri-la como um manto. Raposa tinha razão, e aquela razão estranha lhe causava dor no peito. Uma dor surda e agoniante.

Atrius deu uma última olhada no quarto que utilizara durante tantos anos, e seguiu junto com Aoshi, seu sobrinho, para a entrada dos aposentos. Lá, o Sumo Sacerdote da Ordem de Odin o esperava.

- Senhor Atrius.

- Senhor... – Atrius o saudou educadamente.

O homem olhou para a pequena mala que Atrius havia colocado no chão e depois olhou para ele. A descrença havia se tornado evidente.

- Deixe-nos a sós, Aoshi.

E o monge fez o que foi pedido e saiu silencioso.

- Vai mesmo Atrius? – perguntou o Sumo Sacerdote depois.

- Sim senhor. Devo agora me juntar a Ordem de Odin.

- Ah seus amigos visionários? Deve tomar cuidados com esses visionários, senhor Atrius. Tanto quanto eles, todos nós somos todos Seguidores de Odin e suas ordens se fazem em nossas vidas. Por isso seguimos pelo caminho da fé, porque por ele Odin nos inspira a praticar o bem.

Atrius sorriu serenamente, entendendo a posição do Sumo Sacerdote.

- Está correto em suas afirmações, meu senhor. Mas não ouso dizer que são visionários, pois graças a eles eu enxerguei o caminho que tenho que trilhar. O destino do qual eu não posso fugir. Com a ajuda deles, que são meus amigos, livramos Glast Heim daquele terrível inimigo. Embora Bloody Raven não tenha dado mais sinais, iremos persegui-la e prendê-la novamente. Espero que o senhor entenda que tudo o que a Ordem de Odin pode me oferecer é tudo o que mais desejo, e se ainda for de seu agrado, continuarei a dar aulas para os noviços.

- Ora que assim seja então, jovem Atrius. Não vou persuadi-lo a ficar, embora eu estivesse com essa idéia pela manhã. Agora eu vejo que está resoluto em sua ida e tudo o que posso fazer é abençoa-lo para que siga pela luz de Odin. Nele confiamos e espero que as Fiandeiras tenham fiado um bom caminho para você.

- Assim também espero senhor. Mostrarei-me bravo para que Odin me reconheça durante minha nova jornada.

- Não será preciso. Acredito que ele já olha por você.

Na noite sem lua, Florette estava sentada na janela do seu quarto olhando o frasco que Atrius havia deixado da última vez que estivera nele. Com um suspiro pesado, ela abriu o frasco e cheirou novamente a poção, irritada por sua ignorância por não saber o que era aquilo. Era um líquido viscoso e de cheiro forte. Colocou o frasco em cima da mesa de canto, próxima a janela, e o observou de longe, sem entender porque ele estava carregando aquilo ou porque deixara ali.

Atrius estava tão misterioso naquela noite, e aquela áurea de mistério a atraia intensamente. Se havia algo que não podia estar certo era esse amor. Mas pensara em tantas formas de se acabar com esse sentimento e não conseguira. E em Rune Midgard eles acreditavam que as Fiandeiras teciam o destino de todos, inclusive dos deuses, mas como poderiam tecer o destino dela? Florette era uma anomalia naquele mundo, as Nornas não podiam ter controle sobre seu destino. Mas sentia que uma linha fora traçada quando conhecera Atrius, uma tênue ligação fora feita. Essa delicada linha a impedia de se afastar daquele sentimento.

Era verdade que Florette fora amada por muitos homens e a paixão deles nunca fora nada do que ela sentia por Atrius. Eram sentimentos tão pequenos e frágeis, se comparado ao que sentia naquele momento. Mas isso tudo era bobagem. Atrius a havia deixado e duas vezes. Pensava nele porque era tola. Somente isso.

Tanto que quando o viu parado olhando para a sua janela, achou que era uma ilusão. Ele olhava sério e ficaram se olhando por algum tempo. Colocou as mãos para trás e olhou para baixo, como se pensasse em alguma coisa e depois voltou a olhá-la. Ela não conseguia parar de olhá-lo, e quando notou que ele estava ali de verdade, saltou da janela e caiu na frente dele. Atrius assustou-se com a agilidade dela, mas depois sorriu.

- Achei que tivesse ido embora e que nunca mais voltaria – Florette disse, ajeitando nervosa a barra curta do seu vestido.

- Flor... eu te amo!

- Estamos começando errado, Atrius. Sempre começamos assim e nunca dá certo.

- Estou falando sério.

- Sim... sério até você ir embora novamente – ela suspirou – eu... eu... bem, você sabe o que eu sinto por você, eu nunca escondi isso. Eu sei de suas responsabilidades e de sua escolha, mas você me faz sentir-se mal falando que gosta de mim. Você fica comigo e depois vai embora. Como posso acreditar que me ama mesmo? Além do mais, nós dois sabemos que isso não pode dar certo.

- Eu... – Atrius segurou as mãos dela e as acariciou – eu nunca consegui afastar você da minha vida, como seria o correto a fazer, e agora entendo que não quero e nem posso fazer isso. Parte de mim ficou com você. Nunca desejei ir embora, mas tinha que ir. Eu tinha um treinamento a ser feito e uma experiência a ser adquirida. Eu sei o que tenho que fazer e o que quero fazer. Vim porque... porque eu te amo e não quero mais que nada nos atrapalhe.

Florette ficou confusa quanto ao que ele estava dizendo, mas nem soube explicar como estava nos braços dele no instante seguinte, escondendo seu rosto no pescoço dele. Ouvia a batida do coração, o calor convidativo de seu corpo, sabia que ali era seu lugar. E era uma certeza tão estranha, porque aquele mundo não era seu mundo, mas como alguém daquele lugar podia passar aquela sensação de estar em casa? Como podia amá-lo sendo que o tempo o levaria e ela permaneceria? Por que estava se preocupando com isso? Deveria viver aquele momento agradável nos braços dele, e novamente lutar contra a vontade que tinha em acreditar no que ele falava.

- Você não pode imaginar o tormento que tem sido. Sinto-me responsável por tantas coisas. Causei tanto sofrimento a você... justo você que tanto amo. Não há palavras pra dizer o quanto lamento por tudo o que eu causei.

- Atrius... – ela afastou-se e o olhou nos olhos, ficando perdidamente apaixonada por ele – por que está aqui?

Ele sorriu e olhou para os lábios dela. A beijou, como se isso explicasse o que ele fazia ali. De qualquer forma, Florette correspondeu o beijo e colou-se a ele, envolvendo-o com seus braços, o calor do seu corpo insinuando-se no dele. Atrius parou o beijo e ficou sem ar, corado.

- Por Odin... assim eu não consigo falar com você.

Florette afastou-se um pouco, e ficou corada também. Na verdade estava sentindo-se como uma idiota. Por que estava fazendo aquilo? Por que não podia esperar que ele falasse tudo o que tinha pra falar? Apertou as mãos em frente do corpo e olhou para baixo, saboreando o beijo nos lábios. O que ele fazia ali? Estava confusa novamente, quando o olhou e Atrius respirou fundo.

- Você é a mulher mais incrível que já conheci e somente os Deuses sabem o que você faz comigo... mas eu... eu queria poder falar o que estou sentindo e saber se você pode me perdoar por tudo o que eu te fiz passar.

- Eu sei de suas obrigações e sei que tudo isso é errado. Mas eu simplesmente não consigo evitar isso. Eu... eu esqueço tudo o que você faz quando você me olha, e pareço uma tola falando essas coisas. Outra pessoa nunca mais falaria com você depois de tudo, mas eu...

- Você...?

- Eu queria que você ficasse comigo.

- É isso que eu vim fazer – disse ele depois e Florette ergueu as finas sobrancelhas, ainda mais confusa – eu já não preciso mais escolher. Não há nada de errado em amá-la. – pausa – Fui escolhido para carregar uma arma mágica – tirou do braço a Cota e mostrou a ela – é uma arma criada para deter Bloody Raven, aquela feiticeira que encantou Vyctory. Eu fui escolhido para manipulá-la, porque eu tenho força suficiente dentro de mim pra isso. Ela funciona pelo amor, e tudo o que eu sinto é amor – ele sorriu e a enrolou no braço novamente – antes eu deveria escolher portar a Cota ou ficar com você, mas acredito que tenha sido um teste. Eu jamais poderia torná-la uma escolha. Você é única e não existe nada nesse mundo que me faria optar por algo que não fosse você.

- Então... – Florette calou-se, pensando no que ele estava falando e então voltou a olha-lo nos olhos, vendo o brilho de certeza em cada palavra dita.

- Sim, eu voltei pra ficar com você. Porque entre a minha promessa de manter a Cota e você, eu fico com a minha Flor.

Ela atirou-se nos braços dele e selaram o recomeço com um beijo apaixonado.

Vyctory despertou e sentiu-se acomodada entre mantos e peles. Ouvia os estalos da lenha sendo consumida no fogo e abriu os olhos lentamente para ver a Valkiria sentada ao lado da cama. Seus olhos demoram-se nela, como se a conhecesse. A Valkiria trocou a lança de mãos e sorriu.

- Por fim, acordou!

- Quem...? – ela não tinha forças para nada e sentia seus pés e mãos doloridas, devido as queimaduras pelas baixas temperaturas de Lutie.

- Descanse mais, minha irmã. Logo tudo estará bem.

- Hàmá? – a voz de Vyctory era um murmúrio que se perdia no som do vento.

- Está tudo bem – a Valkiria ainda sorria – eu estou aqui.

O cansaço a fez dormir novamente e Hàmá segurou as mãos feridas dela. Fazia tanto tempo que não se viam e agora que sabia do destino de Vyctory, a irmã viera. Eram ordens de Odin e ela o obedecia sem questionar. Que dias terríveis viriam. Estaria com Vyctory sempre, essa era sua missão. Saité não voltaria a perturbá-la enquanto estivesse por perto. Sorriu novamente e levantou-se, indo montar guarda na janela.

Nos sonhos confusos de Vyctory, um menino em seus braços. Era estranho pensar que poderia ser seu filho e ela o renegava tanto. Quando acordou, Hàmá ainda estava lá e não respondeu a nenhum pergunta dela. Não soube dizer se era porque Hàmá não sabia ou porque não queria dizer. Viu a Corvo Reluzente no canto da sala e estremeceu. Sabia que seu destino seria carregá-la para sempre, e aquilo era algo triste demais.

Em Morroc, Jack Diovanni estava sentado numa cadeira ao contrário, olhando para a sua bebida numa mesa. Não conseguia pensar em outra coisa que não fosse Vyctory. Onde ela poderia estar? Como poderia estar? Estaria ferida? Droga! Tinha que procurá-la. Não deveria estar ali, bebendo e somente pensando nela.

Levantou-se furioso consigo mesmo e na porta, esbarrou em um homem baixo que tinha olhos vermelhos. Sua curiosidade o fez ficar na porta até ver o homem sentar-se no balcão e escrever um papel. Depois, um caçador entrou, nem o olhou e sentou-se ao lado do homem. Eles olharam em volta e Jack fingiu que arrumava a adaga na bota.

- É somente isso velho? – o caçador perguntou, olhando pro papel.

- Já é o bastante, Thel.

- Está certo – o caçador deu de ombros e levantou-se – parte agora, parte quando eu estiver com isso. Sem trapaças, velhaco. A Feiticeira está atrás disso também?

O nome Feiticeira deixou Jack ainda mais atento a conversa.

- Está. Você tem que chegar antes dela, entendeu?

- Claro que entendi, acha que falaria comigo se eu fosse algum tipo de retardado?

- Não... te chamei porque é o melhor no que faz.

O caçador não sorriu e olhou novamente por papel.

- Amanhã pela manhã então... ah sim... aqueles "caras" estão atrás também?

- Se eles souberem, estarão.

- Ótimo... – ele exibiu um sorriso cruel. O caçador passou por Jack novamente e o homem que ficou no balcão exibiu um sorriso maldoso. Não sabia porque estava prestando atenção nisso, mas sua experiência como Seguidor o deixava atento. Saiu depois do bar e viu o caçador seguindo rua acima e entrando na estalagem de Morroc.

Thel? Mas... esse era o nome do famoso caçador de recompensas! Mas não era isso que o impressionava e sim o nome "Feiticeira". Achou melhor seguir Thel para se certificar que não era de Saité que ele falava. Tanto porque se fosse dela, melhor seria, ele poderia achar Vyctory com mais facilidade.

E aquela noite fora de Florette e Atrius. Não sabiam como o destino agia e no momento estavam apenas preocupados em amarem um ao outro. Muitas coisas pareciam resolvidas naquele momento e outras tantas viriam a surgir novamente. Era somente o começo de tudo o que estava pra acontecer.

...FIM...


End file.
